Under the Shattered Sky
by Skyshattered
Summary: The shadow looms. The demons are coming. Chaotic forces are breaking through their plane of existence. Their world is about to be consumed. Given a gift by the Goddess, he is sent to aid her warriors against the coming darkness. Now free from his curse, a man who once fought to drown a world in blood must now fight to save one from the coming flame. AU. Lightis.
1. Chapter I : Worry and Whispers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Worry and Whispers**

* * *

_It creaks, it creaks_

_The tower of cleansed sins_

_Like the Light_

_It will pass through this world_

_It sways, it sways_

_The tower in our spine_

_The one that will fall_

_Will it be us or the sky?_

* * *

**The Unseen World**

_Falling_

He was falling.

_Alone_

And from what he could perceive, he seems to be falling into an endless abyss.

_Flash_

_"You will go back."_

There was voice. Where was he? What was he doing here? Why was he falling? He wondered to himself as more flashes came. Numerous images flashed in and out in front of him but he couldn't make out any of them; they came and went too fast.

_Flash_

He was waist deep in a river of crimson color, the scent, it was very familiar. It was…

_Blood_

"_What you did was neither right nor wrong. It was simply the path you chose."_

A path, what path? What choice did he make? The flashes continued to come, relentless. The voice that he heard was commanding. It held a tone which demands full attention and respect. But at the same time it was also serene and peaceful. And It went on…

_Raining_

He was standing in the rain. The raindrops were crimson red, more blood.

_"What you did was a necessary sacrifice. And for that you have saved more than you've condemned. That is why I will give you a chance – a chance to take back what you have lost."_

Lost? He lost something?He was very much confused now. He was falling into an endless darkness with no memories and no knowledge of his predicament. The unclear flashes of events and the words of the strange female voice were making it all so difficult to gain his bearings.

_Flash_

He was on his knees with a sword pierced right through his chest. But he held his head high, his eyes were locked at someone in front of him.

It was a woman. And she was crying and shaking.

"_As you have said to her before, during your final moments, you, your soul, corrupted by vengeance has endured torment to find the end of the journey in her salvation… and your eternal slumber."_

The voice went on and his fall slowly began to progress.

_Journey_

_Salvation_

_Her_

_Eternal slumber_

Voices echoed in his head. Who was that woman? Why was she crying?His head was aching, too many questions, not a single answer. The voice did not stop.

_Flash_

Blood was slowly pooling around him, flowing out from his wound. The blade that was pierced through him was pulsating with his heartbeat as if it were alive. He could feel the life slipping away from him.

"_But even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall your return. And return you shall for your silent sacrifice. But with a price…"_

The voice faded and his decent went on with his consciousness slowly fading away.

_Flash_

He was slowly slipping away now. He reached out to touch the woman's face for one last time to wipe away her tears, his fingers left a stain of blood on her smooth cheek.

She leaned unto his touch and continued to cry.

He could see that she was saying something. But he could not hear her voice and the only thing he saw in her eyes were sorrow… and familiarity. Something was tugging in his chest, telling him that he knew those beautiful orbs.

"_Go! Aid my sister's warriors… before all is lost."_

The voice said with finality and then disappeared along with his consciousness.

_Darkness_

* * *

**Gran Pulse – Lucis – Near the City Border**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Gunshots…

And the sounds of dying demonic hounds could be heard.

_Roars_

_Screams_

There were demonic cries and more gunfire. It was all he could hear from behind him as they ran back towards the direction of city gates, his friend Prompto covering their retreat. His dark hair was a mess. He bore scratches on his arms and his black jacket and pants was torn in different places. Blood-red eyes gazed back at the approaching demons; he summoned several swords to impale the hounds that got too close to them. The situation was dire.

"They're gaining on us! We won't make it! We'll be overrun, Noct!" His friend, a blonde haired man armed with a unique looking firearm shouted to them.

Noctis Lucis Caelum could not help but agree with his friend's assessment on their current situation. The demons were coming in fast and they won't be able to make it to the city gates in time. He cursed to himself. They have to or the city will fall from this charging onslaught. He and his two companions running alongside him were one of the city's greatest defenders. If they fall now, so will the city and that is something he will not allow to happen. Not as long as he still stands.

The city has been under siege by demons for days now and nobody knows where the demons came from or why.

_"Are they after the crystal?" _Noctis wondered.

That was an obvious conclusion. Many dark factions were after the last crystal of Lucis. But if they're only after the crystal, why were the demons attacking other cities? Nabradia has already fallen weeks ago.

"Noct! Look! It's Ignis!" A man with a scar on his face wielding a large great sword on his back said as he approached, running alongside him. "We're gonna make it!" the man exclaimed as he slashed his large blade side-ward cleaving three demon hounds in half.

He nodded as he looked at the direction Gladiolus was pointing. The man that stood there had spiky hair upfront. He wore a pair of glasses and a formal black suit. His eyes were closed as swirling red aura surrounded him. He was concentrating on a spell; a powerful one for sure. The runes forming a circle around him were glowing bright red as he continued to focus on the spell.

"Now, Ignis!" The prince shouted as they came close enough. Ignis opened his eyes and raised his hands forward. Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto quickly took cover, bracing for the spell's impact. Ignis unleashed the spell.

"Ardor!"

In a swirl of Mist, a large orb of blue flame formed within the pack of charging demons. The orb grew larger and larger, and after a second, it exploded releasing a large fiery explosion.

_Devastation_

The fire swallowed all the invaders in the battlefield. The demons could be heard crying in pain and agony as the flames consumed them leaving nothing but ashes and a blackened earth as the flames died down. Neither blood nor bone remained.

"That was close." Prompto said with relief in his shaking voice. "I thought we wouldn't make it."

"Well, we did make it thanks to Ignis." Gladiolus said with a grin on his face. "You okay, Noct?"

Noctis nodded. "Thanks, Ignis. That was a close one."

The man with the glasses nodded to them in return and said, "The soldiers have safely retreated to the gates as you have ordered. Today's wave of demons was more numerous than the last time."

"Tch… Yeah! It's like they've multiplied ten times. I hope it's just the numbers because if their strength also multiplies then we are totally screwed, man!" Prompto said after reloading his firearm, standing up from the rubble where he took cover from the spell's explosion.

Noctis was silent. He contemplated on what Prompto just said. The demons are gaining numbers by the day and eventually, stronger ones will join their ranks. If it'll come to that, he doubted they'd be able to defend the city for long. They're only hope would be to evacuate the entire kingdom and move the civilians to the Crystal Pillar and try to find refuge in Cocoon – the world above Pulse.

"No point worrying 'bout it now, Noct. We need to head back to the city and recover." he said patting Noctis' back, noticing that his friend was silent for a moment.

"Prompto's right, we need to go back to the castle so we can rest and reorganize. We need to decide our options when worse come to worst. And besides, that Ardor spell took a lot from Ignis." said Gladiolus, noticing Ignis was a little pale and was breathing heavily.

"I'm fine. No need to worry." Ignis reassured them.

Noctis instantly snapped out from his thoughts and stood up. "You're right. We need to prepare. Let's go! The situation must be reported to my father so we can decide our best course of action."

The others nodded and agreement and they began their walk towards the landing airship ordered to take them back.

_"Another day, another battle."_ He silently thought as he gazed at the dark clouded skies. This has been going on for days now. The soldiers were becoming exhausted with the seemingly endless attacks. He and his friends were exhausted as well. He wondered how long the city could hold out. Sooner or later, he knew his father, the king, will send word for an evacuation. The citizens must be kept safe no matter what and it was their duty to make sure of that. Duty… of course, he was the prince after all. It was responsibility but how he wished that he was somewhere else right now.

It began to rain.

_'Lightning, please be safe.'_

* * *

**Cocoon**

The horizon was dark. Raindrops were pelting the window she was looking through. A worried expression was evident on her features. Electric blue eyes restlessly staring outside.

_'Noctis, you better not be doing something reckless.'_

Lightning Farron was worried. She couldn't seem to calm down lately and unease was taking a good hold on her. She was sitting by the window waiting for someone to return with news. The view from her office at the fifteenth floor was not comforting today. The sky was dark. It was raining hard. Below, she could see the busy streets right outside the Guardian Corps HQ.

The Guardian Corps were busy mobilizing its forces. Lots of refugees were coming from Gran Pulse, the world below, and the Guardian Corps was doing its best to aid the people and ensure order.

The news and reports that came from Gran Pulse were very grim. Demons were on a rampage. They were attacking all over from Midgar to Dalmasca. Tenebrae has fallen two weeks ago with only very few survivors. Nabradia was razed to the ground a month before Tenebrae fell and nothing but shadows, ruins, and hordes of demons remain.

No one knew where the demons came and why. They just appeared over months ago, slowly at first and then gradually increasing in numbers and strength. At first there were only demonic hounds that started harassing small settlements and villages. But eventually, large demons with humanoid forms appeared, and they started to set their sights towards the large cities and kingdoms. Even Gran Pulse's wildlife was threatened. The monsters themselves were driven away from their own habitat.

_'I hope Lucis is holding out well.' _

She said inwardly and she gritted her teeth.

_'Noctis! By Etro, you better be okay or I swear you're in for a world of hurt if I find out you did something stupid and reckless again.'_

_Knock. Knock._

The knock on her door dragged her back from her thoughts.

"Come in!" she called out.

A large built man wearing a black bandana covering blond hair entered her office. He wore a trench coat, black gloves and pants, large grey boots, and a stripped blue scarf hanging from a belt. He was soaked wet on the shoulders; the rain must have caught him on his way here.

It was Snow Villiers, the man she least wanted to see right now. She cursed to herself. "_Why is this idiot here?"_

"Whoa! It's almost a storm out there, Sis. You okay?" Snow asked her, his signature hero smile plastered on his face.

Lightning's face furrowed. "I am not your sister." she said coldly.

"State your business. And where's Serah?" she asked noticing her sister wasn't with him when he arrived.

Snow sighed. "Calm down. Serah's just buying coffee from the vending machine down by the hall. We got caught in the rain."

Lightning sighed in relief. A lot was on her mind right now and thinking about her sister's well-being was adding to the heavy load she was carrying.

"He's alright, Light. No need to worry. I know it's been weeks since you last spoke with each other and I know you're worried but, trust me, he's doin' well." Snow said attempting to comfort his sister-in-law.

Ever since Snow and Serah got married, the man's concern for her sister's welfare eventually extended to her, and Lightning was quite aware of it. They were family now. It was clear to him that she can take care of herself but he and Serah knew that she would always push herself too far sometimes. Her sister's husband was very protective with his family and friends. Sometimes it annoyed Lightning, but most of the time she appreciated the help.

She massaged her temples after she heard what Snow just said. She was wondering why this idiot was trying to comfort her this time when all Snow does was irritate her most of the time.

"How'd you know if he's doing well? He didn't even bother to write." she said, disappointed but obviously concerned. She was deeply troubled having not heard from Noctis lately and each day that she didn't only made her worry all the more. She was starting to lose some sleep with it.

"I heard news from Lucis." Snow said with a thin smile on his lips.

The words caught Lightning's attention instantly as she removed her gaze from the window to regard Snow. "Tell me." She got up from her seat and glared at him as if her cool blue eyes were saying '_you better tell me everything or I'll break your face.'_

Snow just smiled then told her the news, happy to have finally caught her full attention. "There was a demon attack. The city of Lucis successfully warded it off. The attack came yesterday afternoon. It was over by sunset. Zero deaths. Seven soldiers wounded. The report came from Amodar. Serah and I ran into him while we were heading here."

She released the breath she was holding. "And Noctis? What of the prince of Lucis?"

"He's fine." Snow replied and decided to sit down on the couch. "Their situation is not entirely well though. The demons are gaining numbers wave by wave each day. I doubt they'll be able to hold on much longer if a larger horde decides to attack soon. Lucis has a number of fine soldiers, we both know that. But the demons are getting stronger and stronger and their numbers seem to be endless. If they don't do something soon, the city will fall."

Snow fell silent after that, waiting for Lightning's reaction.

For a moment she was silent as she thought about what Snow just said. The city of Lucis will fall eventually; it's only a matter of time. The people need to be evacuated as soon as possible and Noctis needs help. She needs to be by his side right now. He needs all the help he can get. She won't allow him to face this alone.

The door to her office opened again and this time it was Serah coming inside holding a tray with three cups of coffee for them.

"Hey, sis!" she greeted Lightning and then she smiled at Snow. Snow smiled back at her while Lightning regarded her with a nod.

"Is something wrong?" Serah asked, noticing the mood Lightning seems to be in and handed her sister a cup of the warm beverage.

"Is it the news from Lucis? You are worried about Noct, aren't you?"

Lightning gazed back towards the glass window, suddenly with a determined impression on her.

"I'm going."

Her mind was made up. She wasn't going to stay here and just do nothing. She's not going to let Noctis face this alone. The prince had been always there for her, ever since the day they've met. Of course, the first time they met wasn't exactly a normal meeting; it was the clash of their blades.

"Where?"

The three turned around to the voice that just spoke. She was leaning by the doorframe wearing her usual attire was Fang.

"Where are you goin', Light?" Vanille chimed as she came into view with Sazh and Hope behind her.

Lightning moved from the window to her desk where she placed her Blazefire Saber. She picked it up, and, with a flick, transformed it into gun-mode and sheathed it in its holster. She looked backed at them, electric-blue eyes showing that her mind was made up, her decision was final. No stopping her now.

"Gran Pulse. Lucis."

* * *

**Order's Sanctuary**

The halls of the sanctuary were unlike any other. No words could simply describe its majesty. Lights swirled and danced all around. There was no ceiling; there was only the endless bright sky with silver clouds. The floor was a plain of crystal water, a pool of pure and untainted liquid. In the center of it all amidst the spires of thin crystals was a large, white, low-sitting chair flanked by two shell-like structures. Silent and undisturbed, the Goddess Cosmos sat on her throne watching the man falling inside the Unseen World in her viewing crystal.

Long before, the Goddess was very loyal to the Great Will, the hand that forced the fates of different worlds and lives. She never acted upon things. To her, as long as the Great Will did not give the command, no act was necessary. To her, the Great Will was absolute Order itself and each and every destiny was tied to its hand. But that was before.

Over the passage of time and cycles of rebirth, the Goddess came to care for those that stood as her warriors. And she learned the act of free will, resolve, and sacrifice.

Now, a world within her watchful eyes was in peril. The forces of chaos were coming. And this time again as she did before, she will lend her hand. The Goddess of Harmony and Order will intervene.

"Etro, your warriors are gathering. But they will not stand alone against the coming darkness."

The Goddess smiled at her viewing crystal, watching as the man was slowly stirring from his deep slumber.

"You will be my warrior in the coming battles."

The Goddess closed her eyes.

_The Door, once shut, _

_was locked away, _

_with Despair its secret key; _

_Sacrifice, the one hope of seeing it unsealed._

* * *

**If you spot any errors, feel free to correct me.**

**Please leave a review. I'd like that.**

**Note:**

**September 8, 2013 - Edited. I added some content which I previously erased and decided to not include in this chapter and some corrections.**


	2. Chapter II : The Doors in the Darkness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter II**

**The Doors in the Darkness**

* * *

_To plunder _

_that which has been lost,_

_Blood and Flesh and Bone _

_and something else._

* * *

**The Unseen World**

_Floating_

_Alone_

**_"Wake up. Wake up!"_**

A voice. There was another voice. Someone was calling out to him.

**_"Wake up! You need to wake up and remember._****"**

It went on.

"Remember? Remember what? Who are you?" he voiced out, hoping to shed some light into all of this.

The strange voice laughed with amusement and then sighed.

**_"You really have forgotten, haven't you? You do not remember me? Us? After all we've been through? After everything?"_**

He knew not what the voice was talking about. Nothing rang a bell. It was as if his mind was empty, wiped clean. His memories were nowhere to be found. In his head there was only the unfilled space of the darkness.

"No. I do not remember a single thing. Not even my name." he replied.

He was lost in all of this and the strange voice was quick to notice, or rather, feel it from. **_"You need to remember. The journey the Goddess has set for us is a hard one. You need to know who you are and what you are for us to succeed. We owe her our… _redemption_."_**

_'Redemption, what is he talking about?' _He asked himself.

Strangely enough, the voice heard his thoughts and replied. **_"I am speaking about our second chance, a life unbound from the cycle. We are finally free from the curse and the Goddess has given us a new purpose."_**

A cycle, a curse, and a goddess, he did not have any idea about any of it.

_'Was the Goddess the one that spoke to me before?'_

**_"'Us', spoke to us."_** The voice corrected and chuckled. **_"And yes, it was her, the Goddess. But for you to better understand, it seems that we need to unlock your memories."_**

A pause and then voice spoke again but this time with a serious tone. He didn't expect that change of demeanor. He didn't even know who the speaker was.

**_"Time is running out. We will arrive soon. The Goddess said that her sister's warriors, the chosen ones, will be gathering and we need to aid them on her behalf."_**

This was getting all the more confusing for him. First, he woke up falling into the darkness with a strange female voice talking to him in riddles and showing him strange flashes of events. Now, he was floating in white space with another voice talking – this time, it was a male and strangely familiar. Where had he heard this voice before? He sighed and took a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. He decided to calm down. If he was to gain understanding, he needed to calm down and set his mind straight. Again, his thoughts were heard by the voice and it spoke again.

**_"You are right, you need to come down. At least now you're showing signs of being your collected self. That is a good step. We must get your memories to return now if we are to fight in the battles ahead."_**

He furrowed his brows. "Battles? What for? Against who? What?"

The voice was chuckling again. **_"I understand that you have so many questions. But rest assured, all will be revealed. But to answer one, we will be up against… an old enemy."_** The voice said the last part with a hint of excitement.

**_"Let us go! We need to hurry."_**

The darkness came again and it engulfed him, blanking the white space he was floating in black shroud. Left and right he could not make out anything, it was blindingly dark. But in a distance, not very far off, he could see a floating object.

**_"Your memories await and time is running short."_**

It was the source of the voice.

He's not alone anymore.

* * *

**The Necrohol of Nabudis**

_Three days ago._

"My suspicions were correct, they did come from here. The place maybe in ruins but still it's a stronghold nonetheless." the man whispered.

He stood about six feet tall and has brown hair with blond highlights and sharply styled sideburns. He wore an embroidered golden and olive green vest over a high-collared shirt and tightly black leather trousers with shin pads, and steel, opened-back sandals. He had a set of earrings in both ears and a collection of brightly colored rings on his left hand. Strapped on his back was his weapon, Fomalhaut.

Silently the man spied at the ruins. Demons were running about, a lot of them and different kinds. There were the hounds that were usually seen during the attacks. There were some with wings and maws on their stomachs while some were floating and had multiple sets of eyes. He looked towards the spires that we're still standing and wasn't surprised that a demonic turret was stationed there along with blue skinned demons armed with a giant cleavers.

"My, this is really interesting. I wonder what they're guarding inside the Necrohol." he wondered.

"Obviously something that has to do with their sudden appearance in this world." a female voice replied from behind him. His partner stood six feet tall, has dark skin complexion and thick white hair that was kept in a ponytail. Her eyes were red and she has long rabbit-like ears covered in white fur with browns speckles at the tip. She wore high heels and very revealing Wood Warder Armor.

"The Mist is very thick. Since the Nethicite has corrupted the life here before, it is no wonder why the demon were drawn to this place."

The man smiled at her tall copanion. "Sensitive to the Mist as always, that's a Viera for you. And I agree, it seems that whatever made the demons appear has something to do with the Mist here and what's inside." He peered again at the ruins. "The entrances are heavily guarded."

"Have you noticed that the monsters have all disappeared?" she asked.

The man nodded in agreement. "They were driven out obviously. These demons are very territorial by the looks of it. And that's what's making all the more difficult for us to go inside."

The Viera closed her eyes when her partner stopped talking. She concentrated on feeling the swirling Mists around the Necrohol, noticing nothing out of the ordinarily unstable nethicite mist. Then, she felt something. She focused on feeling the source of the churning Mist; she felt something in the darkness.

_'There!'_

She opened her eyes. "There _is_ something inside. Thick Mist is swirling around it and I can feel plenty of demonic energy flowing out from it, like an open doorway. It's in the middle chamber, the one that we unlocked before."

The man's brows furrowed at what the Viera said. "In the middle chamber? The room where we encountered Chaos before?"

This was getting hard to figure out for them. He thought of the possibility that perhaps another Esper was housed inside the ruins making the demons appear but quickly banished the thought. There were only thirteen Espers and they faced them all before.

_Roar!_

A demonic cry broke him out of his contemplation. The demons were starting to stir. Quickly, he peeked from their hiding spot again. '_Have they noticed us?'_

"We have to go back. They're on the move. They're going to attack the city again. The Princess needs to be warned." Her partner said with urgency.

He nodded and they silently headed back towards the Salikawoods as the demon cries were getting louder behind them. And then they heard a terrorizing howl which stopped them on their tracks. They were compelled to look back and from the distance, what they saw only made them shake.

From what they could make out from the Mist, it was a very large demon that could rival the size of a Saurian. A demonic centaur with wings on its back, it wore heavy chains and armor and held a massive halberd-like weapon. Green mist was smoking from its mouth.

As a sky pirate, the man rarely feared monsters. He had faced a lot of them from wyrm to undead and even Espers – vassals of the Gods themselves. But this time, he couldn't stop the fear from gripping him. He's hands were shaking.

'_If this massive demon was going to attack Rabanastre...'_

The thought alone jumpstarted his feet to move but the fear was still crawling inside his skin. He could feel the cold sweat running down his neck, his throat suddenly going dry.

"We have to go! Now!" her partner snapped him out of his terror. He nodded at her and they both ran back towards the Strahl, disregarding stealth for haste.

* * *

**The Nabreus Deadlands**

_'Where could they be? They should've been back moments ago.'_

Basch fon Ronseburg was running out of patience. He was waiting for the two sky pirates to return from their scouting mission for an hour now, wondering if something might have happen to the duo. But knowing these sky pirates, they're very capable of handling themselves. Still he was concerned. They were comrades after all. No, they were closer than that. They were friends. They saved him from that hell of a prison years ago. They helped him free Dalmasca and stopped Vayne's conquest for power, ending the war. They helped him protect the princess. And they helped him free his brother. They have been through a lot for them to fail now. After all, this was just a simple mission. Sneak in. Gather information. Go back. It was simple.

But what they found in the Nabreus Deadlands hour ago was a grim sight to behold. Demons, an entire army of them coming from the direction from the Necrohol, they were using the ruins as a stronghold. And the closer they came to the palace, the more demons were present. The Mist also grew thicker and it mingled with some green demonic energy. They were assigned to scout the main road to the Necrohol while Balthier and Fran went to the Salikawood path hoping for a better chance to sneak in into enemy territory.

The door opened suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. "Are you alright, Basch?"

In came a man that looked exactly like him. Both had the same dirty blond hair, same haircut, and same facial features. They had the same steely gaze of determination and loyalty that was hard not to notice in their eyes. Both stood at the same height and had equal build as well. And both had the same resolve to fight to protect and defend, the Judge armors they both wore are testaments to that will.

There were differences though. Basch's armor was white-silver while he's brother's, Noah fon Ronsenburg, was ebony black as night. And facially, Basch has a long, prominent scar across his left brow; a brand that he will forever wear, a reminder, a dear lesson from the past.

"Noah." Basch regarded him, standing up from his seat.

Gabranth chuckled, "Brother, I told you not to call me by that name." his expression turned serious and so did their conversation. "I have left that in my past and with it, my mistakes. I have vowed to redeem myself by serving Lord Larsa with my new name… even if I am a stray."

Basch only smiled at that and placed a hand on his twin's shoulder, a gesture of support. "Even a stray has pride, Gabranth." His brother smiled. Basch went on. "And we are both the same. If I could protect but one person from war's horror… then I would bear any shame. I would bear it proudly. I am a Judge Magister, same as you. Lord Larsa assigned your duties to the House Solidor and mine to crown of Dalmasca. We are not entirely strays. I have failed our homeland before, I will not fail now. And…"

And then his voice turned soft as he finished. "And I hope you have forgiven me."

It wasn't the perfect time nor was it the perfect place. But with their duties ever since the end of the continental war, they barely had time to see each other, let alone talk.

Basch knew his mistakes; Gabranth knew them as well as his own. But for his brother to suddenly ask for forgiveness now, it made his heart swell with both joy and regret. He was supposed to be the one to ask for forgiveness but instead it was Basch that asked for it from him.

"As will I brother. And no, it is me who needs to be forgiven, Basch." Gabranth said with a firm nod.

The door to the Strahl opened and both brothers looked back to see Balthier and Fran walking into the ship trying to catch their breaths.

Basch took a bottle of water from the supply pack and handed it to Balthier. Gabranth did the same and handed one to Fran. The brothers could only assume that the two pirates had been running fast. And questioning inwardly, what they were running from?

Gabranth was the first to speak, "What's the situation Judge Ffamran?"

Balthier chuckled at the formality. "Please, Judge Magister. Do not call me that. I don't like being called by that title. And regarding the situation, it'd be best if we talk about it while we fly." He turned to his partner. "Fran, start the engines. We need to get to Rabanastre as fast as we can."

Gabranth's brows furrowed at this, noticing Balthier was in a rush and judging from his expression, the sky pirate was disturbed? He instantly asked why.

Balthier remained silent as if he didn't hear the question. And he certainly didn't hear it because his mind was still haunted by the sight of the massive demon. The Strahl hummed to life and the four quickly took their seats.

The air ship flew off.

"What happened there, Balthier?" Basch asked, hoping that this time the sky pirate would hear the question.

The male sky pirate sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "New demons are coming, big ones. And they're starting to move."

The judges went silent. And both had the same thoughts.

_We need to get to Rabanastre!_

* * *

**The Unseen World**

_Darkness_

Everything was covered in black, even the solid surface he was treading. The only source of light he could see was a floating silver wisp he had been following for who knows how long now. He had no idea where they were or where they were headed but something inside him assured him that he could trust the floating orb – the source of the dark voice, his only companion inside this light-forsaken abyss.

"Where are we? Why is there no light?" he asked, wondering why such a place was so devoid of even the slightest glimmer.

The voice chuckled. **_"We are inside your soul, in the deepest parts of it."_**

He stopped walking at hearing this, shocked.

The voice noticed his reaction, finding it a bit amusing. **_"Are you afraid?"_**

He looked around but again saw nothing but walls and curtains of darkness. "No. Just curious." he replied.

He found it really strange why there's no light as if the place was forsaken, abandoned. If this was what's inside his soul, then he must be a very corrupted man. There was nothing but darkness in here and that disheartened him. He wondered why the Goddess would grant him, a man with nothing but darkness in his soul, a second chance at life. It was all very confusing. Nothing made sense.

**_"You must be wondering why it is dark in here."_** the voice said, interrupting his train of thought. **_"No need to worry about it. It's not what you think. Only this part is like an abyss since it is where you kept away your most… prized possessions."_**

He was silent.

**_"You are not entirely different from other men. They all have dark secrets. And this place is where you hid and locked away yours."_**

As if on cue, large metal double doors appeared before them. It was adorned with glowing silver runes along its edges, covering the majority of its intricate design. There were no handles. In its center were complex patterns of markings and circles. '_Obviously a seal of some sort',_ he silently thought.

**_"Correct."_** the voice answered. It obviously heard his thoughts again.

"How are you doing that?" he needed to ask. "Is it some kind of trick?"

The voice laughed at his question. **_"No tricks. And as how I can hear what you're thinking, it will be answered inside along with all your other questions."_**

He set his sights back to the huge doors, studying it. "How do we open this? It's obviously locked by two keys." He pointed at the two keyholes on each side of the door noticing them for the first time. The one on the left was glowing cool blue and the one on the right was glowing warm red.

"Do you, by chance, have the keys?" He asked.

**_"No, I don't. But… you do."_** The voice replied.

He could tell that it was excited now but he was confused by what it meant when he has the keys to the doors. From what he could remember, which wasn't much at all, this was the first time he saw the doors. His pockets were empty as well, so there was no way he had the keys.

**_"You need to summon them; they are a part of you. Summon the keys. Place each of your hands on both seals and call them. They will come."_**

He nodded in understanding although a bit unsure if what he was about to do would work. He placed his left hand on the blue seal and his right on the red one. The moment both his hands made contact, the seals and the runes glowed. He closed his eyes and words escaped from his lips. And it was then that he realized that _He_ was the key.

_"Wasurenaide" _

_Do not forget._

The doors hummed. The runes the adorned the doors glowed brightly and the seals were slowly undoing themselves, retracing their patters and lines until they faded one by one. He gently opened his eyes and…

_Click._

The doors were unlocked now and it started to open, bright light spilling from it. He covered his eyes and was swallowed by the brightness. What was once the darkest place of his soul was now the brightest as the light from the opened doors was starting to blind him. But he decided to move forward, to follow the orb as it floated inside. He didn't feel fear. He didn't feel excitement. But it mattered not because for the first time since he awoken, he felt a sense of longing inside him. Something was inside that was calling out to him begging to be remembered. He took a deep breath and then went forward into the light.

**_"Return to where it all began."_**

* * *

**I tried to make the chapters a bit longer for more content.**

**There will be multiple characters in this story from different FF worlds and there will be other pairings as well.**

**If you spot any errors, feel free to correct me.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'd appreciate it. Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter III : Return

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter III**

**Return**

* * *

_Familiarity,_

_The first myth of reality:_

_What you know the most,_

_You observe the least._

* * *

**Cocoon**

_Silence._

The room was silent.

Outside, the wind was blowing strong as the rain continued to pour. The sky was dark as if mirroring the current state of the world. Heavy grey clouds prevented even a sliver of sunlight from shining down. The people outside were busy moving about. Air ships came and went, dropping passengers and supplies. The soldiers and the refugees were trying to find shelter from the strong seemingly endless rain. The sound of people voices and vehicles mingling with the raindrops could even drown out one's thoughts, but not in here. Not inside this room. The silence was so still that one could hear one's heartbeat, where one's thoughts thought simply a whisper can be heard within as a booming scream. The room was very silent.

She broke it.

"I'm going to Gran Pulse, to Lucis." Lightning Farron was dead serious.

Her decision shocked everyone in the room to silence. But it was expected of Lightning to arrive at such a decision at the moment. She wasn't one to sit around while others were fighting. And everyone, especially her sister and friends, knew this. The pink-haired soldier's mind was fixed.

"B-b-but, Light!"

Hope was the first to react. "It's dangerous down there right now. Demons have been appearing and attacking almost everywhere! And we need you here! What if the demons decide to attack Cocoon?" Hope knew it was pointless to stop Lightning when her mind was made up. But silver-haired boy had to try.

Lighting didn't even bother thinking about what Hope just said. No one was going to stop her from leaving. She's going to Gran Pulse. She's heading for Lucis. She needs to be by Noctis' side. End of discussion.

"Snow, I'm leaving things in your hands on this end. And you better take good care of Serah." Her tone was serious, electric blue eyes meeting Snow's cool blue one's telling that she was indeed very serious with no room for negotiation.

The large man could only sigh in acceptance. There was no changing Lightning's mind. "NORA will help handle things here. And don't worry about Serah," he said wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders, "She's in very safe hands."

"Tch. She better be." Her eyes then met her sister's. Lightning was supposed to be protecting her just as she promised all those years ago. After their parents died, Serah was the only family left. She failed her once and that was something she held with regret. And now she was leaving her again. But she had to leave and she hoped that Serah would understand.

"Serah, I…"

"It's okay, sis." Serah interrupted before Lightning could finish what she was about to say. "It's fine. I understand. You need to go. You need go to him. And I'm pretty sure he needs you by his side right now." She said with a smile convincing Lightning that she was fine with the arrangement.

Lightning was lost for words. She was thankful her sister understood her leaving at such a time. It was always Serah that understood her, how she felt, how she's doing at times, how she was at the present situation. She was grateful for such a sister and that even though she lost their parents; she was still left with something important. "I promise I will come back." She gave her a hug which Serah returned. The action was comforting for both sisters.

Serah released her embrace and gave Lightning a warm smile. "Don't worry about me too much. I can take care of myself. And besides, Snow's with me."

"Alright then, now that that's settled, when are we leaving, Sunshine?" Fang instantly spoke up and everyone turned to her at what she just said.

"What? You think I'm lettin' ya go alone out there? I'm from Gran Pulse, remember. Surely you need someone to watch your back out there." Fang smirked.

"I'm tagging along, too!" The cheerful voice came from Vanille.

"No. It'll be dangerous." Lightning's tone was still serious. She wasn't planning on dragging anyone with into this.

"All the more reason for us to go with you, Light." Vanille smiled at her. She knew by now that Fang and Vanille were set on going with her. "She's right, Light." and Serah agreed to this.

"Fine, we're leaving tomorrow morning. You all better pack up and get ready." Lightning sighed and resigned to Fang and Vanille's decision of coming along with her to Lucis. Knowing them, they'll just try to find another way to tag along anyway. And true enough, Vanille was right. She needed companions for this journey just like before. She had long since realized that she can't always do anything on her own. Fang, Vanille, and the others have been through a lot together. They saved Cocoon. They saved Serah. They defeated the fal'Cie. And they won their freedom. Together.

"Then I'm going, too!" Hope declared.

Lightning sighed. Oh boy. Leaving was going to be more troublesome than she had anticipated. But of course, Hope was Hope. "I'm sorry Hope. But you need to stay here. They need you here." She knew the boy was strong but what they're about to face down there, she doubt Hope was ready for it. "Snow and the rest of NORA need you here while Fang, Vanille, Sazh, and I are gone."

She could tell that the boy was dejected. Luckily, Snow noticed this too and decided to lift the boy's spirits up. "Hey, Hope. You're a man now; don't let this get you down. Don't think they're leaving without you because they think you're dead weight. You're strong in your own right and that's why we need you here. A hero needs a hand too, you know." Snow said, placing a hand on Hope's shoulder and smiling with encouragement.

At those words, Hope's mood lightened up and he met Snow's signature smile with a proud smile of his own. "You're right, I'm needed here. I'm staying."

Glad that Hope had been convinced, Lightning decided to leave. "Alright, time to pack."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Slow down, soldier girl!" Sazh suddenly decided that he needed to speak now. "There's just one problem. We don't have a ship right now. What're we gonna do, walk to Pulse?"

The room was silenced again.

"Need a ride, ladies?"

Everyone turned to the door.

* * *

**The Unseen World**

_Flash_

A cool breeze drifted. He was standing on a clearing by the edge of a lush green forest. The sounds of birds could be heard from the tall trees. The wind was tossing around the leaves that fell from the braches as they sway. And at a distance he could see the spires of a huge castle reaching for the clouds.

_'Where am I?'_

**_"We are here."_** the silver orb appeared beside him. **_"No need not worry about our presence. We are inside your memories. None can hear nor see us but it is best to watch closely."_**

He scanned his surroundings. The place was undeniably beautiful. The grasses were green and the trees were teeming with life and the flowers bloomed wonderfully. The morning sun was shining brightly while stray clouds rolled upon the sky; the weather was fine, a good time to be staying outdoors. The soft trickles of a flowing stream could be heard not far away and the faint sound of flipping pages of a book.

He turned around and what he saw caught his breath.

There was a woman and he was very beautiful. Long cinnamon hair flowed down to her shoulders. She wore a white dress that showed her bare shoulders and ample chest. The dress complimented her figure as it reached down to her ankles. Her skin was white and her lips were the shade of pink roses. Her face had soft features. Her eyes were silver, darting from word to word as she was concentrated on her book. She wore a bracelet in her left hand with a crystal amulet. She gave off a serene and comforting aura that was inviting the wildlife to her side. Rabbits and squirrels were playing by where she was as she sat under an old tree with large branches and thick dark green leaves shading her from the sun.

He stood back and hid under the nearest tree he could find to watch at a respectable distance. He hid as if she could even see him. The sigh of her made his heart pound and he didn't know why.

_'Who is she?'_

The sound of a broken twig caught his attention. A man with raven hair emerged into the clearing and he too saw the woman under the old tree. The man was wearing silver armor from what he could see. And he was carrying a sword. The man was stuck on his tracks when he saw the beautiful woman. And the woman's attention in turn was taken from her reading to the man in front of her that just appeared. The sight of each other caught both of their breaths as their eyes met; they went lost in each other's gaze.

_'Was this fate?' _He wondered to himself and then silently questioning how such words came to be.

**_"A chance meeting,_**" The voice spoke again. **_"This is where it all began."_**

And the scene shifted.

_Flash_

A bright light and then another scene came into view.

It was the same place, and perhaps the same time of the day.

He saw the beautiful woman again with cinnamon hair. She was sitting under the old tree, her usual spot. But this time, she had company. It was the man with silver and black armor. From what he could make out from his distance from them, they were having a picnic and having a good time at that. He couldn't clearly see the raven haired man's features but he saw that they were both smiling.

The raven man said something and it earned him a sweet laugh from the cinnamon haired woman.

His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her laugh.

And then, the scene shifted again.

_Flash_

It was a windy day.

Still it was the same place and the same time.

The leaves were falling from the old tree the raven haired man and the cinnamon haired woman were sitting under.

The man picked up a leaf placed it on his lips and played a melody. The woman was amazed by this and she applauded. The man smiled and said something to her. She answered with a smile and a nod. He had offered to teach her how to play a leaf.

The woman played clumsily but the man still smiled.

His heart skipped a beat again and scene shifted.

_Flash_

It was raining but not heavy, just a passing shower.

It was still the same place, he noticed. The man was there sitting under the old tree. He seems to be waiting for the woman. But looking at the weather, he doubted if she would come.

He and the man were both surprised a moment after. The woman came, running in the rain towards the tree. Her white dress was drenched and her hair was wet. The man ran to her, meeting her halfway in a tight embrace. The woman embraced the man in return. The man placed a kiss on her forehead which made the woman smile. Under the rain and each in others arms, they both looked a happy.

At the sight of that smile, he's heart raced. Something dawned on him.

'_They were meeting in secret.'_

Then the scene shifted again to another.

_Flash_

It was bright. He couldn't see a damn thing. It was blinding.

But then, the light settled down and he found himself standing inside what appeared to be the inner grounds of a castle. High walls made of grey stone surrounded him and towers sprouted from each and every corner on each pillar. He noticed that the walls were guarded. Soldiers were patrolling atop the walls and the towers were manned. On the grounds, some soldiers were lining up from an assembly while others were busy running about doing their business. Some were training and sparring while some were moving carts and supplies. To his left a few feet away he noticed a stable housing a lot of fine horses. There were two soldiers feeding the horses and brushing there manes. To his right a good distance away stood the metal gates. It was raised open as people were coming in and out. The sight in front of him was different but not out of place. There was a wooden platform, a stage. In front of the stage were soldiers forming an assembly. Judging from their armors, they weren't regular soldiers. They seem to be waiting for someone.

He looked around again and felt the scene oddly familiar.

'_This is a barracks.'_ he finally figured out. The soldiers, the stables, the walls, it all made sense.

**_"Indeed, it is."_** the voice replied with its usual amused voice. **_"You are remembering now. You are starting to get a sense of familiarity."_**

'But where am I in all of this?' he wondered.

**_"Patience. It is unlike you to be so hasty. Rest assured and pay attention to the events. It is starting now."_** the voice said back and as if pointing to the direction of the assembled men. He caught a familiar color of hair within the ranks.

The murmurs from the gathered soldiers died and they straightened their formation. A man walked up the stairs and to the platform. When he reached the top, the knights regarded him with a salute of respect. The man was the commander of this unit. The armor the man wore was gold from helm to greaves. The sword hanging from his side had with a white and red hilt. The cape that flowed from his back was white embroidered with red and gold patterns. The commander started to speak. The voice was loud enough for everyone in the back of the assembly to hear his words clearly.

He kept silent so he could hear what the commander was about to announce but he couldn't pick up anything. The scene was already changing. The last thing he heard was the voice his mysterious companion.

**_"Fate had already played its hand."_**

_Flash_

The scent of paper and old books greeted him.

He was inside a spacious room now, standing behind close wooden doors. The walls to the left were covered with shelves full of books which reached the high ceiling. To the right was an open balcony. Gold and red curtains were hanging by it sides dancing in the calm breeze. He heard the sound of writing and snapped in front of him. It was the commander from the assembly busy with some paper works. The wall behind the commander was a sight to behold. It was adorned by two very large swords and a large black shield. The sigil on the shield was oddly familiar. The sound of footsteps broke his trail of thinking and then there was a knocking on the commander's door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Enter!" the commander called out.

A man entered the commander's office. He had spiky raven colored hair with a shade of midnight blue. He had silver piercings on both ears. The man looked young but his eyes showed that he'd been through more than most people his age. His armor was silver. It was of chainmail design that covered his neck like a scarf and reached up to the sleeves of his shoulder. Black clothing was under the armor that had long sleeves with the ends covered by his silver gauntlets on the arms and silver greaves on his feet. He wore a tabard that had bore a sigil with the same design on the black shield adorning the commander's wall. Unlike the commander, he wore no cape on his back. His sword was sheathed on his side. It was the man from before, the one seeing the cinnamon haired woman. There was this strange sense of familiarity that nagged inside him again upon seeing the man.

"You called for me, sir." the knight's voice was calm but inside he was nervous. He saluted to commander to show his respect.

The commander just smiled at the knight. "No need to be so formal, boy. Relax."

The commander placed down his quilt. "I have a special assignment for you. The royal palace is expecting guests in two or three week's time. A celebration is being prepared along with other pleasantries. This is to welcome the kingdom's visitors from the west."

The knight raised a brow obviously confused. A soldier's duty was to fight not to celebrate. "What is my role in all of this, sir?" The knight's confident side was showing now.

The commander gave a hearty laugh. "Always straight to the point, I see. You've done a good job serving me, lad. I'm sorry to let you go."

Confusion was written all over the knight's face. "Sir? I don't understand."

The commander smiled like a father smiling proud to his son. "You're too valuable to be working here. You've got a new position now, son!"

The promotion only served to shock the young knight. He couldn't believe it, someone as young as he was being promoted. It was too early.

The commander stood up from his seat and walked towards the knight. The commander placed a hand on his shoulder. "I could always count on you, lad. You show promise and you work hard. Your skills are sharp but you are humble. You always look out for everyone in and out of the battlefield. You follow orders obediently but never blindly. I am proud of you."

The knight could only silently look back at commanders eyes with gratefulness.

"As of today, you are now Princess Titania's royal body guard, Skurai."

_'Skurai.'_

_'That name.'_

And the scene shifted again.

* * *

**The Kingdom of Lucis**

Nightfall came but no rays from the moonlight could be seen spilling through the large glass windows of the throne room.

King Regis Lucis Caelum was restless. His son, along with his three trusted companions, has left this morning to help defend the city from the demon attacks. He knew his son was very capable and he was accompanied by three of his most trusted companions, all of them very skilled in combat. Still, being a father, he always had the room to be concerned about his son. Before, the king rarely had time for Noctis when the prince was very young. He was always busy with his duties as the king of Lucis. Whatever time he could spare, he used it to rest in his chambers and rarely spent it with Noctis. His wife, Queen Lucia, would always reprimand him for working too hard that he never had time for their son. On the rare occasions that Noctis got the chance to spend time with his father, the boy would be very happy. The prince would smile the entire day and that made the king smile as well. But duty always called, the kingdom needs its king.

Everything changed when the queen died. On her death bed, the king swore that his family will now always come first before his duties. He swore that he would try harder to be by Noctis side. He would be always there when his son needed him, to be a better father. But Noctis did not take his mother's death all too well. He rarely smiled after the queen's passing. He started to become silent, a bit distant, and at times a little indifferent. Still he did his share of duties to the kingdom as its prince. Noctis never did neglect his duties, but the spark he had before was gone and the king noticed this. Not even he or Noctis' friends could give the prince his usual spark back. The prince was doing things out of duty and responsibility, but never because of passion or heart.

But things began to change for the better when, one day, the prince returned to the castle with a wounded female soldier. The soldier was unconscious when the prince brought her inside the castle. The first thing the king noticed was that the woman had pink hair, a rare sight. The second thing the king saw was what surprised him most. In his son's eyes were the spark of concern and intrigue, something the prince hasn't show in a long while. If this woman could draw such a reaction from his son, then he would gladly offer her shelter in the royal castle.

The days that came proved to be very rewarding for the king. His son was slowly gaining his spark back, he was smiling, he was laughing, and he talked to him in a casual manner now in private rather than being businesslike. And it was all thanks to the pink-haired woman. The king allowed her to stay while she recovers and for as long as she desired. From her, they discovered a lot of new things. She came from Cocoon, the world above, which they long believed was just a second moon and entirely uninhabited. Over time, she began to share with them her life and her adventures, and how she accidentally wounded up near Lucis. The days that came only served to strengthen the bond between the female soldier and his son, and the king was quite aware of this. It was no surprise to the king when his son came to talk to him in the library one day to announce that he and the woman were now in a relationship. He's reaction over the news surprised the prince, he approved of it. The king had no objections about their relationship, the pink-haired woman made his son happy, she gave his son back his drive for living, and at this the king was grateful for the woman and he treated her kindly as a father would to a daughter.

The king chuckled softly at the memory. He and his son had been through a lot – for the kingdom and for their family. Now, another trial was upon them, and they would overcome this one just as they overcame those that came before.

The sound of the doors opening and footsteps broke the king's reverie. It was the captain of the Royal Guard, Cor Leonis. He was a middle aged man with short brown hair light blue eyes. He wore his usual uniform and on his left hand he held a katana, his weapon of choice.

"My king, I bring news from the gates concerning today's demon attacks."

"Let's hear it then, Captain Leonis." replied the king calmly.

"We have successfully warded off the demons, my lord. Seven of our men were reported wounded, but there were no deaths from today's attack. They've all successfully retreated within the walls after the siege. It was mostly thanks to the prince and his companion's efforts that we succeeded. As of this moment, they are heading back towards the castle. We have already sent word to Lieutenant Amodar of Cocoon and to Captain Vossler Azelas of Dalmasca of the attacks as you have ordered, my king."

"Good." the king was eased. His son and his companions were safe. But the situation was not remedied yet. The demons were surely going to attack again and very son. They have yet to discover the reason behind their attacks and the king had a good guess it was due to the crystal. This was just an assumption but they needed to be prepared. He spoke to the captain again.

"Captain, I want you to send word to all available divisions of our military force and to the civilians. We will be preparing for an evacuation. I fear the city won't be safe in the coming days and we need to prevent as many deaths as we can. Give orders to those in charge of our fleets, I will leave this in your capable hands."

"Understood." Captain Cor Leonis bowed, and headed out to fulfill his orders.

The king stood up from his throne and gazed to the high ceiling.

_'Dear Etro, I pray we are not too late.'_

* * *

**I really tried to make the chapters longer. Trust me, I'm putting it my all.** **If you spot some errors, feel free to correct me.**

**If you've ever read the RO manhwa, then you'll be familiar with one of our protagonists here. If not, you should try to check it out. Skurai's story is a tragic one.**

**One of the Beholders referred to him as someone who "Fell into the depths of Hell for love..."**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think so far or if you have questions.**

**The story still has a long way to go.**


	4. Chapter IV : Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Chance Meeting**

* * *

_Know that we write our own tale and story_

_Inked with our tears and the blood of our glory_

_We either choose to die to be free of pain_

_Or live and fight through our sorrow in the rain_

* * *

**Cocoon**

"Balthier!"

Snow Villiers was surprised. He wasn't expecting to see his sky pirate friend here and now of all times. Balthier still looked the pretty much the same since they last saw each other years ago, an encounter Snow could never forget.

He and Sazh came across Balthier when they were exploring some ruins in Pulse. The former l'Cie were scouting for locations where people may be able to settle at Pulse and ended up exploring some ruins. It was a chance encounter to meet the sky pirate there who was obviously looking for treasures. The moment they spotted each other's presence, shock was plastered in the three men's faces. It was an uncommon to spot another human in such a place. But something else spotted them, too. An Archaeoaevis landed atop one of the ruined pillars and roared at them. A nod of understanding where exchanged and both Sazh and Balthier's guns were pointed at the monster while Snow readied his stance. The battle lasted for a while. The Aevis was tough and the bullets barely damaged its thick hide. Although Snow was successfully drawing the monster's attention from the two gunslingers, they weren't doing enough damage to take the monster down. Just then, an arrow was impaled straight to the aevis' head piercing through its thick skull down to its jaw. The monster fell down instantly and the owner of the arrow appeared, landing atop the ruined pillar behind them. The sight of Balthier's partner made Sazh's draw drop.

Snow shook Balthier's hand and patted his shoulders. Balthier returned the kind gesture. "Still the same, I see."

"Pretty much." Snow chuckled in reply.

"Where's the Betelgeuse?" Sazh said smiling, noticing his old acquaintance was armed with a new weapon.

"Sazh, my man! It has been too long." Balthier shook Sazh's hand. "You still remember the ol'girl? The Betelgeuse is fine, she's in the Strahl. The girl still packs a punch but with the demon business going about, I needed to up on some firepower."

"The Aldebaran Y, an upgraded version of the original Aldebaran model. This one hits at least three times harder than the Fomalhaut. Armed with some Wyrmfire Shots or Dark shots, it could take a Behemoth down with a single shot to the head." The sky pirate said, handing the weapon to Sazh.

Sazh whistled, admiring the firearm. "Sweet! I remember you had a Ras Algethi."

"The one with the gunblade design." Snow joined in, remembering the weapon.

Balthier chuckled. "Why yes, I still have it, too. Its design was perfect to be armed with Silent and Windslicer shots. Effective for those preemptive strikes, I do say so myself. "

"Tch. Boys and their toys! Mind introducing your friend to us now, mister hero?" Fang interrupted the men's conversation. She eyed the sky pirate curiously as if the man was a rare game. She obviously hasn't seen a man like him before.

Snow scratched the back of his head. "Oh. Yeah! Guys, this is Balthier. He's a friend of mine and Sazh's. He's a sky pirate. We've known each other from a while back during the Pulse settlement campaign."

"A sky pirate?" Vanille's voice was laced with amusement.

"Why yes, I am. And who might you be, my lady?" Balthier grabbed Vanille's hand and placed a light kiss which caused Fang's brow to furrow.

Vanille giggled at the gentlemanly act of courtesy and smiled sweetly at the sky pirate. "My name is Oerba Dia Vanille. You can just call me Vanille."

Fang then took Vanille's hand from Balthier and extended her own for a shake. "And I'm Fang."

Balthier met Fangs gaze with his own. "Snow, you've been holding out on me, my friend." He took Fang's extended right hand with his left, pulled her close, pressing her to him with his right hand on Fang's lower back and leaned in close. Their faces now only inches apart and Balthier locked his eyes on Fang's. "I didn't know you were acquainted with such a beautiful and feisty woman. They're quite rare to find these days."

Eyes widened, Fang was instantly blushing madly. Vanille and Serah covered their gasps. Hope's mouth was agape. Lightning's face showed no reaction. Balthier obviously had his ways with the ladies for him to cause such a reaction from Fang.

"This is Hope Estheim." Snow went on with the introductions obviously trying to save Fang from her current predicament.

Balthier released his hold on Fang and he regarded the silver haired boy. Fang faced to the side trying to hide her still reddened cheeks.

"A pleasure to meet you, young man." Balthier shook the boys hand. The sight of Hope slightly reminded him of Vaan. _Young but strong._ He smiled inwardly.

Hope nodded shyly to the man.

"This is Lightning Farron." Snow gestured to the woman with pink hair and a stoic expression on her face.

Balthier extended a hand which Lightning shook. "Balthier. At your service, miss Farron."

"Lightning. Call me Lightning." Lightning replied coolly.

"And this must be Serah Farron." Balthier said noticing the other pink haired woman who, unlike Lightning, had softer features. "Or should I say Mrs. Villiers?"

Serah giggled and smiled. "Snow mentioned you before. It is pleasure to finally meet you, sir Balthier."

"Really? He mentioned you sometime before, too. Said he was the luckiest man on the planet; I can now see why. And the pleasure's all mine. Sorry I missed the wedding. If Snow and I had met any sooner, my partner and I may have been able to make an appearance." The sky pirate returned the smile.

"Speaking of your partner, where is she?" Sazh was quick to ask to which Snow softly chuckled.

"She's at the Strahl preparing for our departure. We came here to help escort one of the sky ships carrying refugees from Rabanastre. I took the time to see how you and Snow were doing and that's why I'm here. A man by the name Amodar told me where you possibly were at the moment." Balthier replied.

"Refugees from Rabanastre? Has the city fallen already?" Snow was shocked. He couldn't believe it. The demons were razing the cities and kingdoms one after the other. How much longer until they set their eyes to the Crystal Pillar and to Cocoon.

"No." Balthier calmly but the expression on his eyes were grim. "Not yet."

"Some of the refugees were originally from Nalbina. It fell a month ago. The demon attack was expected. The numbers of the demons that attacked was not. The battle went from early noon to midnight. The soldiers were exhausted and eventually the paling failed and from then on the situation went from bad to worse. Lord Rasler was wounded heavily, not just by flesh but by pride. It was the second time he failed to defend Nalbina. Luckily, he was saved by the Judge Magister sent by Queen Ashe and was brought back to Rabanastre to recover."

Balthier sighed. "I wasn't there, but I heard from the soldiers that when the paling fell, it was no longer a battle, it was a massacre."

Silence.

"Some of the refugees?" Hope hesitantly asked.

Balthier nodded. "Most are civilians from Rabanastre. The Queen gave order of an early evacuation."

"Something's comin', is there? Somethin' big." Sazh said with a sharp guess.

Balthier met the man's eyes. His discovery was not something he wanted to speak lightly. He didn't even know how to properly describe what he saw in Nabudis. He sighed, deciding that they needed to know. He looked towards the window and started. "Three days ago, I was sent along with three others to trace back the trail of the demons that attacked Nalbina. The trail led us to the Necrohol of Nabudis, and what we discovered there was far from pleasant…"

Everyone paid full attention to Balthier's tale. It was like hearing a prophecy of an impending doom. They have fought monsters, Cie'th, Eidolons, and fal'Cie before but are they prepared to face the enemy now?

The news only served to worsen Lightning's worry. If a force that large was to ever strike at Lucis, the city wouldn't stand a chance. It would fall in mere minutes. She shut her eyes.

_Noctis. Please wait for me._

* * *

**The Unseen World**

_Flash._

Shock.

_'That's my name! So that must be...'_

**_"You."_**

It was the the silver orb**_. _**

**_"That man is you. You were a noble knight once. You served a great kingdom, one that ruled firmly and justly over its people, a kingdom whose name had been forgotten over ages past."_**

He watched as more scenes from his past unraveled before him. They were now inside the royal castle and his past self was being introduced to the princess. A spark of recognition glittered from both the past Skurai and Princess Titania's eyes. The meeting was unexpected. Fate had once again brought them even closer than they were.

The princess smiled warmly at her newly appointed guardian and addressed the king, her father, saying she had no disagreement with this arrangement.

His past self tried to remain as calm and collected as possible. He tried not to react awkwardly at the princess' smile. Before the king and in front of the throne, he needed to act the perfect soldier. But his eyes couldn't deny the sight of the princess before her and unbeknownst to the king, the princess was also drowned in the soldiers solid gaze.

"My king, I swear to protect the princess with my life." his past self vowed. To him, this was more than just service to the kingdom, it was a self imposed responsibility. The king only saw a noble knight doing his duty. The princess saw a selfless man.

'So that was why she preferred we meet in secret before. She was a royal.' He figured out.

He watched as the events continued to unfold and was surprised that he remembered everything that happened at this moment.

_Flash._

The scene changed.

The scent of a finely cooked meal.

He was standing by the doorway in the castle's dinning hall. The princess was eating breakfast with the king. A few minutes and the king stood up and departed for the throne room to deal with his duties leaving the princess to finish her meal alone.

"Care to join me?" the princess suddenly asked.

Surprise caught his past self.

"Um. Th-thank you, milady. You are generous. But I have already eaten. Thank you!" his past self stammered.

The princess only nodded and smiled, continuing to eat her meal. This time, he smiled at her, too.

_Flash._

Another scene.

He was in the royal gardens, standing by the rose bushes while the princess was busy reading a book. She wore a light cream colored dress, her hair in her usual braid and flow, sitting on a stone bench in front of a fountain surrounded by more rose bushes. The flowers were in full bloom and butterflies flew around as if drawn to the princess kind and gentle presence.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you. I... I was afraid that, if you found out who I really was, you'll stop seeing me." the princess started as she close her book.

"You don't need to apologize, princess. I understand. And even if I did found out, it wouldn't stop me from seeing you in secret." Skurai smiled as he handed the princess a rose. For a brief moment, the princess' faced showed surprise, and then she blushed, accepting his offering.

"T-thank you, Skurai." she replied shyly.

He nodded and regarded the garden. "The flowers are really beautiful here."

"They are." the princess agreed as she smelled the rose Skurai offered but instantly dipped her head to hide a blush even redder that before by what the knight said next.

"But nothing compared to you."

The scene shifted.

_Flash._

He stood inside a vast room with shelves full of books, standing by the open doors of the balcony. Sunshine spilling inside the room. Then there was the sound of...

_Music._

The princess was playing the piano, her face calm as she weaved the cords and notes into a sweet melody, eyes closed in full concentration. The music was soothing and serene that it made Skurai's heart beat calmly.

He closed his eyes as the music played on feeling the notes as if it were the wind flowing around him in gentle caress. It made him feel at ease, relaxed.

After a few moments, the music faded.

"I may not know how to play the leaf but I do know that I can play a piano well." the princess said smiling at him and giggled.

Skurai chuckled softly. "You are very good, milady."

"Do you know how to play the piano?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not, milady."

"Would you like me to show you how?" the princess smiled sweetly offering him to sit beside her.

He accepted.

The scene changed.

_Flash._

Night time.

He was outside on the princess balcony atop her tower, standing guard. This was his usual place when he guarded the princess' quarters at night where he could see the walls and below. The stars shone bright and the cool breeze of the wind swept through his raven spikes. He gazed at the sky, his thoughts filled with the princess. Her silver eyes that shined just like the stars tonight, her cinnamon hair that were smooth and long, her soft lips, everything about her.

The princess came out of her balcony and approached him silently from behind. He turned around and what he saw caught his breathe. The princess, her hair free flowing with the light breeze, her eyes glittering with stars locking at his steadily, and wearing only white silk sleeping dress, her beauty even more enchanting under the glow of the moonlight. Skurai couldn't her eyes off her.

The princess approached closer, her eyes not breaking contact with his. He stepped closer as well, breaking the simple distance. They were lost in each others eyes. At that moment, nothing existed but them. Just the two of them.

They met in a sweet embrace, both eyes closed, lips locked in a sweet unbridled kiss.

The next moment they found themselves inside the princess quarters, intertwined on the bed. His sword and armor were abandoned on the floor along with his other clothing with the princess' nightdress. This was it for them, all the hidden affections and all the suppressed desire flooding out like water surging through a broken dam. He broke the kiss as they both grasped for the needed air.

She was sprawled beneath him, her eyes locked at his conveying her desire for him. She wrapped her hands around his back as she pulled him closer to her, pressing their warm bodies together. Their lips locked again and both their hands began to explore each other down to every corner. He withdrew from her lips and moved to her neck, down to her shoulders, and to her soft breasts. She moaned in pleasure to his ministrations and tugged at his raven hair. His hands roamed more freely, caressing her hips down to her legs. She shivered at his every delicate touch, every spot his hands trailed left a burning sensation in her.

The fire of desire was growing hotter in them. Their lips met again, the kiss lingering for a few moments. She kissed his cheek. Then a whisper escaped the princess lips, it was soft and sweet but enticingly pleading. "Skurai."

They kissed again, deep and passionate. She wrapped herself around him, as if never wanting to let him go again.

He met her eyes. He saw her need and she his. "Titania."

And there bodies joined.

_Flash_.

The scene changed.

* * *

**Cocoon**

The room was filled with serious conversations. Balthier, Snow, Sazh, and Fang were discussing about the situation regarding the demons while Vanille and Hope listened intently. Where did the demons come from? What are they after? These were some of the questions that all of them couldn't shed some answers to and only speculate.

Serah noticed her sister's distress at the moment. She knew her sister was considering a lot of things at the moment and she wanted nothing more than for her to share her burdens. "Sis, are you okay?" But Lightning remained silent.

"So, you're expecting a large scale attack. That's why you're evacuating early to save the civilians." Sazh said, stroking his chin.

Balthier nodded in agreement. "Yes. But not just Rabanastre, Archadia is expecting an assault, too. House Solidor has ordered the full mobilization of the Judge Magisters and their fleets. We do not know when or where the demons will attack this time but we do know that a large force is coming."

The demons haven't attacked yet. But they weren't fools. It's only a matter of time. Lightning contemplated the situation. The demons were coming from Nabudis. So the nearest cities that held the high possibility of an attack would be either Archades to the Northeast and Rabanastre to the South. Lucis was too far to the East of Nabudis but it was still a possibility. If the demons did decide to march towards Lucis, then they still have time. If they decided to leave tomorrow morning, she would be arriving in Lucis in, more or less, a day's time. Lucis was to the South of the Crystal Pillar of Cocoon.

"You have an airship. You offered us a ride, right?" Fang asked the sky pirate.

"Why, yes. But may I ask where a fine lady as breathtakingly admirable as you be going at a time like this?" Bathier said with a disarming smile.

"I-I am n-not ah l-lady." Fang stammered. She was starting to blush again, she turned to the side.

Vanille giggled when she saw this. She found it amusing that someone could pull such a reaction from Fang. It wasn't something they could see every day.

"We're planning to go to Lucis. I need to be there as soon as I can." Lightning finally decided to speak up.

Balthier eyes then shifted to Lightning. The pink haired woman was serious, he could see it her eyes. But whatever business she had in Lucis, it was no concern of him at the moment. Right now he was running errands for Queen Ashe which he usually does with no complaint. If the Queen of Rabanastre needed his help, he was happy to be of assistance. And right now, those errands involved saving lives. But he couldn't just turn a deaf ear to Snow's friends.

"We are headed back for Rabanastre. I can take you to the Skycity of Bhujerba and from there arrange for you an airship towards Lucis. I know the Marquis, it shouldn't be a problem. The weather seems too unfavorable at the moment, so we'll leave in the morning." Balthier said to them.

Lightning nodded to him. And this time, the spark of hope could be seen in the soldier's electric blue eyes. "Thank you. We will spend the remaining time to prepare." she said.

"Guess I'll be staying then soldier girl. You have a ride now. And I can't just leave Dajh at a moment's notice." Sazh said to which Lightning agreed.

"By the way, Balthier," Snow called out as the man was about to leave the office. "Do you have a place to spend the night?"

"No. Not yet." the sky pirate replied.

Snow smiled at him. "Well, I know just the place."

* * *

**The Unseen World**

_Flash_.

He was walking in the royal gardens with princess, holding each other's hand. He couldn't be any happier.

Unexpectedly, they came across the king. At this, Skurai and the princess quickly withdrew their hands from each other. Their relationship was still in secret and if the king found out, it would be troublesome. It was not yet time.

The king was speaking with someone, it was a prince. The king then introduced the prince to the princess, and what the king announced after the introduction surprised both Skurai and Princess Titania.

They were arranged to be married.

_Flash._

The scene changed.

He was walking towards the princess' chambers. Each step was as heavy as his heart. The princess was to be married to someone else. His heart was breaking.

When he arrived, Titania was crying at her bed.

Skurai's heart was aching at the sight. He never wanted to see the princess cry and the fact that the princess was to be married to the prince was making it all the more harder to bear.

The princess noticed him and quickly ran to his embrace. He saw her eyes streaming with tears, she didn't want this. They both didn't want this. But the princess had duties to the kingdom, and as a knight, so does he. They were both torn between affection and responsibility, a very difficult choice for their positions.

Tonight, wrapped in each others embrace, they found a brief respite. Skurai wanted to comfort her, and right now, they needed each other's hold.

She cupped her face with both hands. He stroked the stray strands of her hair. Their eyes locked, hers with spilled tears, his with unshed ones.

The last thing he saw was a tender kiss between himself and Titania before the scene disappeared again.

_Flash._

He was walking along the dark corridors of the castle when he heard faint whispers from a corner.

Curious, he sneaked to the corner and peeked. He saw the men that were with the prince when they arrived at the castle. They were having a serious exchange of words. He moved closer while trying to hide his presence. When he was close enough to hear what they were speaking, it only served to widen his eyes.

They were planning to assassinate the king.

_Flash._

"Take him to the dungeons!" the prince ordered.

He was being framed for an attempt to assassinate the king. The prince's guard bound him in chains and locked him inside a cell within the deepest parts of the castle dungeon. The prince found out the Skurai discovered his plot to assassinate the king and was now removing him from the picture. All hope was now lost. If the prince succeeded in taking over the throne, he was going to execute him soon, that much Skurai was sure. And the princess, will he ever see her again?

Silence and darkness. He was held inside the deepest parts below the castle. No sunlight and fresh air could reach him here.

**"****_We'll... T'is long since anyone was sent down here."_**

He was startled from his stupor.

**_"Hmm? Fascinating! I sense a mayhem of emotions. Love? Betrayal? Loyalty? Positively dizzying."_**

"Who's there?" he asked in the darkness.

**_"Oho! You can hear my voice? Ah... This is surprising..."_**

He looked around. He was sure the room was empty when the guards threw him inside. He was sure he was along in this cell.

**_"Ha! The object of your desire is a young lady of noble birth!"_**The voice read his mind.

"Where are you? Show yourself! Now!" He called out.

**_"Very well. For you, I gladly do."_**

There was a slight rumble and the stone floor attached with chains a few inches away from him began to rise. An eerie glowing object is what he saw, bound inside a cage and metal chains. It was a sword, a runed blade, and it appeared undamaged despite being locked away for how long inside the dungeon. When the cage finally emerged fully, the sword's hilt began to open, it was an eye. To Skurai's surprise, the sword hand an eerie glaring eye at its hilt.

**_"Behold Talatsu! Behold the sword born to rule the world! I seek only a worthy wielder... And now, at long last... I believe I have found him."_**

_Flash._

The scene disappeared. He was back in the darkness.

He placed a hand on his forehead, memories were surging back to him.

"So you are the sword. And that was how we met?" He spoke in the darkness.

**"****_Correct._****"** The silver orb appeared. But now when he looked closer, it wan't entirely an orb. It was an eye, similar to the one in the sword in his past.

"You are the sword. Talatsu."

**"****_Indeed I am. But the story is far from finished, Skurai. We need to continue. There are things that you still need to remember for you to fully understand."_**

"I see. Very well then. Show me more." he conceded. If to fully understand his current situation now means diving back into the past, then so be it. He was willing to go back down memory lane no matter what he's going to discover in his past. But he couldn't help but ask...

"Talatsu, what was in store for me when we finally met?"

Taltsu was silent for a moment as if in hesitation, and then answered in serious tone.

**_"The darkest of destinies..."_**

* * *

**Sorry it took a while. I was trying to brush up the previous chapters for some errors. I was contemplating madly if I should put in some contents I removed before or not. Thanks for those who took the time to leave reviews, it brightens me up knowing some people like my work.**

**If you're curious about the Unseen World, look up Etro's Gate. This is a slight spoiler, mind you.**

**If you're confused about the world map, check out the map of Ivalice of Final Fantasy XII. I figured this would be a good setting for the story. Lucis is east of Balfonheim. Cocoon is south of Mt. Bur-Omisace where the Crystal Pillar is.**

**If you're wondering about the Crystal Pillar, it's the pillar that keeps Cocoon afloat.**

**If you're curious about Balthier, he's just teasing Fang.**

**If you spot any errors, feel free to correct me.**


	5. Chapter V : The Blade and I

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter V**

**The Blade and I**

* * *

_Unless I wield the sword,_

_I cannot protect you._

_While holding the sword,_

_I cannot embrace you._

* * *

**The Unseen World**

_Flash._

"**_I seek only a worthy wielder… And now, at long last… I believe I've found him!"_**

Talatsu's words rang inside Skurai's head for a moment.

_'A worthy wielder.'_

_'Wielder.'_

"You mean _me_? You want _me_ to wield you?"

The sentient blade laughed and when it spoke, Skurai could see in his mind's eye a set of demonic eyes -Talatsu's eyes - looking at him intently. **_"We need one another. Give yourself to me and I can free us both. It will only cost you… _**

**_"Your soul."_**

"Soul?"

Was that a fair bargain? He thought of his life, how he worked so hard to become as strong as he is now, how much hardships and rigorous training to become one of the best soldiers in the kingdom. He thought of his duties and then of his comrades. He thought of his dreams and ambitions. And then, he thought of her.

_'Princess Titania.'_

What is his soul compared to her smile? He already gave her his heart. His soul meant nothing now. He swore he would protect her with his life. He would ensure she was never harmed. He needed to stop the prince, and he was willing to pay the price. "I'd give my soul just to see her one last time."

"I'll do it." He said with a determined resolved than he ever had. "My soul is yours if you will let me see her."

Talatsu laughed in his voice sinister. **_"The pact is sealed."_**

The chains that bound Skurai began to snap one by one. The floor began to shake slightly as the stone bars that caged Talatsu crumbled. The chains that held the blade to the ground snapped on the ends as shockwaves of power started to surge from the sentient blade.

"**_Our bonds are no more!"_**

The blade started to float and began to glow an eerie light.

"**_The Gods created me, and then feared their creation! They built this fortress and sealed me here."_**

The chains that still bound the blade sprang to life and flew towards Skurai. They wrapped around his right hand, catching him in surprise. He was startled by the blade's simple display of power.

"**_Come to me, my champion!"_**

The chains dragged his hand forward as the blade flew towards him. He caught the blade. It was light on his hand. He could easily swing it with one arm. It hummed as it glowed eerily, its power surging through him. The length and balance was perfect fit, and the handle was smooth on his grip. It was as if the blade was made for him. And that he was made for the blade.

"**_I will tell you now, in truth, you had no other choice! They ordained this from the beginning! All of it! Your love for her… Your fatal desire…"_**

Talatsu's apparition appeared before him. It had seven eyes, sharp rows of teeth, and on its head protruded two demonic horns. Its body was ethereal, like a shade mode of flowing shadow and blood. Its tongue flicked as it spoke.

"**_Even this final encounter, it was all as they planned! They knew you would come to me! This is our destiny! We can no more escape it than the Gods could Ragnarok!_****"**

The demonic appearance didn't incite fear in Skurai. It only made his resolve even harder. He had power now. If the Gods willed it as Talatsu said, then this was his fate. This was the price he would pay to see her beloved one last time, forever bound the cursed blade, Talatsu.

The demonic apparition of the blade disappeared and the chains that bound his arm and the blade started to turn into ashes. He held the blade in a strong steady grip. It really was perfect in his hand.

"**_We will cover this world in blood. Come, Skurai! They are waiting for us!"_**

_Flash._

* * *

_Clash._

The sound of swords clashing was in the air.

A wide swing and Talatsu shattered the defending soldier's sword.

"My sword! Uhnk!" The soldier's last words died on his lips as Skurai impaled him.

He broke out from the dungeons; in his wake were the blood and bodies of the prince's guard. It seems that the prince has already started taking over the castle. He hoped he was not too late. He searched for the princess, in her quarters, the gardens, the library, but to no avail. Every guard that came across him met their demise in Talatsu's thirst for blood. He needed to hurry, the castle was in flames and the smoke was making it harder to breathe and maneuver.

He arrived in front of the doors to the throne room.

_She must be near._

He broke down the door with a powerful kick surprising the prince who was waiting inside.

"Where is Titania?"

The prince grinned. "Hmm? Who's this? Ah! The Royal Guard! You should be in jail. Food not to your liking?" The prince mocked then gestured to a dead body by the wall, it was the king. "I wouldn't bother protesting to the king."

"I asked you where the princess was." Skurai's voice turned cold now.

"Single-minded, aren't you? Don't be in such a hurry." The prince said, still grinning, expecting to catch Skurai off guard as soldiers appeared behind him.

But Talatsu sensed their presence and saw them, warning Skurai who instantly cross-slashed the three soldiers behind him. They all fell from the blow, their blood spilling everywhere.

"For the last time, where is Princess Titania?!" This time he raised his voice.

The prince chuckled before answering him. "Why, she's been here all along."

"Skurai… You… came… I knew you would…"

His head snapped to where the voice came and he saw her. The princess was impaled on the wall by the throne, her hands nailed to the stones by large spikes. She was pale and she had a deep wound in her stomach. Blood was flowing out of her, staining her dress which was torn from different places. She was finding at hard to breathe as life was slowly slipping out of her.

The prince only continued to mock him further. "Yes… But don't you think you're a little late?"

He didn't even hear what the prince said. His sights were transfixed upon the princess.

"**_What now, Skurai?" _**Talatsu spoke.

_She still breathes! There is hope!_

Sensing that Skurai wasn't paying attention to him, the prince glared deciding to mock him again, but was astonished to see the sword the royal guard was holding. He laughed.

"Well! To think that the object of my long search should be brought straight to me!"

Skurai's murderous glare was on the prince. "I'll be happy to give it to you… point first! Release Titania!"

"Release her? Of course! I'll be happy to just do that. I'll release her… from life!"

With a wave of his hand, the prince's summoned forth vines covered with thorns. They sprouted from the ground below the princess and began to wrap around her adding fresh scars to her already bleeding body.

"If you make the slightest wrong move, she dies. Horribly, I might add."

"Damn you!" Skurai could only curse as more vines wrapped around Titania's body.

"Now, now! Temper, temper!" The prince smiled and summoned more vines. This time, they wrapped upon the princess neck, strangling her.

Skurai could only watch as Titania struggled for dear life. The thorns were ripping the fabric of her dress and were piercing her flesh. She was facing the difficulty of breathing. He couldn't bear it anymore.

"All right! You win!"

"Finally you see the light. Very good! Now then, gently lay the sword down on your right, then turn to your left... Now!" The prince ordered.

He looked at Titania, the princess was still struggling. If He dropped he lose his only weapon now, his chance to save her would slip. He sighed. He had no choice. If he refused to obey, the prince would kill the princess. He dropped Talatsu to the ground.

The moment the blade touched the ground, vines began to sprout at his feet and swifly wrapped around him rendering him immobile. He was caught off guard.

"You!"

"Ha ha ha! Well, that was simple. Clearly you didn't get the chance to bind your soul to the sword." The prince said as his fingers started to turn into vines and shot towards the blade. "Now... At last! The moment I've waited for." His vine fingers wrapped around the blade. "The dread blade, Talatsu!"

Skurai was shocked at the princes' slight transformation.

_He's not human!_

The prince began to laugh hysterically. "You are mine! Mine!" And then shock was on him.

Talatsu appeared in his mind's eye, a floating eye made of shadow and blood and scorching like a flame. The blade glared at the prince, his eye piercing the deepest caverns of his soul.

"**_Insolent creature! How dare the likes of you seek to claim me!"_**

"Ga- What?!" The prince did not expect this and he screamed as the power surging from the blade was dismembering his arm and crumbling it to dust. He screamed in loud and in pain. "My arm! It's…"

He finally released his hold on Talatsu, the blade pierced straight through the stone floor, shattering the ground with the impact.

"Damn you! You'll pay!" The prince bellowed, his voice held the tint of being demonic.

The vines wrapped around the princess stirred and began to tighten. She met Skurai's eyes and smile at him one last time.

"Skurai…"

She called out softly before the vines covered her fully from head to toe and constricted the life out of her.

Skurai bellowed in rage. He broke from the vines and thorns that bound him in his surge of fury. But it was already too late. The princess was no more.

"Titania… No!"

_Flash._

The scene disappeared.

He found himself in the darkness again. He was crying, tears silently streaming down his cheeks. He remembered her now. Sadness. Loss. Despair.

"_Take me away from here, Skurai."_

"_Far away where no one can find us."_

The tears continued to fall as the princess voice whispered in his head.

"_Somewhere where we can find happiness."_

"_You'll do that, won't you, Skurai?"_

"Titania." he whispered her name softly. How long has it been since he said her name. He remembered her smile, how she laughed, how beautiful and perfect she was.

"_I love you, Skurai… I love you so much…"_

He fell to his knees. He couldn't stop his tears. And he was slightly shaking. It was as if he lost her again, even though it had already happened in the past.

"What happened after, Talatsu?"

The sentient blade released a sigh.

"**_You went on a rampage. The hate fed you. It consumed your heart. Her death fueled the darkness. You embraced the rage! The hate! I could only watch in awe as you massacred everyone and everything. I didn't even try to stop you; after all, it served my purpose."_**

It was coming back to him, he sliced the prince's head off who was actually a demon in disguise, how he brutally killed the remaining soldiers, and how he embraced the princess body one last time before leaving the castle in flames.

"**_It is all coming back to you now, isn't it?"_**

"It is. Although, there are still black fragments, some pieces of the puzzle still missing." he replied.

"**_It will all come back swiftly now. This memory was the deepest and oldest, you know. And the first most important - your memory of Titania - although, a very tragic one. I am sorry."_**

He raised an eye brow at this. "Are you really Talatsu? Where is that blood-thirsty blade I knew?"

Talatsu chuckled.

**_"The blood-thirsty blade is gone, Skurai. Its thirst for blood forever quenched. Our curse forever lifted."_**

"_Our_ curse?" he asked puzzled.

"**_Yes. We figured this out before we died, for the last time. When you bound your soul to me, you were cursed to live your life searching for blood that would appease me. Until you could find such blood, your soul was eternally mine and I am bound to you. If you die, you will be reborn in a new life but still we are bound. The cycle of life and death continues as long as you cannot find blood that could put me to rest."_**

_Flash._

Another memory.

He looked different now. His black raven hair was long, and he wore a different armor. Silver shoulder armor that extended to cover his neck, a long black coat, black trousers, and black boots.

"So this is where you've been hiding! The cursed prosecutor, Skurai."

The man that approached had long disheveled hair. He carried a large blade on his back. He wore large shoulder pauldrons and wore light garments for quick movement.

"I can feel the dark energy emanating from your wretched body. Tracking you down was a nightmare, Skurai."

He glared at the intruder.

"Easy… I'm not here to disrupt your solitude. I merely want to put you to rest… _eternally._"

Skurai remained unfazed. "And how shall I address you?" He asked casually.

"I am honored. The name's Kyugesu, a trained Death Puppet Warrior, as well as bounty hunter." The man replied.

Skurai stood up from his sitting position and dislodged Talatsu from the ground it was pierced.

"Heard that, Talatsu? Another loser to quench your blood thirsty appetite. He calls himself Kyugesu. His blood is screaming to be let out."

He readied his stance and faced the puppet warrior.

"Very well… I look forward to be rid of this accursed life sealed by fate…"

The battle didn't even last long. Skurai was only playing with the warrior to begin with.

"Satisfied now, cursed blade Talatsu?"

"**_Not even close! I hunger for more!"_**

"And more you shall have…"

When he was about to depart, two crows flew in his direction and landed behind him. Skurai noticed something odd about the crows when suddenly, they morphed. He recognized who the newcomers where.

"Odin's Beholders."

_Flash._

"That was when the Beholders appeared before us." he remembered.

_"You fell into the pits of hell for love… And the choice you made is both tedious and doomed for failure. Since it is redemption you seek for your one true love… You have been pushed into an abyss of condemned living, one without end, for eternity…"_

The words of the Beholder rang back in memory.

"They pointed us to Fayon, a village of the descendants of the four constellations. They said that there we could find the blood that could finally allay you."

"**_Correct. It was there that we met a Valkyrie, we failed though, we were out of her league and there were interventions."_**

His memories came flowing back. Fayon was under attack which made a very convenient cover for him to move inside. A red haired swordsman. _Chaos._

"**_I doubt the blood of the Valkyrie could have appeased me. There we also met, for the first time, Balder's reincarnation."_**

He remained silent as the memories settled in and fell into place.

"**_You see now how the Gods toy with us. They pluck the strings that make us dance, finger and toe. My share of the curse was the thirst. You may not know how it feels, but I should tell you, it is like there's a gaping hole in your being that needs to be filled. Although drinking a large amount of blood soothes the hunger, it is palliative, a momentary respite."_**

Silence and another surge of remembrance.

"We annihilated the Assassins Guild." He remembered how he ventured into the guild's most secret location and massacred everyone hoping to find good blood. He even framed Balder's reincarnation, the man named Chaos, for the slaughter.

"And then we met again, in Geffen, in the Tower." He looked different in the memory. He remembered how he and Chaos battled in the great library. He held a woman hostage to draw him out. The battle dragged on and he was gaining the upper hand but something unexpected happened. The woman suddenly triggered his memories of Titania.

"I was defeated. And the man's blood did not appease you. We failed. I let go and died."

"**_The first of many deaths, the cycle goes on."_**

_Flash._

The events flowed fast this time, a sign that his memories are fully returning.

He was standing on a white desert and a night sky. From a distance he could see a large dome. He was battling a boy with orange hair, wearing a sinister looking mask, and armed with a black sword.

_The Shinigami boy._

The boy possessed a sinister kind of power. He was strong though he couldn't win against him and Talatsu. His blood didn't interest the blade. He left him bloodied in the desert floor.

He ventured on in this world, leaving a trail of blood on his wake. His exploits were eventually discovered by a group of strong beings calling themselves the Zero Division. He was defeated by them, they were very powerful, and the being called the Spirit King threw him back to the cycle of rebirth.

_Flash._

He was up against a man with blue eyes and slicked-back white hair. Demonic energy emanated from the man. The man possessed almost a dozen weapons on his arsenal and was very proficient with all of them. He lost the fight but surprisingly, the man knew of Talatsu's nature and offered the blade some drops of his blood.

"_A taste of my power, perhaps it will help you in your journey."_

_Sparda._

He remembered his words though his blood did not please Talatsu.

_Flash._

More memories flooded in. He fought countless warriors, both villains and heroes, on countless battlefields, in different times, varying worlds. Countless defeats and victories, yet not one drop of blood quenched the cursed blade.

There was no rest.

"**_You remember Siegfried, wielder of Soul Calibur."_**

He smirked. "He was a formidable warrior. He earned my respect when ran his blade through you and straight through me. Soul Calibur was a sword that could rival you, Talatsu."

_Flash._

The memory came slower this time.

"Where are we this time?" he asked.

The view was serene, an open sea in front of him carrying the light ocean breeze. Behind him was a lush jungle with tall trees and rich greenery. The sound of wildlife could be heard and he could see smoke rise from settlements and camps in the distance. But despite the beauty, he could not ignore a familiar scent in the air. War. It was the scent of inevitable war.

"**_Azeroth."_**

Talatsu replied and the memories of this lifetime rushed back to him.

"**_We were here for a while. This world was full of strange and strong blood."_**

He remembered. The world was filled with different races, magic flowed freely, and civilization flourished from different parts of the continents.

_Kalimdor._

The World Tree, he was there. At Hyjal's Summit, he fought against the Legion alongside the other races. He did not care for allegiances but he was impressed by the Horde's drive for blood and combat and the Legions agents were powerful beings which delighted Talatsu.

_Heh. Archimonde. Not even the blood of a demon lord._

_Outland._

The Black Temple, the battle against The Betrayer where he fought with a nightelf warden and broken draenei. The battle was short lived and disappointing. And again, Talatsu was not pleased with the blood of the demon-nightelf hybrid.

_The Sun Well._

The blood of a blood mage was disappointing still and what was more disappointing was that the demon lord he was after managed to escape back to the Twisting Nether. Talatsu was displeased.

_Kil'jaeden was clever. Kael'thas was a fool._

_Northrend._

Ulduar was a waste of time. The blood of Old God did not even interest Talatsu. So they set their sights to a stronger being.

Ice Crow Citadel, he fought against the Lich King alongside the champions of the different races. Frostmourne was a formidable foe. It was disappointing when they discovered that Arthas was fully undead by that point, he apparently threw his last remnant of humanity away before the final battle. No blood flows from the dead.

Then, he remembered how he died in this lifetime. He smirked in remembrance. "Not even the blood of an Aspect could quench your thirsts, Talatsu."

The blade chuckled darkly. **_"You remember? Deathwing's blood was hardly blood at all. Their world didn't offer the blood I wanted anyway."_**

"But the power we gained from all the blood we spilled there was worth it, don't you agree?"

"**_To some extent, yes it was, but not entirely. All the power we gained from all the blood we drank was merely means and footstools to our goal. I was not after power, and neither were you. We were after blood… and freedom. All our allegiances during those battles meant nothing, we used them, and they needed us."_**

He understood. From the very beginning, he did not desire power, only freedom, only rest. And perhaps Talatsu was the same. Perhaps all he wanted was to be able to quench his thirst and be finally free from his fate, from both of their accursed fates. Everything they did was for freedom. They did not have time to morn for loss.

"By the way, Talatsu, whose blood finally quenched your appetite?" He inquired.

Talatsu laughed. **_"You still don't know? You haven't figured it out?"_**

Skurai shook his head. He really didn't know, or more like he didn't remember. Perhaps in one lifetime he finally found someone very strong and defeated him, finally appeasing Talatsu.

"**_Let me show you the final piece of the puzzle."_**

_Flash._

Another familiar scene unfolded before him and he couldn't help his heart from beating faster.

"**_Never before in our existence have I seen a world so full of senseless conflict. This world was full of wars. Nations against nations, city against city, race against race. Corruption, and greed, this world was a large blood well! And we used the chaos to our advantage."_**

He looked at the scene, burning buildings, dead bodies, smoke rising from the ashen ground, and the dark sky blot out the sun from shining rays of hope. Destruction was everywhere, abandoned cars in the street, ransacked establishments, and blackened structures. It was a city in ruins and the scent of death lingered in the air. Did he and Talatsu cause all this?

"So in this lifetime, we were out to destroy the world." Skurai asked.

"**_This world was already set ablaze. There is little point setting fire to world already lost. We only hastened the inevitable by shedding more blood!"_**

Déjà vu. _We didn't succeed._

"But we didn't succeed. Why?" He asked Talatsu.

"**_Because of her."_**

There was a woman was running amidst the ruins as if she was frantic. She was shouting, calling out. Skurai realized that the woman was searching for someone. But who could be in a place like this? And for the woman to risk her safety to even come here, it was confusing. When the woman got closer, he forgot to breathe.

The woman resembled Titania. Although the woman's hair was black as evening sky, she had her eyes and her smooth features. And she was wearing a simple white dress and casual shoes. She continued to call out into the ruins, searching for the person she wanted to see. When he looked at her eyes again, he could see the tears waiting to be shed. And he knew then that she was doing her best to hold them in.

"Skurai! Skurai! Where are you?!" she called out.

_She's looking for me?_

He appeared from behind one of the ruined buildings holding Talatsu in his right hand. His clothes were bloodied and scared in some places but he remained unwounded. When he turned to see who had called his name, shock showed upon his face.

"Angeli! What are you doing here?"

She ran to him. "Please, Skurai! Please stop this!"

This woman, she was important to him in a special kind of way.

"**_As I told you before, this world was in constant conflict and a lot of people were suffering. But this woman, she was kind, and she loved this world. Her blood was untainted and pure. She believed that the world could be saved, she had hope."_**

_Angeli._

Now he remembered. Sweet, kind and gentle, and very secretive, that was Angeli. Never before in a lifetime had someone approached him without fear. To the world, Skurai was a nightmare but to Skurai, the nightmare was Angeli. The woman was ridiculously kind. No matter what burden he resolved to bear, no matter how he drove everyone away, she alone never left his side. To think that Talatsu would spare someone from his thirst was very strange.

"**_The woman was strange, in a special way. When we met for the first time, she noticed right away that I was sentient. And then, she held no fear to be within our presence which intrigued me even more. She had the capacity to see the goodness in things, even in me, a cursed blade, and in you, a damned man, which only served to amuse me more, and irritate you. We let her be."_**

He looked into her eyes again and this time, he realized something, something that was supposed to be impossible. And with that realization, the rest of that fragment of memory came.

"I fell for her, didn't I? Something I did not expect. After an endless cycle of death and rebirth, a thousand lifetimes on the constant hunt for blood, I never knew I could still fall in love. But fate was always cruel; we could never be together…"

"**_Yes, and that triggered your spike of hate again, the same time when you lost Titania. Your hatred for the world, for your fate, for destiny, for the Gods that toyed with us only fueled the darkness within…"_**

"…And I lost myself in our blood lust to drown away the sorrow, just like before. We took our hatred out on this world. We spilled blood for your thirst… and my vengeance. But she searched for us, and it was then on the last day…"

_The last day. This was the last day._

And it came, the last piece of the puzzle, as the events unfolded before him.

_Flash._

"Please stop this, Skurai." Angeli pleaded, her tears starting to spill.

"I am sorry, Angeli. But I cannot. As long as I can't find blood that would sate this blade, I will not stop." He replied to her coldly. He did not meet her eyes, afraid that the sight of them would crumble his resolve.

The woman cried. "Why? There must be some other way. Please stop." Her knees began to shake and when she took a step back to regain her balance, she fell down sitting on the ruble; a stray shard of glass caused a cut in her palm.

What happened next was unexpected. At the scent of Angeli's blood, Talatsu stirred. The scent of innocent and untainted blood spurred Talatsu into a blood rage.

"**_Skurai! Her blood smells sweet! I want it! Kill her!"_**

The cursed blade commanded to Skurai's utter shock.

_Kill Angeli?_

"No! Talatsu!" He refused but the blade took control of his body. He stood in front of the woman with his sword raised, ready to slash. He could see the fear and confusion in her eyes. No, he needed to stop this. He won't allow her to die.

"**_Kill her! Now!"_**

He was fighting against his own movements, trying to restrain himself from moving any further. "Angeli! Run! The blade… It wants your blood! Hurry up and go!"

He struggled as he held his sword arm from slashing down at her. He mustered all his strength to stop Talatsu's control. It was difficult to stop the blade when it was on a blood rage, and the scent of sweet, untainted blood, only made it the more difficult for Skurai to hold the blade back.

"Angeli! Move! Now!"

The girl stood up but she didn't run. Instead, she moved closer to Skurai. She was still crying but she wiped away the flowing tears. She spoke in her soft voice but it was laced with determination and resolve.

"No." she said. "Let it take me, Skurai. If my blood will appease it and stop all this madness, I'm willing to give myself up."

Her eyes locked steadily at his. He could see she was serious. Why? Why did he have to lose someone else again? It was better then, when she could not have her. Now, he was forced to take her life. The fates are cruel. How he hated the world. How he sought revenge against destiny. From the very start he was condemned to a cursed living in constant hunt for blood. And now to finally found the blood that Talatsu so desired, he was face with a difficult choice. Should he choose love which condemned him to hell or vengeance, sweet and satisfying, gratifying vengeance?

_The life of a woman I care for or the freedom of my soul?_

"**_Skurai! This is our chance. You will be free from this never ending cycle. Kill her! Let me drink her blood and we will be set free from Fate's cruelty!"_**

He fell silent for a moment and his expression turned serious. He won't be able to stop Talatsu for so long. He needed to decide. He needed to make another difficult choice. He met Angeli's eyes, small tears still dripping; he could bear to watch it no more. The choice was not difficult after all.

"You're right. We will be set free. I'm sorry, Angeli."

What happened next left Angeli and Talatsu shocked and surprised. Skurai plunged the cursed blade straight through his stomach. Blood sputtered out from his mouth and he fell to his knees but held the blade tight on him and plunged it further into him. His blood flowed out like a creek, forming a pool on the ground where he knelt.

He coughed up more blood as he tried to speak. "I'm sorry… Talatsu. Perhaps… in another… lifetime." he apologized to the blade pierced through him. Their chance for freedom was at finger's grasp, but he threw it away. The blade began to pulsate as if with a heartbeat and started to draw on his blood.

"**_Skurai… Your blood. It was your blood all along. Finally… "_**

"I see. Finally." he was relieved. After all this time.

The eye on the hilt of the blade began to close as Talatu's voice faded.

"Skurai!" Angeli cupped his cheeks. She started crying again. "Why! Why! Why!"

He smiled at her sweetly. "I'm sorry, Angeli."

He touched her face, staining her cheek with his blood. She leaned unto his touch as he wiped the tears that spilled from her eyes. "I am a cursed man. But even then I wish you happiness – even if the entire world must turn against me for it."

His words only served to prolong her crying. He didn't want that, he wanted to see her beautiful smile in his last moments. But fate was always cruel to him, even on his dying breath, his final moments. Talatsu didn't stir anymore. Finally, the blade was put to rest. Now, it was his turn.

He looked towards the sky; the dark clouds were parting, allowing the sun's rays to pass through. He never appreciated the sight before. He coughed up more blood.

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance, has endured torment to find the end of the journey, in _your_ salvation… and _my_ eternal slumber."

"Skurai! Please. Don't go." she pleaded, tears running down her face. She wrapped her hands around him in tight embrace. She didn't mind the blood that stained her dress, the only thing on her thoughts right now were dying man's predicament.

"Good bye, Angeli. I… I love… you."

His eyes closed and finally, he was free. The cycle ends and he can rest now. The cursed persecutor was no more.

_Flash._

"So in the end it was my blood." he said plainly at the discovery.

"**_I find it amusing though. It was love that bound you to the curse and it was love the freed you from it, too."_**

He went silent again. So that was his sacrifice, not only did she save the life of the woman she loved but also the world. With him as the common threat, the world learned to unite – a lesson they gladly learned. For once in a countless cycle, he did something good.

"**_I am sorry, Skurai. It was in my nature to hunger for her blood."_**

"Don't be. In the end we are free. Now, we have a new purpose and this time a better one."

There was resolve in his voice. "Let's go, the Goddess will surely want to see us now."

They left the dark room and Skurai closed the doors of his past but this time he didn't activate the seal nor replaced the lock. He was done hiding his past. He will forever remember them. Titania. Angeli. All those memories.

_We move forward._

* * *

**I hope this chapter wasn't very confusing and I hope you didn't find it weird.**

**I made this a bit longer that the previous chapter because some people left some reviews which really helped encourage me.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter six will be out very soon.**

**If you spot any errors, feel free to correct me.**


	6. Chapter VI : Books and Brands

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**Books and Brands**

* * *

_Anyone may claim __that he will act __in the direst times,_

_Yet only a brave man acts __in times great and small._

* * *

**Cocoon**

Morning.

Lightning Farron was ready. She already spoke with Lieutenant Amodar last night before leaving the headquarters. She packed her stuff before sleeping. She woke up and took an early shower and breakfast. She double checked her pack before leaving the house. She had arrived at Bodhum's beach half an hour earlier before the agreed time to meet. She wore her usual attire and her Blazefire Saber safely hanging off her belt. She carried a medium sized duffel bag where she packed her stuff for the journey ahead.

The weather finally turned for the better. Light clouds rolled the skies waiting for the sun to fully rise. The sea breeze was cool and comforting. The scent of moist air lingered as traces of last night's heavy raining was being drifted away to welcome a new day. She stared at the beach, appreciating its splendor. She used to be cold and standoffish; her sights were always on her duties and her responsibilities. Everything changed when she met her friends, their journey to challenge their fate. And everything changed further when she met Noctis. She smiled as the warm sunrise greeted her. She used to never smile a lot before, but after saving Serah, after meeting Noctis, she learned to trust others more firmly and express her emotions more rather than keeping them all bottled up inside.

"_Learn to stop and smell the flowers, Light."_

She remembered Noctis' words when they were spending some time in his mother's gardens. It was a treasured memory, one of a dozen more. She truly missed Noctis. How she wished she was in his arms right now though she won't admit it out loud.

"You're early, Miss Sunshine."

Fang's voice broke her sweet reverie. She turned around to acknowledge their arrival. Fang arrived with Vanille, both carrying their own duffel bags and their weapons tucked securely behind them.

"Wow! The sunrise looks so amazing, doesn't it, Light?" Vanille exclaimed in her usual cheerful voice.

"It sure is." Lightning replied, gazing back to behold the wonderful view.

A few minutes passed and the others started to arrive. First, it was Sazh and Dajh and of course with the little chocobo chick. Then Serah and Snow arrived after another few minutes.

"You left early, sis." Serah said as she and Snow dismounted from the airbike. She approached Lightning and handed her lightning bolt necklace. "You forgot this."

Lightning instinctively place her hand on her chest where her necklace should be hanging. It wasn't there. In her haste, she forgot it at home when she left earlier. Thank Etro, Serah found it. She thanked her sister as she received her necklace and put it back on. She felt incomplete without it.

Last one that showed up was Hope and to their surprise, Cid Raines was with him.

"Hey guys!" The silver haired boy greeted. "Someone wants to see us."

Cid Raines, a former l'Cie and commander of the military unit Cavalry. When Coccon was successfully saved by Lightning and her companions and ended the fal'Cie tyranny, Raines along with Amodar and the rest of the surviving military divisions stepped up to create a new government to govern Cocoon. He supported Fang's claim that people can settle on Gran Pulse, the world below and pursued the Pulse Settlement Campaign. Through his efforts, the people nominated him as Primarch, but he humbly refused the offer stating that he would not rule Cocoon but serve it.

"Raines, you seriously didn't just come here to see me off, did you?" Fang smirked playfully as he approached the man.

Raines chuckled softly at Fang's playfulness and smiled. "I seriously came to see you off, Fang."

Fang raised an eyebrow at him. Vanille giggled, it seems that men were coming left and right at her friend. First, Balthier and now, Raines? The world must be going crazy.

"But I also came for another matter, a rather more disturbing one."

At this, the group's attention was fully grasped by Raines. The man's tone was serious. Sensing that he had their attention, he went on.

"There is something I wanted to show you." He removed his right hand gloved.

The group went silent. It was a l'Cie brand but somehow it looked vaguely different. Questions were surging through their heads now. How could this be? They have already freed Cocoon. They defeated the fal'Cie. Right now, they are facing a new threat, the demons that came from an unknown realm. With the reappearance of the fal'Cie brands, this only made things more complicated. Do they have to fight demons _and_ fal'Cie now?

Snow was the first to break the suffocating silence. "Perhaps… Perhaps this is somehow tied to the appearance of the demons. Perhaps, your focus has something to do with them."

Raines nodded. "Perhaps it is. That was what I thought too at first. But then I had a dream last night, a strange one. I was standing before a crystal throne. There was a woman and she was speaking to me. She said 'gather my warriors, twilight approaches.'"

After Raines quoted the words, his brand flashed a bright light that engulfed everyone. And then they saw a vision.

_A crack in the sky. _

_A gate._

_A man falling._

_A large shadow._

_A legion of demons._

_A rain of green fire._

_An old book._

_A city._

_A great crystal._

And then they saw her, the Goddess Etro. She appeared before them in the vision and spoke, her voice commanding and echoing into the darkness that engulfed them. In the dark vision, she alone was the beacon of light.

"_My warriors, my chosen, you are all needed." _

Streams of light streaked out from the goddess. It flowed towards all the former l'Cie, latching where there brands were before and marking them all anew, power began to surged to them from the link before it faded.

"_Twilight is coming. Protect the crystal. Save the planet."_

And then they began to fall.

"_Go. Time is running out. I will watch over you all."_

And in another flash of light, they were all back standing on the beach of Bodhum as if they hadn't moved at all.

Silence.

Reality. They were l'Cie again and this time, with a new focus.

"It's back but it's strangely different." Snow said examining his brand. He then concentrated and tried to cast a light Blizzard spell. He extended his arm and ice shot forth in front of him.

"It seems we have our powers back." Fang said, playing with a fireball with one hand.

Lightning placed a hand slightly above her breasts. She knew it was there, she could feel it. They were l'Cie again. After everything they've been through, after defying fate, the Gods still toy with them. She was angry. This was the reason why Serah turned to a crystal before.

_Serah!_

She looked towards Serah. She was held in Snow's embrace, her right hand covering her left bicep. She was branded too. This can't be happening, not again. Not when she was about to leave her again. Despair was crawling up her spine.

Sazh felt the same. Not his little boy. Dajh is too young for this. They were lucky before when Dajh had a different focus and was turned into a crystal. Now, he doesn't know. He silently wrapped his arms around his son trying to figure what to do now.

"Um… Hey, Sazh. Where is Dajh's brand supposed to be again?" Vanille asked inspecting the little boy's hands. "I can't seem to find it. It's was supposed to be on his hand right?"

Sazh released his embrace and searched the boy for his mark. He didn't find it. "You're right, Vanille. It's not there. He isn't branded. Dajh, can you sense us again like you used to?"

The boy shook his head, and Sazh was relieved that his son was spared.

"Perhaps this is different. Perhaps this isn't like those l'Cie brands like before. Look at the markings, and the patters, it's strangely different from what I remembered." Hope spoke up.

Snow noticed it too. "You're right, kid." He examined his mark. It was different than before. "I think Hope is right. My mark looks different. Some weird looking green circle is there where the eye should be."

"I noticed that, too." Raines showed his brand. "It's as if the mark has reached its final stage but it didn't turn us into Cie'th."

The others examined their mark, except Lightning. Rather, she inspected Serah's mark and found that the green circular pattern was also there, staring at here like a mocking eye.

"Vanille!"

"What?" The cheerful girl asked innocently at Hope who looked away hiding his red face. "I was only looking at my mark."

They laughed except Hope who was trying to suppress his further blushing at what he saw.

They looked up at the sound of an airship. It was the Strahl. It was time to depart. The sky ship landed on the shore and the door opened and Balthier stepped out to meet them.

"I'm sorry, Ladies. Forgive my late entrance, my partner and encountered some minor issues with the ship. The Strahl's such a fickle girl, you see."

Balthier noticed that there was something wrong. Serah was hugging Snow, her expression sullen. Hope's face was red. And Fang was inspecting something on her shoulder.

"Is something the matter?" he asked Snow.

Snow sighed. This is gonna be one long story but he decided that Balthier needed to understand the situation. He was sure this would give the sky pirate a headache. He showed Balthier his brand and was about to explain, the sky pirate only surprised him.

"Is that a l'Cie brand?"

The sky pirate then noticed Fang's shoulder, Serah's bicep, Snow's arm, Hope's wrist, and Raines' hand. They were all branded, obviously Lightning and Vanille, too, even though he couldn't see where there brands are. He recognized the weird tattoo from one of his father's research; they were definitely l'Cie brands, marks given by the fal'Cie to their pets. But something was different, their brands bore…

"If I'm not mistaken, those are l'Cie brands. Snow, I taught you've completed your focus?" He asked his blonde haired friend. "And what's even stranger is that circular green pattern on the middle. The design is familiar."

"The design is of Etro Script and that is the Mark of Etro." They turned around towards the Strahl to see the person who spoke. It was Fran, Balthier's partner.

"Ladies and gents, allow me to introduce my partner, Fran." Balthier said, gesturing to his partner.

"Fran, surely you remember Snow and Sazh."

Fran nodded to them in recognition then turned to the others.

"This is Serah. That's Lightning. Hope. Vanille." Balthier said as he introduced them one by one to Fran. When he introduced the Viera to Vanille, the cheerful girl shook Fran's hand and stared at her in awe.

"You're a Viera! You're so beautiful! I like your ears!" Fran smiled at Vanille's compliment and Balthier smiled amusingly at this. People don't get to see a Viera in this part of the world every day.

"And this lovely lady right here is Fang."

"I told you, I'm not a lady." Fang blushed slightly as she muttered.

"Ah! General! Didn't expect to see you here." Balthier said noticing Raines and shook his hand.

"I came for this, we were all former l'Cie. We just recently received our brands back with a new focus." Raines replied, showing Balthier his brand. "Your partner said something about 'the mark of Etro.' What do you know about all this?"

Fran spoke before Balthier could reply. "There is a story among my people, the Viera, about the Goddess charged to protect the balance between this world and The Unseen World. Although she is referred to as the Goddess of Death, Etro is kind, compassionate, and protective towards living beings, especially her chosen. If the balance between worlds is threatened, it is then that Etro would act, gathering her warriors to oppose the chaos. Her chosen are branded with her mark, those brands you have right now."

"Now I remember. Those are not ordinary l'Cie brands from regular fal'Cie. Those brands are from the Goddess, you were chosen. The Mark of Etro proves it." Balthier said with certainty.

"Wait. Wait a second. How'd you know all this?" Sazh was quick to ask.

Balthier started to explain and everyone listened quietly. "My father was a brilliant man. He was a scientist in Archades. His discovery led to much advancement in the empire including the creation of nethicite and advanced airships and weaponry. In his thirst for knowledge, my father researched a lot of things and one time I came across one of his discoveries in his abandoned lab. He was researching about the history of the Gods."

He paused and cleared his throat. "You say that the fal'Cie controlled your fates before. It turns out, so was ours. But in our lore, it was the Occuria. Like the fal'Cie, the Occuria also had special pets, ones they could control to ensure that the fate of world played by their hands. Although many l'Cie are created at a time, the Occuria would only chose one in a dynasty, a Dynast King. The Dynast King possessed powers beyond mortal men and was gifted with a weapon that could cut through the crystals. We fought to break free from the Occuria's hold on our fates like you did against the fal'Cie."

"How did you come across the knowledge about the Goddess Etro?" Hope asked curiously.

Fran answered him. "From Balthier's father's research, little was known about the Goddess Etro. Some believed she was an Occuria or a fal'Cie. Some accounts say that she is the sister of Cosmos, the Goddess of Order. Other sources say she is related to Hallowed Pulse, the creator of Gran Pulse, our world, and Fell Lindzei, the creator of Cocoon, the world above. The only thing we are assured of is that the Goddess was charged with the balance. And your brands signify your roles in this."

Balthier went on. "From what I have learned, when a fal'Cie starts to succumb into despair during their focus, an Eidolon appears before him or her to end the 'misery'. Have you all experienced this?"

Those with Eidolons nodded.

"In truth the Eidolon is sent by the Goddess Etro to a l'Cie 'to deliver hope when all is lost'. This was the same for the Dynast King, before we believed that the Espers were given as wardens from the Gods to ensure that their supremacy will not be challenged. It was in fact Etro's helping hand to give strength to the Dynast King."

"In the end, you defied your fates as l'Cie and saved Cocoon from the fal'Cie's grasps. And so did we when Ashe broke the crystal that bound us to the Occuria's will." Fran finished.

"So we are not so different after all." Raines stated.

"If a l'Cie fails his focus, he turns into a Cie'th, and if he succeeds, he turns into a crystal. What about the Dynast King?" Fang asked.

"That I do not know, although, I know for sure that the Dynast King is not bound to the Occuria by brand but by blade. And only the Dynast King can use the blade that can cut crystal." Balthier replied.

Lightning touched her chest where her mark was. So they were chosen by the Goddess to protect the planet, to preserve the balance. This was tied up to the demons, so her plan hasn't changed at all. If they succeed, will they turn into crystal again? She's still going to Lucis. The goddess said to protect the crystal.

Shock and realization dawned upon her face.

_Protect the Crystal._

_Crystal._

_Lucis._

_Shit!_

* * *

**Archades**

The Draklor Laboratory, the Empire's weapons and research begins and ends here. It is located a short distance from the administrative district in the northeast of Archades. The laboratory is sponsored by the Archadian Imperial Army, with Dr. Cidolfus Demen Bunansa as its former head researcher and policy maker, Balthier's late father. Much of the discoveries and inventions were credited to the brilliant man. From airship and weapon designs and magical endeavors, even the magicite and Mist research was all made possible thanks to Cid. But that was years ago before the man went mad.

"Found anything yet, brother?"

Basch fon Ronsenburg's voice echoed through the vast library of the Draklor Laboratory. Just as the ceilings were high, so were the bookshelves. This chamber was a vast tomb of knowledge and information that covered different aspects and branches of science and magic. Weaponry, arcanery, alchemy, history, culture, monsters, all could be found here and yet they could not seem to find the one thing they needed right now, knowledge about the demons.

"No. Nothing yet." His twin brother Gabranth replied. "One would think that Doctor Cid had it all in here but it seems we are mistaken. Have you tried looking at the west wing?"

Basch nodded. "I have and I've nothing there that pertains to the demons. If there are no records of them in our world, perhaps Balthier and Fran were right. Perhaps they came from a different realm of sorts."

"I'm starting to think so, too." Gabranth said as he replaced the book he just scanned. "Still, we must not lose hope, brother. There must be something we can find that would help us."

Basch nodded in agreement. His brother was right; all hope is not lost yet. So far, Archades remained untouched by the demon threat. For some reason, the demons seem to be ignoring the Imperial City and were purposely moving towards the Kingdom of Lucis which was further in the east past the Cerobi Steppes. But they remained vigilant. They do not know what the demons' motives were and what they're after so they must ensure that when they strike, Archades stands prepared. He took some books from the nearby shelves and joined Gabranth in the table, searching for information.

The sound of clinking armor broke the twin's concentration on their task and they turned towards the arrival of another judge. Like all Judge Magisters, the judge wore a suit of full plate mail with a long black cape flowing behind bearing a red symbol of the Empire. Unlike Gabranth's and Basch's armor, the judge's had large curved plates around the hips and thighs, and the helmet had orb protrusions. The judge magister was carrying an old tome.

"Drace." Gabranth greeted casually, they were close friends.

She placed the old tome on the table and removed her helm. Her shoulder-length brown hair flowed out and she had warm brown eyes, a sight Gabranth rarely saw. She smiled at him warmly and he returned the display of kindness.

"Gabranth, Basch. Lord Larsa told me you two would be here." She tapped the old tome she placed on the table. "I think I've found what we need."

She flipped open the old pages and the scent of old paper and ink greeted them along with the familiar aroma of dried blood and ash. This caught the twins' curious eyes.

"What is this? Where did you find it?" Basch was quick to ask her.

"I found it inside Doctor Cid's private bookshelf in his old office."

"So it seems the mad man had more secrets that we thought. What is this book anyway, Drace?" Gabranth said.

"This is a book of Demonology. To think the Doctor Cid had one in possession is not surprising but from where he had acquired this old tome, that would surprise me."

Drace continued to flip over the pages. They noticed that the book was written in their language, but some passages were not, probably in demonic tongue. "Look here." she pointed to a chapter in the tome, the title was written in demonic, below it were illustrations of different demons. She flipped another page and Basch and Gabranth's faces lit with recognition.

A picture of a demonic hound and below it…

_Fel Stalkers._

_Demonic hounds the feed on magic. Great horns on back, solid white eyes, powerful jaws with slender teeth, partly blind. Possess senses that allow the detection of the presence of magic and arcane reserves. Efficient in movement. Effective in hunting. Commonly drawn to strong sources of powerful magic. Preys on mages and other magic users. Resilient and can cast Mana Burn. Multiplies rapidly._

The page contained more drawn pictures of the hounds commonly seen during the demon attacks and more information of the particular demon, its background, breeds, abilities, strengths, weaknesses, and how to summon and subjugate them.

Drace flipped through more pages and they saw only accounts of varying demons one after the other.

_Void Walkers… Terrorguards… The Ered'ruin… The Tothrezim…_

"Wait, stop." Basch interrupted. "Go back."

Drace obliged and flipped back towards the previous page. Another spark of recognition graced the twin's face, but it was tinged with slight terror. It was like the discovery of an impending nightmare waiting to become a reality.

"This." Basch pointed at the demon's picture in the book. "This is what Balthier saw in the Necrohol."

_The Annihilan: The Pit Lords_

A momentary silence fell upon them. The account regarding the Pit Lords was not pleasant in the slightest. A demon of this caliber would take an entire army to take down. The odds were against them. If even a single Pit Lord marched upon the battlefield, the terror it inspired would crumble the army's morale. But they were Judge Magisters, inaction was not of their nature, especially in the direst of times. Drace was the first to break the silence in the group.

"We need to take this to Lord Larsa. The Judge Magisters need to convene. We need to prepare."

Basch and Gabranth both agreed and they stood up from the table to leave.

As they in the halls towards the elevator, understanding surfaced upon Gabranth like two puzzle pieces fitting together.

"Didn't the book say that those hounds are used by demons to search for a strong source of magic?" He asked Drace who stared at him curiously.

"Yes, it did. Why?"

The brothers exchanged a look of understanding and enlightenment. They figured something out. Something came clearly now. The demons in the Necrohol of Nabudis were not marching for Rabanastre as they first assumed. Nor was the demonic force headed for Archades. It was clear; the demons were looking for a strong source of magic. And the nearest one would be in…

"Lucis." Basch voiced gravely. "The demons are headed for Lucis."

* * *

**The Strahl**

Lightning Farron was staring at the clouds, deep in thought. She was contemplating about their current situation. They were branded again, l'Cie. And they were given a new focus, but this time it was from the Goddess Etro. Still she was a bit torn between staying at Cocoon and leaving for Lucis. The choice was difficult but the group still went on with their plan.

_Flashback._

"We need to get to Lucis and fast!" Lightning said. "The Goddess told us to 'Protect the crystal. Save the planet,' right? The crystal she must be referring to might be Lucis' crystal. And if what Balthier said about the demons forces preparing to move, then the city needs help."

The rest of the group heard her clearly and understood. Lightning had a point and the situation was dire. They needed to act and fast.

"But there's a risk." Balthier said. "We cannot fully assume that the Goddess was really referring to Lucis' crystal."

"Balthier's right, Light. It could be another crystal she was talking about. We need to think this through." Snow said agreeing with the sky pirate and earned a glare from Lightning.

"And is there another crystal you can think about?" Lightning asked Snow coldly to which the man had no reply. He didn't know. He had no answer. But Serah answered for her beloved hero.

"The pillar. The Crystal Pillar. It's also a crystal, right?"

"It is." Fang agreed. "It is a crystal, a large one at that. And it hums with power, too. Ragnarok's power."

There was a moment of silence as they all thought about the situation. What would their choice of action be now?

"So, the damn demons could be after Cocoon too, huh?" said Sazh.

The l'Cies were forced to make a difficult choice. Cocoon was threatened, their home in danger. Should they stay to defend the pillar and Cocoon or go to aid Lucis'? None of them even know where and when the demons would actually strike. And Lightning was torn. It was home or Noctis. But it was Raines who voiced a plan that fitted the situation.

"The solution is simple." Everybody turned to him.

"Lightning, Fang, and Vanille will go to Lucis to lend aid. The rest of us will take care of things on Cocoon. The three of you will be enough, Lucis has her own warriors. The Cavalry and NORA will manage things here. Snow and I cannot leave with the refugees coming about. We do not know which crystal or if both are threatened so we will just have to make do of the current situation."

Everyone one agreed.

_End of flashback._

The sound of Balthier's voice snapped Lightning from her deep thoughts.

"Ladies, we have arrived! Welcome to the Sky City of Bhujerba."

Fang and Vanille stirred from their nap. It seems they slept through the whole flight. The Strahl landed inside one of the airship hangers of the Bhujerba Aerodrome. They all stood up from their seats and stretched. The door opened and they exited the air ship and outside the Aerodrome.

"This way, ladies." Balthier started to walk towards the Travica Way.

"Um, where are we going?" Vanille asked politely at the male sky pirate.

"To seek an audience with the Marquis. Since Fran and I are headed towards Rabanastre, we need to arrange a private airship that will take you three to Balfonheim and from there to Lucis."

They walked on, headed for the Cloudborne Row. Vanille was obviously enjoying the sights, Fang could see it in the girl's eyes and so was Lightning. This was the first time they set foot on the sky city. The streets were teeming with activity, miners passed them heading for the mines, merchants shouting their wares from the shop doors, and children were playing by the path. They all chuckled with Vanille saw a Moogle who was selling maps and took the cute creature in her arms. This surprise the little creature which then led to Vanille apologizing stating that she hasn't seen a Moogle before. The Moogle accepted the sweet girl's apology and gave her a free map of Bhujerba and the Lhusu Mines.

When they reached the doors of the Cloudborne Row, Balthier was greeted by a bald man with a white beard wearing judge armor. The man was about to leave the establishment but noticed him.

"Judge Ffamran." The man smiled warmly at him in recognition.

_Judge?_

Lightning, Fang, and Vanilles eyes went wide with this new discovery. They had no idea that Balthier was a Judge, a high ranking person, both in politics and the military of the Archadian Empire. Lightning growled inwardly. It seems that the idiot Snow forgot to mention something important to them.

"Judge Magister Zecht, what a surprise." Balthier extended his hand which the Judge Magister shook then chuckled lightly.

"Please, as a fellow sky pirate, just 'Reddas.'"

"Then as a fellow sky pirate, just 'Balthier.'" They both nodded in amused agreement.

"Fran, it has been a while." Reddas nodded to the Viera who returned the gesture and then noticed the three other women beside her, one had a cheerful smile, the other had tattoos, and the last one had pink hair. "I see you have company."

"That I do." Balthier replied. "Reddas, can you grant me an audience with the Marquis?"

"I can. But may I ask why?" Reddas replied.

"My friends here need to go to Lucis. I am trying to arrange a private airship that would take them directly there."

Reddas grinned proudly. "You are in luck, my friends; I am headed there myself."

* * *

**The Kingdom of Lucis**

Noctis Lucis Caelum was running out of patience. They had been searching for books and scrolls that contained information about the demons for hours now. The royal library was vast; the shelves rose up so high that landings were made to easily access them. He, Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto had been combing the library since late morning. Luck was not on their side today. They were still a bit exhausted from the previous demon attack. Now Lucis was in a state of emergency, civilians were being evacuated to the other side of continent. They are expecting another demon attack soon, and they knew that this time, the demons would bring more numbers and strength. That's why they needed information about that demons, they needed to know how to fight them, where they came from, what are they after, anything that could shed some light.

"Found anything yet, Noct?" Gladioulus voice echoed.

Noctis could only sigh. "No."

"Man, this is so boring! Why can't the book we're looking for magically appear in front of me?" Prompto was getting impatient. "And where's Ignis? He should be helping us out!"

Noctis dropped the book back to the table. "Ignis is combing the older shelves, Prompt."

"You should be thankful he's the one searching through the more dusty ones. If it were you, you would've been sneezing a lot right now." Gladiolus said to the blonde.

A few minutes later, Ignis arrived empty handed. "I'm sorry, Noct. I couldn't find anything in there." The man with the glasses said wiping off the dust from his hair and suite. And then he noticed Noctis wasn't there, only Propto and Gladiolus skimming through some books.

"Hey guys! I think I've found something!" Noctis called out to them from behind the high shelves.

When he came, he dropped the old grimoire on the table. It was ancient. Its cover was made of black hard old leather; the edges were adorned of what seemed like white bones which fully covered the book's spine, and on its center was three demonic claw marks as if the surface was scratched and glowed like runes. The grimoire was locked by a skeletal hand extending from the back holding the front, preventing it from being opened. On the center, just below the demonic claw mark runes, was the name of the book written in someone demonic design. It read…

_Necronomicon_

"Whoa, this looks oddly scary to me. Where'd ya find this, Noct?" Prompto asked the prince.

"By the corner of the old shelves, behind some worn out scrolls."

Noctis opened the grimoire and strange green mist steamed from the pages.

"Whoa, man, what was that? Did the book just fart? Gross!"

"Shut up, Prompto." Ignis silenced the blonde, as Noctis continued to flip through the pages.

The old grimoire contained strange drawings, illustrations, and figures. There were magic circles and symbols, faces of unrecognizable entities. And strangely, the book reeked of death. But what surprised them the most was that some of the drawings look similar to the demons they saw in the battlefield.

"What language is this?" Nocits asked out loud. The book was written in a different language, one that did not seem to be from this world. As a prince, he learned different kinds of languages from a young age, so it was surprising he came across one he didn't recognize.

"I don't know. And I haven't seen it before either." Ignis replied.

"Why don't we just take this to the King and see if he knows something?" Gladiolus suggested which they all agreed. They stood up from their chairs and left the royal library. On their way the King's private study, they were approached by a soldier.

"Prince Noctis!" The soldier bowed.

"What is it?" Noctis asked the man. Perhaps it's a demon sighting? They were not getting any rest at this rate. If another attack came, they would be further exhausted.

"My Prince, we found a survivor from Tenebrae at the gates. She insisted that she be taken to you."

_She?_

He looked towards his companions and they only shrugged clearly stating they don't have any idea about the situation.

"Did she tell her name?"

"She claimed to be Princes Stella Nox Fleuret, my prince. But we could not be sure. She collapsed after and has yet to regain consciousness. She was wounded but not fatal. We have taken her to the medical ward stationed for the soldiers."

_Stella? She survived?_

Noctis needed to see her. Stella was a friend, although relationships between Lucis and Tenebrae were a bit strained, he wasn't one to ignore those in need, especially an old friend. But he needed to see his father first and inquire about the grimoire. The kingdom's safety came first and Stella was already unconscious anyway.

"Move her to the castle infirmary and leave some healers to tend for her there. I will see her shortly."

The soldier saluted and left to accomplish the prince's orders.

King Regis Lucis Caelum was sitting inside his chambers discussing matters with Captain Leonis when Noctis and his companions arrived. He did not expect the prince's arrival, but he knew it was something important for his son to come see him at such a busy time. He also did not expect to see what the young prince had brought before him. At first he didn't recognized the old grimoire, but when Noctis brought it for closer inspection, horror and surprise was on the king's face.

_Necronomicon_

"My son, where did you find this?"

"By the old books and scrolls in the royal library. Why?" Noctis replied. Why was his father surprised to see the book and was that fear he saw in his eyes. "Is something the matter, father?"

The King placed a hand on his temples. How could he forget this cursed book? He sighed and replied.

"That book was supposed to be gone, burned. Your mother and I found it years before you were born. The nature of the grimoire is evil; it brings only bloodshed and death."

"But why was it in our library? And what is this book really?" The prince asked further.

The king hesitated to answer. He did not want to share this dark secret, he only wanted it forgotten, erased from the records of history. But he needed to tell his son, they needed to know because he was sure that this book was tied to the demons' appearance in this world. He took a deep breath then spoke.

"That book, Necronomicon, was a grimoire owned by a powerful being, a warlock."

The king paused to clear his throat while his audience took their seats to be more comfortable, with the exception of Cor Leonis. The captain remained standing.

"Long before you were born, before your mother and I were married, we came to the coast overseeing the Pharos of Ridorana. We explored some of the ruins by the cliffs and eventually came upon an eerie looking stone arch, encircled by a ring of towering obsidian stones. Out of our curiosity, we came to inspect it closer. But then, the arch started to rumble, and the stones started to glow. In the archway formed swirling Mist, it was a portal, and a hooded man emerged from it. He was wounded and limping, so your mother and I came to his aid. His name was Medivh and he revealed that he was from another world. He was carrying that book, and sensing that I had power, he entrusted it to me. He warned me that the book must be kept from the wrong hands. And then he left through the portal again, saying it was dangerous for him to linger in this world. He ordered me to destroy the arch after, and so we did. When we arrived back to the kingdom, I decided to destroy the book, and your mother agreed. By then we knew that the book was demonic, and such power must not be tampered with. How the book found its way back into the castle, that I cannot answer. I can only assume that the book is somewhat sentient and difficult to get rid of."

Everyone fell silent.

"Why did the warlock left it in our world? Why did he not just destroy it?" Ignis politely asked.

"The warlock was being chased. By whom or what, I was not able to ask. And it seemed that the book could not be destroyed, even by a being as strong as he, seeing as I and the queen did even succeed in getting rid of it."

"Then it is best if with keep it away, father. Am I correct to assume that no else knows the existence of this book in this world?" Noctis asked.

King Regis shook his head. "None, my son. Before today, only your mother and I knew of it."

"Then everyone here should keep this a secret. We cannot risk this falling into the wrong hands. Father, it is best that you lock it here in your study so no one might accidentally come across it."

The King agreed to his son's suggestion and everyone swore to not speak about this outside. When all was said and done, Noctis left to check on Stella.

She was still asleep on the bed. Her arms bore scars but it seems that the salve and the potions were doing their work. He just watched her with concern. It has been too long since they last saw each other. She was like a sister to him. He stroked the stray strands of her long blond hair and touched her cheek. She did not stir. She was in deep slumber.

"Noct!"

It was Prompto, and his tone was urgent. He was catching his breath.

"We need to go… Demons… A lot of them!"

Noctis quickly rose from his feet and they both left in haste.

After the sound of the closing door, Stella Nox Fleuret's purple eyes opened.

_Noctis._

* * *

**So I made this chapter a bit longer. Some parts were supposed to be for the next chapter but I decided to mash it up.**

**I hoped you like it so far.**

**If you spot any errors, feel free to correct me. I'd appreciate it.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. I'd like that. It strangely inspires me update even faster. Ha ha ha ha ha...**


	7. Chapter VII : Penance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**Penance**

* * *

_That which is masked_

_Weakness and Truth_

_That which is lost_

_Eternal rest_

* * *

**Order's Sanctuary**

Skurai Sakray was caught in awe. The woman that sat on the throne before him was breathtakingly beautiful. With long golden hair and light blue eyes, she wore a form-fitting full-length white dress with a golden crest and stones and she was draped in a light yellow shawl. Her features were smooth and she had a pale complexion. It was the Goddess Cosmos and she was smiling at him, like a mother to a long lost child. Indeed, she was expecting their arrival.

"Welcome, Skurai, the man who fell into the pits of Hell for love." Her voice though soft and gentle resonated throughout the Sanctuary like a sweet serene song.

_"Is she the Goddess you spoke of?"_

"_**She is, the Goddess of Order and Harmony, Cosmos. She was the one who stirred me from my eternal sleep… **_**our **_**eternal sleep."**_

"I have been expecting you, Skurai." The Goddess spoke to him noticing that he was silent.

"You mean _us_. You were expecting _us_." He corrected. The Goddess simply smiled.

"Ah! Yes, of course. How could I have forgotten, forgive me Talatsu."

"_**It is of no consequence, great Goddess."**_

Talatsu humbly replied. Strange, he thought only he could hear Talatsu. But just now, he spoke to the Goddess as if she could hear his voice. This only proved to be true when they began to converse.

"Has he remembered himself now?" The Goddess asked.

"_**He does. Although, regarding our powers, I do not know if Skurai remembers how to wield it fully."**_

"I see." The Goddess replied. "I am sorry but Time is something we are running out of right now. You need to go after we meet with my sister. It is her warriors, after all, that I will be sending you to aid."

After she spoke, she stood up from her throne and, using her powers, conjured a large orange crystal in front of them. The crystal illuminated the already bright Sanctuary further. It hummed with a strong force of magic and reverberated with a strange soothing aura.

"To Valhalla!"

The Goddess voiced to the floating crystal and a warm orange light erupted from it engulfing Skurai.

* * *

**Valhalla**

"Welcome to Valhalla, fallen warrior!"

The flash of light subsided and he found himself in a different place, or rather, on a different plane. A voice, quite similar to the Goddess Cosmos' with a more commanding tint welcomed him into the new realm. It was the Goddess Etro. She stood before him in front of her crystal throne, armored from shoulder to toe as if going to war, Cosmos standing beside her.

"I am the Goddess Etro, Goddess of Death, charged with the balance between the world of the living and the Unseen World. I welcome you to my domain."

Unlike Cosmos who exuded a motherly figure, Etro gave an aura of authority and command but not oppressing. Perhaps she is a warrior goddess, Skurai could only guess. He never knew these goddesses before nor was he even aware of their existence. He and Talatsu only met a god once, and it was Balder's reincarnation. Although Skurai new the gods and goddesses exist, he did not know them all nor did he bother to know. In his previous life, or rather, lives, he didn't care about such matters, only blood and the road ahead to a possible freedom.

"_**I suggest we bow down with respect, Skurai."**_

_"They can hear you."_

"_**Only when I want to."**_

_"Very well."_

He kneeled before the Goddesses as a knight would kneel before a king, on one knee, head bowed down, and remained silent until he was given the permission to rise and speak. He didn't even know what he should say that would not displease the Goddess Etro. This was her realm and she was the boss, which much was very clear considering Talatsu was suggesting they show a level respect.

"Arise, Skurai, Cursed Persecutor!"

He flinched at his title. When was the last time he was ever called by such, a thousand lifetimes ago perhaps? That should not have bothered him, even a little. He already accepted his past, had he? He was a new man now, free from his curse, moving forward.

"So this is the warrior you spoke of, my sister? I sense a darkness in him." Etro said.

"He is. My chosen. A bringer of harmony and order."

Cosmos smiled proud at him which he could not understand. There was nothing in him for one to be proud of.

"With all due respect, great Goddess Cosmos," Skurai mustered some courage to speak before the two Goddesses as he rose. "Why? Why me? Why a man such as I? The life I led was a path of blood, death followed my steps, my past is nothing but full of bloodshed and murder. I am beyond redemption!"

He raised his voice at the last sentence although he did not intend to do so. There must be some mistake or something he missed. A man such as he should be thrown to the deepest parts of Hell for all his crimes. And yet the Goddess of Order and Harmony gifted him with a chance.

"And who are you to set the limits of redemption, warrior?" Etro asked sternly with narrowed eyes. But Cosmos smiled kindly at him and replied.

"I do not think so, Skurai. I have been watching you for quite a long time. Blood and shadow were not the only things that marked your trail. There were also selflessness and sacrifice. And most of all, love."

"And it cursed me."

He sighed dejectedly. It was true though. Fate took advantage of him, used him, he was already chosen from the start to find Talatsu so that the gods would be rid of the cursed blade eventually. He was a fool.

"And it saved you, too."

The words dropped upon him like a hammer when he realized what the Goddess meant. His eyes widened. It was true. The Goddess was right. He took up the curse to save Titania, because he loved her, the first woman that made him feel such emotions. He failed her though. He wasn't able to save her. His heart died with her, and never did he feel love again. Until Angeli, she taught him how to love again, she made him feel things long buried deep inside his black heart. In her he found a new love. And he was willing to throw away his and Talatsu's chance at freedom for her life. He chose to save her and condemn himself to another cycle, because he loved her. It was another silent sacrifice on his part, one he willingly committed.

"I am the Goddess of Order and Harmony, Skurai. Order stands for the balance of things and Harmony for things to coexist in the balance. I chose you because although you wield darkness, in your heart there is light. In you there is harmony and from you shall come order."

"Do you see it now?" Cosmos asked softly.

"Warrior, if still you cannot see this as your redemption, then accept the gift as your penance. Live a new life in service of harmony and order to pay for your crimes. You cannot erase the past nor can you change it. So live on, if not in forgiveness then in atonement, if you so desire, and move forward. Or are you just a coward and would choose death?" Etro challenged.

"_**The Goddesses are right, Skurai. But whatever choice you make, I will stand beside you."**_

The Goddess Etro is right. Eternal slumber would only be an escape, a coward's way. He needed to pay for his sins, for his crimes. Before he lived with chaos as his faction, but now he will live for order. He will wield Talatsu again, but this time for a better purpose. He never pretended to be a saint and claimed to love the world despite everything. And he wouldn't pretend to be one now.

_I find it strange that you agree with this Talatsu. A demon consorting with Goddesses, when did you change after all those lifetimes?_

He smirked inwardly and Talatsu, ever the enigmatic being that he is, chuckled at his statement.

"_**Demons take their pacts seriously. And this is in exchange for breaking the curse of thirst."**_

_Then so be it - penance. Move forward._

He said to himself with conviction.

"I understand." He said his resolve firm and to this the Goddess Cosmos smiled.

"So, do you accept to be my warrior?"

Skurai smiled and for so long, this one was a smile of determination. "Great Goddess, _I_ will not be your warrior." He summoned Talatsu from his shadow and the blade emerged from the darkness. He grabbed the blade and the feeling of familiarity, of wielding the blade, embraced him once again. Talatsu's eyes opened, awake once again, and he hummed with power long in slumber.

"Talatsu and I are partners. There is no _I_ in 'team'… But there is _we_ in 'weapon'."

The blade chuckled. _**"Ha ha ha… Well said!"**_

They kneeled down before the Goddesses again, sword in front, knight on his knee. And in unison they said…

"We will be your weapon."

"_**We will be your weapon."**_

The Goddess Cosmos looked at the swordsman and his blade proudly. She knew Skurai would serve him well and she knew that in this journey, he will learn to love the world once more. The Gift of the Goddess will not be wasted.

_There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the Goddess  
Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds_

"Then rise, Weapon of Harmony and Order!" Etro's voice boomed throughout the halls of Valhalla. "I deem you worthy of passing through my gate!"

_The Door, once shut, was locked away,  
with Despair its secret key;  
Sacrifice, the hope of seeing it unsealed._

Skurai stood and turned around as a massive door way appeared before them. It was shaped like an eye and it bore Etro's mark.

"You will go to the realm of the living and lend aid to my warriors! They bear my mark as brands on their body, which will be your guide in to know who they are. Now go, twilight approaches! We will watch over you."

The gate opened, spilling light upon him, but it did not faze him the slightest. He made his choice. They would move forward, the past is the past. If he runs from it, it will chase him down even faster. So he will stand his ground, he would face it and accept. This will be the first step forward. A new dawn awaits. A new resolve.

_"We will wield the darkness against the darkness."_

Talatsu chuckled darkly. _**"No rest for the wicked. What delightful agony we shall inflict!"**_

He stepped into the gate and they fell into the void.

* * *

**The Kingdom of Lucis**

Cor Leonis is a battle-hardened man. In all his years of serving the crow of Lucis, never before did he feel fear in battle, even if the odds were against him. No matter who or what he was up against, he would always carry on his duties as a soldier. He never hesitated. He always remained cool and calm, and coupled with hid no-nonsense attitude, nothing could shake the man to his knees. As captain of the Royal Guard and a high ranking officer in the military, that was to be expected of him. Duty and discipline were the cornerstones of his conviction and honor was his guide. No foe would find him standing deterred. But today, before the massive waves of the demonic legions, for the first time in his life as a soldier, Captain Cor Leonis felt a slight spine chilling touch from the hand of fear, a sensation very much foreign to him, until now.

"Captain Leonis!"

It was Noctis' call the snapped the disturbed captain.

"What is the situation?"

The captain gave a long steady gaze at the battlefield. Their forces that were up against demons, large and small, were barely holding their ground. Battling against humans or the other humanoid races of the planet was easy. Boost the morale of your soldiers and they will fight more bravely. Brave soldiers are inspired to battle fight more effectively, even in difficult situations. Battling against demons was another matter entirely. Demons are heartlessly relentless and blood thirsty. They were hard to kill and they don't tire out easily. But the tricky part is their appearance, the mere visage of a demon inspires fear and terror amongst soldiers and this hinders the soldier in combat. And this is what's happening to them right now, the scent of blood, steel, gunpowder, magic, and the raw aroma of terror. This the captain knew and this both he and the prince were well aware. He gritted his teeth.

"Bad."

The prince followed the captain's gaze upon the battlefield. They were being pressed hard. Noctis took a deep breath. He will not waste his time standing while others were dying. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them once again, they were the color of crimson red. He summed his falchion and stepped forward.

"I'm going."

"Hold on, Prince Noctis. You cannot go. The demons are overwhelming us by the minute." Cor stopped him, but he refused to be held back. He was the prince, it was his duty to protect his kingdom, and he will not hide behind his men. He will fight with them.

"All the more reason for me to go, Captain. The soldiers will not hold out if we do not help." And Noctis darted towards the battle followed by Prompto and Ignis. Cor could only watch them go.

"Hell! Even we couldn't stop him." Gladiolus appeared behind him. "This is unlike you, capt. We both very well know that Noct is too stubborn for his own good. But he means well and besides, it _is_ his duty."

Gladiolus walked towards the direction his companions charged and glanced back to Cor before leaving. "And I'm not just gonna stand here and watch. We'll always be by his side."

_"Duty."_

How could he forget? He owed Gladiolus for this one. He unsheathed his katana and gazed at his reflection in the blade. No matter what the odds, his duty came first. He was charged with protecting the crown, and the prince's welfare came with it. His resolved once again hardened, he charged forward into the battlefield. The prince will not stand alone.

The battlefield was deafening. The cries and roars of the demons and soldiers, their steel and weapons clashing as they were swung against, the sound of shooting and exploding spells and incantations, and the wailing of the fallen, it could all be heard by Nocits as he maneuvered through the battlefield. His eyes were crimson red, and his clothes were stained from different places. His swords danced around him, mincing the unlucky demons that were caught as they swirled around. The air was bore the putrid scent of demonic blood and the green demonic energy the emanated from the demons steamed from their corpses. He caught Gladiolus and Cor a few distance from his right. Gladiolus was taking on a hulking demon with blue skin. The demon was bare-chested and the armor it wore only covered his arms, shoulders, and lower body and wore a helm. But the weapon the demon wielded was a large blade with a devilish design and its pummel had a chain attached to the demon's arm, it rivaled the size of Gladiolus weapon. Cor was up against the same kind of demon, although the one the captain was up against wielded a massive axe. To Noctis' left was Ignis slashing away at the charging demonic hounds, felling a number of them in single strikes and casting fire spells that scorched to thin their numbers. Prompto was far away behind them, sniping down targets that were out of their reach. All around them the soldiers fought valiantly amidst the presence of their prince, swallowing their fear and mustering all the courage they have to repel the demons. If they fail, the city will fall. And demons kept coming and coming.

* * *

**The Dreadnought Leviathan**

Oerba Yun Fang could not believe her eyes. For a Pulsian, and for one who has lived for more than five-hundred years ago, one would think that this woman had seen all this world could offer. From fighting against great monsters like behemoths and adamantoise, becoming a l'Cie and being transformed into a crystal, waking up years later to transform into a complete Ragnarok, Fang thought nothing could surprise her much anymore. But the universe had its own way of surprising its denizens ceaselessly, and the surprise is not always pleasant.

A few minutes before, they were just resting inside the guest quarters aboard the large airship, just waiting away the time before their arrival. It was a big stroke of luck that they came across the Judge Magister Zechts at the Sky City. The Judge's fleet was headed for Lucis, to the port of Balfonheim. Things were running normally when a soldier came to inform them that the Judge Magister was summoning them to the bridge. Wondering what was up, the three decided it was best to find out and with the slightest hesitation, followed the soldier. When they arrived, Zecht met them with a grim expression, and stated that they've found something pertaining to the demons. What he showed them served only to stop them in their tracks.

The screen before them showed scanned pages from an old journal, a compiled almanac of demons. Usually, when one finds something out about their enemies, they either feel relieved that they now know what they're up against and thus they can now strategize how to go against the adversary, or they feel more threatened, because they found out that the enemy was something they did not expect. This time, it was the latter. How can you fight against demons from another world?

"Where did you get this information?" Lightning asked. Although her voice was on its usual calm and collected tone, it was undeniably masking her feeling of worry. If one finds the mere appearances of the demons in the book disturbing, what more when faced with them? Terror! How could the soldiers of Lucis fight against these creatures and in numbers even?

"The book was found by one of my fellow Judge Magisters. She and two others were searching for a possible source of information of the demons inside the Imperial Draklor Laboratories. It seems that Balthier's father, the late Doctor Cid, was the one in possession of the old book." Zecht replied while continuing to view more of the pages in the screen.

"Did they discover anything else? Other than information about the species of demons?" Fang asked.

"They did, and what they found out does not bode well for all of us."

The three remained silent but Zecht took this as a sign to continue speaking.

"The demons, although from different kinds and races, serve only one purpose: To devour worlds. And this time, they've set their sights on ours."

Vanille gasped while Fang gritted her teeth. Lightning though, maintained her composure. She was on soldier mode again and she knew that panicking will get them nowhere.

"But what I find strange though is that, if the demons are out to destroy everything, why are they going so far as attacking Lucis and completely ignore the Archades which is nearer." Zecht wondered out loud.

The three exchanged a look of understanding. They knew why the demons are headed to Lucis. There was something they're after. It's the crystal. And for what purpose, they have yet to know. But this information must be made know, especially to the Empire. They needed all the help they can get.

"We know why." Lightning spoke. "The demons, they're after Lucis' crystal. Why they're after it, that we do not know. But we are certain that they're going to attack the soon."

Zecht face bore astonishment. "How did you come by this information?"

Fang sighed. It was going to be one roller-coaster ride of an explanation. Luckily, Vanille volunteered to tell Zecht, from their marks, seeing the Goddess Etro, and their focus. Unexpectedly, echt took it all in stride. The Judge Magister kept silent, listened intently, and only asked questions to clear things out for understanding. In the end, he shared that he knew of Etro and how some stories of their people are related to the fal'Cie and Occuria.

"I see. So we better…" Zecht was interrupted by one of the commanding officers of the ship.

"Sir, we received report from Balfonheim. The Kingdom of Lucis is under attack."

_"Shit."_

Lightning cursed silently. They were too late. Lucis was already under attack. Their only hope now was for Lucis to hold on until they've arrived. But the three of them weren't enough to serve as reinforcements. Unless, if they could ask for the Judge Magister's help. But before she could word out her request…

"How much time until we reach Lucis?" Zecht asked the officer.

"ETA eighteen minutes, sir."

"Order the men to prepare for battle and send word to the other Magisters that Lucis is under siege and the 8th fleet is heading there to aid them."

The officer saluted and headed off the carry out his orders. Zecht faced the three l'Cie and placed a hand on Vanilles shoulder. He regarded them with a determined look in his eyes.

"Do not worry, my friends. You do not stand alone. This is also our world, you know. We fight together."

At this, Vanille's signature cheerful smile returned. The smile was so contagious that Fang and Lightning's spirits were lifted up. Lightning gazed towards the front glass of the airship; she could already make out the shores and mountains of the land of Lucis. They were close now and her heart could only beat with excitement though with a faint drop of anxiety.

"Now, it's best we prepare. We will be arriving soon."

* * *

**Etro's Gate**

Talatsu was thirsty. How long has been since his last taste of blood? After Skurai sacrificed himself to save that woman that seemed to resemble the princess Titania, he never tasted blood so sweet and gratifying that it lulled him to slumber, forever sealing him in sleep and quenching his thirst. How could the cursed sword have known that it was his wielder's blood that would appease him all along? Those turn of events served to surprise them both. With his thirst quenched, he and Skurai were freed from the endless cycle and finally earned their freedom and rest. In the final moments of their ordeal, after his last sip of blood from Skurai, the only thing that awaited them was sleep and darkness. Finally, peace and dreamless slumber at last. Perhaps they've slept for millennia or perhaps only a few hours after their final deaths, but quite some time after, something stirred Talatsu from his timeless slumber. It was a soft, faint whisper, the alluring and gentle voice of a woman, the Goddess Cosmos, calling to him. Answering to the call, the demon blade Talatsu awoke. What happened in between then was reason why right now, they were diving through the void inside Etro's Gate, towards the realm of the living. Talatsu was excited, and very thirsty, and Skurai could feel it. But this was unlike the thirst before. No, it was not the thirst for blood. This was the thirst for battle.

"You're excited about all this. I find it hard to believe that you would accept the Goddess' proposal." Skurai said. Talatsu laughed.

"_**I**_** am**_** excited. I long for combat. After what seemed to be a millennia of sleep, do you not what to stretch your legs?"**_

Skurai smiled and raised a brow at the sword.

"_**And regarding the gift of the Goddess, I admit I do want to experience a life free from a curse. From the day the gods forged me into existence, all I could ever feel was the excruciating thirst. And the only thing closest to freedom I could ever get was sleep."**_

"But we are not entirely free. We are now bound to the Goddess. How is that not any different from our previous arrangement?" Skurai asked. He was wondering a bit what the difference was from their previous predicament and now. Before they were bound to the thirst, and now they were to serve the Goddess. Another service, another master. But Talatsu only laughed at the question as if it were a joke.

"_**There is no absolute freedom, Skurai. And everything is driven in purpose. At least this time, the Goddess offered us a choice. We could have denied her gift and slept again. But we chose to live, and in atonement. Unlike before, when the gods took advantage of your situation, and at least now, we have better purpose, don't you agree?"**_

Skurai agreed wholeheartedly. Once again the blade was right. They now have a better purpose for walking among the living. Perhaps this road will bear less bloodshed, fighting was one thing that was hard to avoid. But at least this time, it would be for the greater good. This time, they serve a righteous cause. Deciding that dwelling too much on the issue was a waste of time, he moved his thoughts to the journey ahead.

"So who are the warriors of the Goddess Etro? And who are we fighting against?" He asked.

"_**The warriors, I do not know. But the foe… can you not feel it?" **_Talatsu replied.

"Feel what?" He wondered. He surely didn't sense anything out of the ordinary. They were still inside the void, in between worlds, and there was nothing here, not even Time. It was empty. But Talatsu believed otherwise, so he closed his eyes and sharpened his senses even more, and it was then that he felt it.

_"Fel."_

"_**You sense it now? I can smell the stench of demonic blood and fel energy up ahead. Which could only mean one thing…"**_

"The Burning Legion. A battle is going, we are being sent into the fray." he finished.

So the Legion was there, still up to their never ending crusade against creation, he reckoned. Perhaps they having failed to conquer Azeroth three times finally slapped those demon lords in their faces. So now they changed targets, setting their sights on another world. He remembered Talatsu was not so fond of demon blood, although, they did find some of the demons worth their time. Only a few, like the Pit Lords, could offer such excitement in battle. Although free from the thirst, Talatsu was still Talatsu, and they both relish combat. He was getting excited now, too.

_"Old enemies, new allies." _He thought to himself. But he needed to know more.

"What of the world we are headed towards?" he asked.

"_**I think it is best to say 'worlds' because there are two – Gran Pulse, the world below, and Cocoon, the world above. What I found interesting though is the story that revolved around them… "**_

Talatsu began the tale while Skurai listened to every detail. It seemed that this world was quite interesting; it was very much like Azeroth. Different races, monsters, magic, and alliances, it was all familiar. At least he won't find it hard to adjust. He wondered how Talatsu knew so much. So he decided to ask.

"And how, pray tell, did you come to know all this?"

"_**Heh! The Goddess Cosmos told me everything we needed to know before you woke up."**_

Now he knew. Talatsu was awoken before him perhaps because he needed to unlock his memories and Talatsu didn't. Well, at least, Talatsu was good with remembering details. If it were him, he would have doze off after a very long conversation with the Goddess. He didn't even bother listening to the Beholders' pleasantries before and interjected that they get straight to the point with him.

"_**Look ahead."**_

He snapped in front. It was the opening. He grinned darkly finding his excitement unwilling to be held back. It was time for the Cursed Persecutor to step into the fray. Talatsu, noticing that Skurai was also as excited as he, laughed in anticipation as they closed in into the gate.

"_**We have arrived. "**_

* * *

**Valhalla**

"Are you sure about this, sister?"

The Goddess Etro asked. There was something about that man that made her wary. It was no doubt the darkness the goddess sensed within the warrior and the blade. But looking at her sister's eyes as they gaze at the crystals, all she could see was faith in her newly chosen champion. It reminded her of herself in regards to her own chosen ones.

Cosmos only smiled and nodded, not looking away from the viewing crystals before them, even for a moment. They were watching over them, their warriors.

"I sense darkness in that man and it puts me in unease. I cannot fully surmise why you have chosen him."

"Does the fact that he was able to pass through your gate not enough to prove himself to you, Etro?" Cosmos asked calmly.

"I… I do not know. In all honesty, he was the first mortal to ever do so. Despair and Sacrifice, both he held. But was that the only reason why you chose him?"

The Goddess Etro could not help but ask. She still had her doubts about that man. Only those who held the 'keys' are able to pass through her gate. And Skurai possessed them in his being. But she knew there must be something more to the man, something that only Cosmos was able to see.

"Because I believe…" Cosmos replied, "That only he can understand and appreciate the nature of my gift. And I have faith in him."

When Etro remained silent, the Goddess of Harmony took this as a sign of deep pondering. Her sister was thinking through all this deeply. So she decided to try to let her understand.

"Did you not grant your gift of sight to two mortals before?" She asked to which Etro only nodded in response.

"Was it not because you had faith that they will use your gift for the greater good?" Cosmos smiled to the now widen-eyed Etro, a sign that she was starting to understand her point.

"That is the same thing, dear sister." Cosmos placed a hand on Etro's shoulder. "I am not fully certain but I place my faith in Skurai because I know he will make good use of my gift."

It was the same as before, Etro now understood. She gave those two children the gift of her sight because she saw in their hearts the potential to use her blessings for goodness. She placed her faith on them. She turned to look at the crystals again.

_"But now, it seems that one of them might stray from the path."_

She said inwardly. Power was difficult to control. Her gift of sight not only allows one to see the dying, it also enhances the tapping of magic and Mist.

But she wasn't certain, just like her sister. She looked at the crystals, watching each of her chosen. She decided to wait and observe how things will play out, just like Cosmos.

* * *

**The Kingdom of Lucis**

The battle was raging on and they were getting pressed back towards the city walls. Soldiers are dying and many more were injured. They were barely holding out and the demons still kept on coming. Each step the Legion took forward, they were forced to take a step back.

"**Take the wounded back to the walls! Medics!"**

Nocits could hear Cor's voice shouting orders trying to keep the soldiers organized. There lines were starting to break, their formation and foothold in disarray. He scanned around; corpses littered the field, both of demons and humans, war machines spewing smoke, both demonic and manmade contraptions. The sky was hazed with the green mist of demonic energy and Mist. And of course, how could he not notice, the departing souls of the dead leaving their bodies. He could see it, he could see when one was about to leave the world of the living. It was a gift from the Goddess, but sometimes he only saw it as a curse. It was Gladiolus voice the rose him back to reality.

"Noct! Behind you!"

His floating blades reacted to the immediate danger and flourished and spun, slicing the blue skinned demon that was charging at him. Two more noticed him and decided to take him as a threat. They charged at him, weapons raised to strike and roaring. He summoned more swords to his aid and took both demons on.

_"Tch. They're surrounding me."_

He noticed that some of the demonic hounds started to circle around him. It was getting difficult and he was left with little choice. He needed to go all out. He released a battle cry that startled the demons as he summoned a dozen more swords around him. Blades dancing to life, he plowed through the hordes charging at him. The nearby demons took this as a sign of challenge and set their sights on him. They charged at the prince relentlessly, the grounds shook in the stampede. But Noctis was ready for them, his blades danced in twists and arcs, slashing around as the demons fell around him.

He panted, trying to control his breathing. He knew he shouldn't tap on his powers too much. There was a danger in using it in prolonged amounts of time or summoning too many blades. It becomes more difficult to control and the Mist would start to fuse with his body.

"Hey, Noct. Take it easy."

It was Ignis. He approached him with a hand to his shoulder. "Don't press your limits." Ignis said in a warning tone and Noct understood. They couldn't afford a disaster right now. It would only make matters worse. He nodded to the man in agreement, but before he could say a word to reply…

_**Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

Explosions and more cannon fire bombarded the battlefield, decimating the charging demon ranks. Help has arrived, it was the Dreadnought Leviathan, and the eighth fleet of the Imperial Armada. At the sight of the reinforcements, they felt the heavy load on their shoulders lighten a bit. The Archadian Empire has come to their aid and their timing was impeccable.

"All right!" He could hear Gladiolus and the other soldiers' cheers. A ray of hope was upon them and now the tables have turned in their favor.

Above, aboard the Leviathan, Judge Magister Zecht and three l'Cie surveyed the battlefield. They noticed that their arrival was just in time. Lucis' forces were already spread thin and they pressed hard back to the city walls.

"Launch the Air Cutters and man the dropships!" The Judge Magister ordered to the crew. "Order the main cannons to continue bombardment! We will drive the demons back!"

Zecht scanned the demon forces. The numbers were astounding but their forces were, as he noticed, only composed of normal demons. There were only Terrorfiends, Felguards, Void Terrors, and Felstalkers. But their numbers were indeed considerable and the demons also brought along Fel Cannons for artillery.

"We're going." Lightning stated calmly like dropping into a battlefield full of demons was like simply going out of the house. Zecht was about to object but the look on Lightning and Fang's eyes stopped him, he immediately realized that these women weren't just gonna stand and watch. He sighed and smiled to himself.

_"Balthier, these women are something else."_

"Might I suggest you wait for a dropship."

Fang grinned at the Judge Magister widely. "Don't worry, Judge. We have our own ride." Fang left him with a wink and started for the doors to leave the bridge, Lightning and Vanille close behind her. Vanille gave the Judge Magister a wave before exiting.

"We'll be fine." She smiled. "See ya later!"

They arrived at the hangars in mere minutes. The troops were busy. Dropships were loading and being readied for flight. Air fighters were being launched.

"Y'all ready?" Fang asked her companions.

Lightning and Vanille smiled and nodded in response.

"Alright then, let's go!" She conjured her eidolith, a purple colored gem and summoned her Eidolon.

_By the grace of Etro, emerge from the midnight void.  
Come forth, master of the rift.  
A name in blood, a pact of ruin.  
Bahamut shall rise, his bond eternal and unyielding.  
Shoulder the sky. Enfold the earth._

"Bahamut!"

A glow of light and Bahamut appeared before them, answering the summons. The Eidolons, powerful beings that dwell within the realm of Valhalla, answer only to those who are worthy and the strong. At Fangs command, the eidolon transformed into its Gestalt Mode, allowing her master and the other l'Cie to ride the skies into battle.

"Time to fly!"

* * *

**So... 500 views huh? I wasn't expecting that, but... Hooooray! Thanks for all those who read and appreciated the story.**

**And sorry for the delayed update, I was kinda busy packing since I'm moving.**

**Anyway, chapter eight's almost done and I'll be posting it soon.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far.**

******Credits to MTG for the Catapult Master flavor text.**

**And if you spot any errors, feel free to correct me. My English isn't really... fluent? Is that the word?**


	8. Chapter VIII : Fall

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

**Fall**

* * *

_People are able to hold on to Hope_

_Because they cannot see Death standing behind them_

* * *

**The Kingdom of Lucis**

The castle was quite. Mey Rin was going on about her regular duties. As one of the maids working inside the royal castle of Lucis, she was always diligent and took pride on her job. Albeit a bit clumsy, especially around the prince, Mey always did her best as a maid. She was kind and enthusiastic and was always willing to go the extra mile. So although a battle was raging on outside the city, she continued to do her duties, working on her tasks despite the slight unease due to the situation. Prince Noctis Caelum left her in charge of taking care of the still unconscious Princess Stella Nox Fleuret who was brought by the medics earlier to the castle. She was wounded, but none were near fatal. Still, the princess needed medical attention and rest. Now, the princess was resting inside one of the guest quarters in castle where Mey was headed bringing along a tray of food and warm tea. She expected the princess will be hungry when she wakes up. When she arrived at the door, she knocked, just in case the princess was already awake. But there was no answer so she took as a sign that the princess was still asleep. However, when she entered the room, she found the bed empty. The princess was gone. And so was the spare clothes she brought for her earlier, she noticed. She checked the balcony, the glass doors were locked and the curtains closed. She decided to look in the bathroom, but it was empty. Perhaps the princess was hiding under the bed or inside the closet? No, that would be crazy and she swatted the idea away.

_"Where could she be? Maybe I should check the gardens."_

Mey turned around when she heard a click and the door opened behind her.

"Princess Stella! Oh, by the gods, I was worried!"

"I-I'm sorry. I was just looking around; the castle was so eerie quiet and..." Stella paused as she started to stumble on her feet. Luckily, Mey caught her.

"Princess, are you alright? You should be resting."

"Y-you're right. I think I need to rest more and I haven't eaten yet." Stella replied as Mey guided her to the bed.

"I brought food and tea, milady." Mey served the princess some bread and cheese and a cup of warm tea and Stella thanked her as she began to eat.

"May I know where the prince is." the princess asked her.

Mey stood up to open the curtains, allowing some light to enter the dim room, and then replied. "The prince is currently fighting outside the city walls. They are trying to fend off the demons."

"I see. Thank you." was the princess' only response as she continued to eat.

Mey observed the princess of Tenebrae. She wondered why the prince hasn't decided to ask for Princess Stella's hand. They were both royalty, their marriage could have solved the tension between Tenebrae and Lucis. But that was none of her business so she dropped the matter on her thoughts. The princess must have noticed that Mey was looking at her and gave her a soft smile. Golden hair and purple eyes, the sunlight only furthered her beauty.

"Thank you for the food and drink. And I am sorry to have troubled you for disappearing."

"N-no, it's fine Princess Stella. It was no trouble at all." Mey replied.

_"Strange, I thought I saw her eyes glow."_

The Legion's forces were being driven back and the soldiers of Lucis, with the timely arrival of the Archadian fleet, were slowly gaining back their ground. With the support of the Imperial forces, the soldiers' spirits were lifted up. Noctis was still trying to catch his breath. Moments before, he was about to push his control to its limits, a disaster they were lucky to avoid.

"You alright, Noct?" Gladiolus asked and Noctis could not help but notice the worried looks on his friends' faces. He smiled at them and nodded. Ignis was wiping his katana clean and Prompto, who had just arrived from his sniping spot, was reloading his firearm.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Noctis said.

Prompto grinned at him, a playful spark in his eyes.

"You know, Noct, you shouldn't be doing something reckless like that. If your soldier girlfriend ever-"

"**Noctis!"**

A loud call from a very familiar voice interrupted Prompto. The four looked up to the owner of the voice.

_"Speak of the-"_

Noctis could not help but feel a light child down his spine despite the warmth pooling in his chest after hearing her voice.

They've been flying on Bahamut for minutes, roaming the skies of the battlefield, looking for a familiar face. All they saw were soldiers and demons engaged in heated battle. Lightning couldn't deny that she was worried but she kept silent about it. She knew Noctis was, to some degree, as stubborn as she was and that means that the prince would be out here fighting with the soldiers to defend his kingdom. But she tossed aside all those troublesome what-ifs and focused on their search. A momentary relief washed over her when Vanille spotted Prompto, and beside the blonde man was…

"**Noctis!"**

They found them. Fang landed Bahamut to where the men were. Lightning jumped off to her feet and approached them in hastened strides, followed by Fang and Vanille. Sure enough, the arrival of the l'Cies was much unexpected for Noctis and the others. But before any of them could voice out a question, Lightning approached Noctis with a very cold glare which silenced everyone else.

Noctis swallowed. He surely wasn't expecting Lightning to be here, but he won't deny that he was happy. He couldn't help himself and smile.

"Light, what are you doing he-"

A fist connected with his left cheek, widening his eyes in shock and everyone else. But Lightning maintained her icy stare at him.

"That was for making me worry!"

"I'm so-"

Another fist and this time it was to his right cheek, causing the others to flinch. Fang and Vanille stayed silent knowing they couldn't stop Lightning. Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto gaped. None of them moved. It was a bad idea to come between these two stubborn love birds.

"That was for doing something reckless again!" Lightning said.

Noctis sighed. He knew Lightning was just worried and it was his fault, more or less. He was too busy the days before and lately with his duties, he never found the time. He needed to apologize to her. She deserved a proper apology. And after all, he loved Lightning so he would ask her forgiveness to straighten things out.

"Look, Light. I'm very so-"

He didn't get to finish again. Before Noctis could finish his apology, another thing connected with his face, on his lips. Lightning pulled him down with his color to silence him with her lips. A sweet tender kiss, something both haven't been able to share for quite a while now. How he missed this, the feel and taste of her soft strawberry sweet lips. Reacting to the contact, Noctis wrapped his arms around Lightning to press her to him, deepening the kiss. He would gladly lose himself to her taste. He wanted to prolong the sweet sensation but Lightning pulled away slowly, locking her blue eyes on his still red ones.

"And that was for making me miss you." She said softly, barely a whisper, so that only she and Noctis could hear her words. Her heart eventually fluttered when Noctis smiled at her, a smile she had longed to see again. He held her close and leaned his forehead to hers, worries momentarily forgotten.

"I missed you too, Light."

Their moment couldn't last long however as a whistle popped the bubble of their reunion back to reality.

Prompto snickered. "You two should get a room. We're in the middles of a ba-"

The blonde paused as he was met with Lightning's cold glare. "O-okay, okay, take your time. Don't mind us." He raised his hands defensively and backed away. Vanille and Fang giggled at the scene while Ignis and Gladiolus only smile in amusement.

"Blonde boy's right, Light. Why not continue your lovers' reunion later… _in private._" Fang said suggestively making the Noctis flush lightly and turn away to hide his embarrassment. Lightning merely glared at Fang, not finding the woman's teasing amusing. The others laughed at this.

"She's rght, Noct. We have a battle to finish." Gladiolus said, agreeing with Fang.

"Alright." Noctis replied. "Let's finish this."

They were long behind the frontlines now as the demons were being driven back faster than they have anticipated. The group eventually caught up with Cor who was busy leading the charge and commanding the troops. They were breaking through the demon's formations defending the Fel Cannons. The closer they came to the cannons, the more the demons barred their assault. But with their combined efforts, the demons did not stand a chance.

Lightning fought alongside Noctis, covering each other. She Blitzed through the Fel Stalkers charging at them and then, with a quick flick, transformed her Blazefire Saber into gun-mode to shoot at the targets who were out of reach. Noctis moved in rhythm with her, his swords slicing the demons around them and impaling those he caught off guard. All around them, their companions were also fighting, holding out on their own. Fang with Bahamut was taking on three Fel Guards at once. Prompto and Gladiolus taking down some Terror Fiends and Void Terrors while Vanille casted support spells on all of them. Any demons that eluded the group were quickly dispatched by Ignis with either a quick slash of his katana or a perfectly thrown dagger to the head.

They were winning. The demons were being pushed further and further away. Noctis assumed that it was only about time before the demons decide to retreat and today's battle would be won. He wondered thought why they never caught a glimpse or came across some sort of demonic commander or leader figure even once. Perhaps the leader decided to escape when the Imperial Fleet arrived, expecting the battle to be a loss. That his only conclusion however because after all he had no idea how demons fight and what their tactics are. They should be done soon; the demons were down to their last line of forces. But just when the battle was finally going to be finished, things started to go awry again.

The afternoon sky started to darken as if a storm was suddenly being brewed above them. Fel energy swirled behind the last waves of the demons, crackling with purple lightning and Mist.

"Wha- what's happening?"

"What is that?"

"A storm?"

Questions rose amongst the soldiers but none knew the answers. All their eyes were locked forwards to stare at the purple field of energy as it began to form into a circle. Eight large gemstone appeared spinning from the middle and expanded outwards, forming a large hexagonal shape. It started to glow and the middle started to ripple. A breeze of fear swept upon them as they watched more demons, larger and different from before, emerged from the purple screen. It was a portal and it was spilling new waves of demons upon them, demons more fearsome than before.

Their hopes were starting to dwindle, just when they were about to achieve victory, the demons still had a card to play. Noctis gritted his teeth in frustration and light dismay.

"**Stand your ground!"**

They heard Cor's commanding shout and the cry of the soldiers. The demons answered with their monstrous roars and once again the two forces clashed. The Leviathan resumed its barrage along with the Air Cutters. The demons were putting up more fight than before. More Terror Fiends flew to challenge the Air Cutters' dominance in the sky and some swarmed the other airships of the fleet. Shivaras and Wrathguards joined the fray on the ground, decimating soldiers in single wide swings of their large weapons. Before long they noticed that the Legions forces were advancing again and the portal was still allowing more of the demonic forces through.

"We need to close that portal!" Noctis shouted to his allies, still in the middle of battle.

"Easier said than done. We don't even know how." Lightning replied. "And we can't even get close. They're pushing us back."

"Leave that to us!" Fang shouted at them. She and her Eidolon were taking on several Fel Guards by themselves. Although seemingly overwhelmed, Bahamut made short work of the demons. They were hardly a challenge to the powerful Eidolon.

"Vanille! We need to cut a path!" Fang called out and Vanille nodded in understanding. She conjured her eidolith and glow of light engulfed her as she summoned her Eidolon.

_By the grace of Etro, arise great and mighty giant.  
Come forth, thee who shoulders the sky.  
A name in blood, a pact of strength.  
Hecatoncheir shall rise, his bond eternal and unyielding.  
Impure hands purge arms that fortify weakness._

"Come on, Hecaton!"

With Bahamut and Hecatoncheir, Fang and Vanille were able to carve a way for the others towards the rift. The strength and might of the Eidolons proved very useful against the demons that even the Wrathguards and Shivaras were no match for them. Lightning, Noctis, and the others quickly rushed towards the purple glowing rift, taking the chance before them.

"So who do we close that thing?" Prompto ask though still busy shooting at the demons following behind them.

"Let me handle it." Ignis said. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He was going to cast another powerful Ardor spell, enough to destroy the swirling crystals maintaining the rift.

"Wait! Don't cast that!" Lightning tried to stop him but it was too late, the Fel Beasts and the Fel Stalkers already noticed Ignis and the large amount of Mist he summoned around him. Before he could even finish casting the spell, multiple bolts of green negative energy shot towards him. The spell dissipated as its caster fell to ground and collapsed, all magic reserves drained. He was Mana Burned.

"Ignis!" Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto screamed. They rushed towards their fallen comrade, Lightning following behind them. She bit her lip; she should have warned them before hand about the Fel Beasts. Casting powerful spells would undeniably draw the attention of all the magic hungry hounds in the vicinity.

"What happened to him?" Prompto was quick to ask, kneeling down on Ignis' side.

"It's those hounds, the Fel Beasts. They feed on magic and are drown to it. Casting such a powerful spell such as that would surely draw them to you." Lightning replied.

"But don't worry. He's only unconscious because his magic reserves were drained out."

Noctis was about to ask how Lightning knew such information but decided to that questions should be asked later. The Fel Beasts and Fel Stalkers that noticed Ignis' spell cast was already surrounding them.

"We need to take Ignis to safety." Nocits said.

"We'll take care of that." Fang said as she ordered Bahamut to transform into Gestalt Mode. "Glad, you hold him." Gladiolus carefully lifted Ignis to his shoulders and mounted Bahamut behind Fang and they flew off back to the city walls to find some medics.

They had no moment to catch their breaths because when the Fel Beasts that surrounded them all fell, the ground shook as new demons emerged from the portal. They were large, larger than the Wrathguards and Shivaras. They were clad in demonic armor and wings sprouted from their backs. They have cloven feet and a large long tail. Their weapons were large demonic swords blazing with green fire. Lightning recognized them from the book, they were Doom Guards. These demons were very bad news. They serve as field commanders for the Legions forces and sometimes as escorts for a more powerful demonic entity. She hoped it was the former. Four of them emerged from the rift causing most of the nearby soldiers to shake and scream in terror. This was not a battlefield anymore. This was becoming hell. She cursed inwardly, how were they going close the portal now? They couldn't use too much magic and now those Doom Guards are standing in the way.

Without warning, two of the Doom Guards charged towards them. Left with little choice, Lightning conjured her own eidolith and summoned Odin.

_By grace of Etro, let thunder herald your arrival.  
Come forth, sunderer of falsehood.  
A name in blood, a pact of truth.  
Odin shall rise, his bond eternal and unyielding.  
Keeper of truth. Destroyer of corruption._

"Odin!"

Odin emerged from pink light and the sound of rolling thunder. Lightning engaged one of the Doom Guards while Vanille and Prompto drew the attention of the other one. The demons were strong and far more resilient from the demons they fought before. The Doom Guard Lightning was up against was able to stand against her and Odin's attacks, able to block and exchange blows with them. She tried to strike at the openings she could find but the Doom Guard would either guard or counter with its powerful tail and even brushing off several of her Spark Strikes. Prompto and Vanille were having a hard time as well. It seems that the Doom Guards were highly resistant to magic and very intelligent as well. Glancing around, Lightning tried to spot Noctis, wondering where he was and found the prince was fighting against the two remaining Doom Guards all on his own.

Noctis was panting heavily. With haggard breaths, he stood his ground against the two powerful demons. One of the Doom Guards struck again and he dodged by teleporting a few distance away to one of his blades. The other one flew towards him with its green glowing sword raised to strike. He summoned one of his massive blades and parried the attack but the blunt of the impact tossed him away. He stood up and wiped the dirt off his cheek, he couldn't afford to lose now. He needed to close that damn portal before more of these demons could cross through. He spared a glance at Lightning and then to Vanille and Prompto, the other Doom Guards were keeping them busy. He focused particularly on Lightning, she was having a hard time even with her summon.

Those he was up against began to surround him now. He figured these demons could think and use tactics which was making it harder for them. This time, he was left with no options.

_"Lightning's in trouble. I need to end this quick."_

He closed his eyes for an instant, and when they opened they revealed the change of color they took. The once faint red orbs were now dark and crimson and more swords appeared to circle around him. The Doom Guards, sensing a slight change in their prey, backed a few paces.

_"Not enough."_

He summoned more, his eyes starting to change further. His irises were now deep glowing red and his sclera was starting to turn black. Mist was surging through and around him noting the amplification of his power. More blades appeared, and still he pressed his control further. He noticed the Doom Guards were starting get hesitant. Three more blades, two, one, and…

_"No… Not now…"_

He lost control. A shockwave erupted from him and the wall of blades spun around to protect their master. They darted and shot in different directions, a number of them surrounded the two Doom Guards and started to impale them all at once in all directions. It was brutal and the demons weren't even given the chance to howl in agony.

Propto was the first to notice. He saw the numerous swords that surrounded Noctis and realized their number were beyond his friend's usual control. It dawned on him, Noctis lost it. He quickly stood up from the Doom Guard's corpse he and Vanille defeated a moment before.

"Noct! Shit. This isn't happening."

"Why? What's happening to him?" Vanille asked noticing the distress in Prompto's voice after dismissing Hecaton.

"He… He has lost control."

He and Vanille could only watch as the Doom Guards fell before Noctis' blades. When the prince's immediate targets were slain, he set his blood red sights upon the other demons before him. All the demons that came before him were dead in mere seconds, the swords acting upon his instincts and rage, Shivaras and Wrathguards torn limb from limb, Fel Guards and Fiends impaled from different angles.

"Noctis!" Lightning came up behind them. She was holding unto her left shoulder which was struck by the Doom Guard's tail before she impaled the demon with Odin's blade. He noticed Noctis was not acting as usual, the number of swords around him was too many, and his fighting was more savage and instinctual.

"What's happened to him?" She asked as Vanille casted a healing spell on her. Noticing Prompto was still silent, she pulled his collar and glared. "Answer me!"

"He… he's lost control. He's on a Mist Rage!" Prompto stammered noticing Lightning was angry.

_"Damn it, Noctis!"_

Lightning cursed silently. "How do we stop him?" she asked. If Noctis won't come to his senses, he might accidentally attack the soldiers. With the way he was massacring the demons, she was pretty sure that the soldiers would be caught up in his rampage.

"We can't." Propto said sullenly. "Last time, it took the Cor and the King himself to restrain him. If we get any closer, were gonna-"

They were interrupted by a loud rumbling. They turned around to see the demonic rift churning again, more wildly than before. Another demon was coming through and when it emerged, the sight of it brought only pure despair and terror gripped at their throats.

A large demon, very much larger than the Doom Guards, stepped out from the portal. It had dark colored skin and hide and its body resembled that of a massive lizard, with six powerful limbs, a large tail, and wings sprouting from its back. It upper torso was humanoid in appearance, large chest, two sturdy arms, and a large horned head. Its eyes were on fire and it was armored with chains and plates on its front and shoulders. It wielded a wicked looking massive double-bladed sword. Lightning and Vanille recognized the demon from the picture Zecht showed them aboard the Leviathan. This demon was an Annihilan, a Pit Lord.

The Annihilan let losed a thunderous roar, earning the attention of the entire battlefield. It swung its massive weapon in wide frontal arc causing a shockwave that tossed around debris and corpses. The display of strength and the mere visage of the Pit Lord was all it took to drown all hope in all of them.

"**Tremble before me!" **Its demonic voice bellowed.

Never before had Lightning experienced such hopelessness and the same could be said for her companions. The demons, with presence of their general, fought with more fervor while the morale of the soldiers fighting for Lucis was dwindling. Lightning could hear Cor's voice in the distance calling for retreat and Noctis was still on his rampage, with even more demons attacking him relentlessly. For Lightning and Vanille, this was even more hopeless than the time their Eidolons first appeared before them, and helplessness was eating away at Lightning as they stood there watching the Pit Lord march forward. There was nothing she could do now, she couldn't even summon Odin again due to exhaustion and the same with Vanille, the battles were taking their toll. She remembered what Balthier said before, that when a l'Cie is in despair, an Eidolon, a messenger from the Goddess Etro, would appear to deliver hope when all was lost. Would Etro send another one to them now? No, this time no one was coming. They failed their focus.

_"Serah, I'm sorry."_

"Uh… Guys," Vanille spoke up, suddenly breaking their sullen stupor. "Look!" She pointed to the dark sky. Mist was swirling around the grey clouds with faint silver light. It stirred and twirled before it parted the heavens with to reveal a gate.

_"Another portal?"_

Lightning thought. It seems that fate was against them today, she conceded that this was another demonic rift. It was all hopeless now. The moment that Pit Lord appeared, the battle had already been decided. She failed. She couldn't even help Noctis who was lost in his power. She fell to her knees and her grip on her weapon slackened. All that was left now was to wait.

Vanille, though, kept her eyes on the gate. She could not help but feel the nagging sensation of recognition as she looked at it. She was sure she'd seen the gate once before she and Fang were de-crystallized. But before she could remember, the gate in the sky suddenly opened, shining radiant light upon the battle ground. It caught the attention of several demons and soldiers who suddenly stopped fighting to wonder where the light came from. Even the mighty Pit Lord halted his advance to stand in confusion; this portal was not one of their own.

"I remember now…" realization was draped on Vanille's voice. "That is… That's Etro's Gate." The girl gasped. But why would appear here and now, Vanille did not know. At the mention of Etro's name, Lightning rose to her feet to look upon the sky. She and the others stared in wonder what its appearance signified and bore witness to a black object shooting out of from the gate like a falling star. It was falling fast and it was headed straight towards… the Pit Lord.

On instinct, the Annihilan raised its massive weapon to block the object headed for him. The impact created a large shockwave causing the ground beneath the demon to crack and to the Pit Lord's surprise, the sound of his blade clashing against blade.

"_**We are in luck, Skurai." **_Talatsu's voice echoed excitement and Skurai quickly agreed with a wide devilish grin.

_"It seems we are."_

"Greetings, mighty Pit Lord."

The Pit Lord swung his weapon in annoyance but Skurai merely leapt back and landed on his feet. He raised Talatsu and pointed the blade forward which the large demon took as a sign of challenge. The Pit Lord laughed at his invitation.

"What a foolish ploy! I am Destromath! You dare challenge me, you gnat?" The Pit Lord said seemingly insulted by Skurai's challenge. "Your measly strength is not enough to amuse me!"

Skurai smirked and laughed before readying his stance. "Then allow us to show you… our measly strength."

He shot towards the Pit Lord in a flash, the speed startling the demon momentarily. It raised its weapon high and struck forward to meet Skurai with a crushing blow. The demon missed, the impact shattered the ground as Skurai was able to dodge to the left side. He swung Talatsu to take the opening in the demon's stance but as expected, Pit Lords were far from easy prey. It blocked Skurai's attack with its wing as a shield although Talatsu managed to scar it deeply.

"I've always wondered why Pit Lords have wings when you fat lizards cannot even use them to fly." Skurai easily mocked.

The Pit Lord roared in anger at the insult and swung its weapon to the left but Skurai was fast. He dodged to the ground and slashed at the Pit Lord's foot, Talatsu cutting through the thick hide leaving a scar. The Pit Lord stomped to counter but Skurai dodged again leaping back to gain some safe distance from the demon's reach.

"You dare mock me?" The demon was enraged. To think that a human could fight head on with him, an Annihilan, was very insulting to the Destromath. "I will crush every bone in you and hand your soul to the warlocks!"

Skurai remained unthreatened and cackled. "Apologies mighty Pit Lord, but my soul already belongs to someone else. And he's not as ugly as you!" He said with a taunting smile, mocking the demon and angering it further. The Pit Lord charged in rage, every step causing a quake. Skurai held his ground to meet the charge up front.

Lightning and the others could only stand in disbelief from a safe distance. With Noctis' rampage drawing most of the surrounding demons' attention, they were left to watch a battle never seen before. The thing that fell from Etro's Gate was a man. But what caused their mouths to open agape was the fact that the said man fighting against the Pit Lord by himself. He was fast that Lightning could not even follow his movements as he dodges the angered Pit Lord's strikes and countered with his own. Little by little they could see that the massive demon was starting to slow down from exhaustion and from the numerous wounds it had earned from the mysterious man's blade. The man himself remained unscathed. It was unbelievable.

"With all that fat, it would take me and my blade a whole day to cut you open, mighty lizard!" Skurai mocked again.

The Pit Lord only roared in reply, madly driven by rage. The demon's strikes were becoming reckless and Skurai knew that a further enraged Pit Lord would only serve to worsen the situation. He only planned to insult the demon enough for it to lose its control. Although scarred and wounded in many places, the demons still fought and raged on albeit in blind fury. Skurai realized that the damages he dealt were too shallow against the demons thick skin.

_"Talatsu, we need a bigger blade._ He whispered to his weapon."

"_**I agree. Allow me."**_

Talatsu's eye on the blade shut as blood and shadow swirled out to envelope the weapon. It extended and grew larger, morphing into a different form. The weapon which once bore the form of a rune blade took another visage. It glowed crimson and bronze on its fuller, its edge sharp silver. The blade had five braces attached to it, three near the guard and two on the central ridge before the arrow head shaped point. The hilt was dark bronze. The sword was a large two-hander.

_Cataclysm's Edge_

Holding Talatsu in a readied stance, Skurai darted forward. He leapt off the ground and shot straight like an arrow aimed towards the Pit Lord's torso. On instinct, the Pit Lord swung his weapon to deflect the attack but Talatsu broke through breaking the demon's weapon and piercing the demon's armor deep into its chest. The Pit Lord roared in rage and agony, deafening the battlefield. All nearby eyes were upon them, all in disbelief at the scene.

Lightning and the others forgot to breathe for a moment at what happened before their very eyes. A single man defeated the Annihilan all on his own. Relief washed away all their despair as from the distance they could hear the cheering cries of the soldiers whose spirits were once again lifted. The demons for that matter were starting to retreat back to the portal.

"_**To think that my first taste of blood after a very long time would be a Pit Lord's," **_Talatsu chuckled, still sapping the demon of its blood. _**"Although I am not too fond of demonic blood, the blood of an annihilan tastes quite refreshing, Skurai."**_

Skurai smile inwardly.

_"With this, the battle is won. We arrived just in time. But how was this Pit Lord able to open a Dark Rift and maintain it for too long?"_

He wondered. But just then, the Pit Lord's body began to glow with green Fel energy. He quickly withdrew Talatsu and landed on the ground, blade returning to its usual form. He noticed that the other demons were enveloped with the green light as well.

The Pit Lord coughed demonic blood and chuckled. "This is not over, mortal… _cough_. I… _cough… _underestimated you… We will… come back…"

The demon's body, now fully engulfed in Fel, transformed into a green orb and was sucked towards the Dark Rift. The same thing happened to all the other demons as well. They were retreating.

"_**Impressive! A Mass Recall, they have warlocks on the other side of the rift."**_ Talatsu said.

Skurai silently agreed. For now the battle was one but from what the Pit Lord, the demons will surely return. There was something the demons were after in this city, that much he was certain. But what it was, neither he nor Talatsu knew. He needed answers, so the next thing for them to do now was search for Etro's warriors and find out what the details of their Focus. He's thoughts were interrupted with the screaming of soldiers and he quickly snapped to the direction.

"_**Skurai," **_Talasu spoke suddenly. _**"I sense a powerful force nearby."**_

He walked toward the direction and a man surrounded by dozens of floating swords attacking the retreating troops. It seems that the Legion left someone behind. He readied his stance and prepared to charge.

"_**Wait! That man, I sense the powers of Etro from him. He must be one the Goddess warriors."**_

_"Really now? Why is he attacking the city's troops then?" _Skurai asked.

"_**Look closely. The man is surrounded by thick Mist and his actions seem to be instinctual. He seems to have lost control."**_

_"What do you propose we do then?"_

"_**We stop him and bring him to his senses. He may have the answers we need."**_

Skurai surveyed the rampaging man before replying. The man was surrounded by a dozen floating swords and thick Mist was pooling at his feet. The soldiers were running about to get away from him and anything that was caught in his path was either sliced or impaled. With further observation, he noticed the direction where the man was headed - towards the city.

"Lightning! Wait!"

Propto was trying to stop her but Lightning continued running despite her haggard breathing. After the Pit Lord fell and the demons' retreat, all her attention was suddenly redirected towards Nocits. Now that demons were gone, Noctis would surely redirect his rampage on something else in vicinity, and if the prince decided to attack the soldiers, it would be a calamity. She needed to save him, to get him back to his senses. When she was a short distance away, she stopped on her tracks. She saw the mysterious man standing a short distance away behind Noctis in readied stance. Her eyes darted to Nocits and realization hit her. Noctis was headed towards the city and she understood that the mysterious man was preparing to stop the prince.

"Light, wait up!" Vanille and Prompto caught up to her.

"We need to stop him! He's headed for the city!" Lightning said frantically.

"Light, we can't go near him. Right now, Noct is a walking meat-grinder. If you get too close, his swords will see you as a threat and attack you!" Prompto stop him, the blonde too was frantic. The battle may have been won but disaster still graces the battlefield.

"I hate it!" Lightning yelled in frustration. "We can't just do nothing, he's headed for the city-"

_Clash_

The loud sound of steel against steel erupted to draw the three and Lightning turned to set her eyes on what was unfolding before her. The mysterious man had engaged Noctis.

"_**Tsk! He noticed us Skurai." **_Talatsu said.

"No, he didn't. The swords did. They reacted to the presence of threat." Skurai replied. He quickly backed away as the swords the blocked his preemptive strike began to counter attack followed by dozens more behind them. The prince turned around to regard his attacker and Skurai was met with blood red eyes.

"_**He's completely lost it. We need to end this quickly." **_Talatsu said.

"Any suggestions?" Skurai asked and he could feel that Talatsu was grinning inside as the blade replied.

"_**No choice... Run me through him!"**_

Skurai attacked, this time faster than before. He dodged each and every blade that shot and slashed at him but found it difficult to land a blow on the enraged man. The swords were also fast and reacted quickly with his assault quickly switching from defense to offense then back again. He clashed with the blades a number of times more, trying to figure out a pattern. Since the man's control was based on instinct alone, there was bound to be some slight openings. He gritted his teeth, it was becoming more troublesome. But they had to stop this man at all costs lest his rampage reaches the city, it would be a calamity.

_"One more time."_

He attacked again from the right side. The blades noticed and reacted as they did before, circling around Noctis in a defensive manner to block Skurai's strikes. Once his chain of attacks was finished, the blades went on offensive, breaking from their defensive formation to counter attack. Skurai reacted quickly, dashing backward and blocking.

_"There, I see now." _He found the sword's pattern but he needed to move much faster if he were to chance upon the opening.

"_**I suggest we use a diversion to draw the blades away from him." **_Talatsu said.

Skurai agreed. This was quite similar with his battle against the Death Puppet Warrior and he knew exactly what to do. "_I leave the rest to you, Talatsu."_

He charged once more, attacking even faster and striking much harder. Sparks flew around as Talatsu struck against the wall of blades. Steel met steel as the blades stood firmly against Skurai's barrage. After the final strike, he leapt back and sure enough the blades that walled around Noctis broke their formation and shot towards him. This time however, Skurai didn't block. He stood there, lowering his defense, allowing multiple blades to impale him. His grip released Talatsu and the blade fell, sinking into his shadow.

Vanille gasped. Lightning and Prompto stared wide eyed at the scene. The battle before them has come into conclusion, Nocits, in his loss of control, killed the mysterious man. They could only watch as more than a dozen swords impaled themselves on the raven haired stranger. His blood spluttered and gushed everywhere forming a pool of crimson liquid on the ground. Lightning could take it no more, she need to stop this.

"Light! Stop!" Vanille and Prompto called out to stop her advance but she ignored them. Despite her slight injury, she ran towards Noctis hoping to beat some sense into the man.

"Noctis!"

At the sound of Lightning's voice, Noctis' blood red eyes shot towards her. The swords, sensing a possible threat, quickly dislodged themselves from Skurai's body and shot towards a new target. She cursed and a slight heaviness fell upon her heart. Even Noctis was going to attack her without hesitation. It was saddening. But she brushed the thought away considering that Noctis was still lost in his rage. She grabbed her gunblade from her belt, hoping to fend off the darting blades. But before the blades could run her through, they stopped mid air just a few inches away from her. She was baffled; the blades halted in their flight and began to shatter into crystal dusts on by one. The swords, they all noticed, was disappearing. She quickly turned hers sights to Noctis and what she saw suddenly caused her breathing to hitch.

Noctis' eyes were starting to clear, returning their normal color. He could feel himself slowly gaining back his self control. He could feel the Mist and the surge of power being sapped away from his body. Some of his muscles ached and his breathing was heavy. Exhaustion was catching up to him. When the haze finally subsided from his mind, he realized he was standing upon a battered and deserted battlefield, there was a man in dark clothes standing front of him holding a sword, which he realized, was pierced right through his torso.

"Finally, you are awake. You gave us a lot of trouble." The man said.

Noctis couldn't voice out a reply from the shock of realization. With a sword was pierced through him, his blood was starting to bleed out. He didn't even have the strength left to retaliate against his attacker much less speak. This was his end; he only hoped that Lightning and his friends survived. He realized he should be thanking the man who stopped him from; the stranger spared his friends the trouble.

"No! Noctis!"

He could hear Lightning's voice calling out to him. He could hear that she the sorrow in her call. He mustered enough strength to gaze behind the black clothed man, to see Lightning running towards them. She was still screaming his name, and tears were starting to well from her eyes. He bet she was trying to hold them in because that's how stubborn the woman she loved was.

_"I'm sorry, Light. I should have spent more time for us. At least I get to see you, one last time… I... Love… you…"_

The darkness took him, and Noctis was gone.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I was just brushing things up.**

**If you spot any errors, feel free to correct me. I'd appreciate that.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter IX : Loss Led Lessons

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

Loss Led Lessons

* * *

_I wonder_

_If I can keep up_

_With the speed of the world_

_Without you_

* * *

"No! No! Nocits!"

"_No. Hold on! Don't go! Please!"_

Lightning Farron was grief-stricken. To lose the one man you ever loved is unbearable. And to see that man die because he was killed before your very eyes was both unbearable and excruciatingly painful. The tears which she so hardly held back were starting to well out of her eyes and the usually emotionless pink haired soldier was crying.

_Loss_

But despite the heavy heart, despite the battered breaths and slight injured shoulder, she willed her legs to continue forward, to take each and every painful step towards Nocits. Sorrow, grief, rage, Lightning drowned in all of those emotions and perhaps even more. And though everything was in turmoil within her, revenge was holding her reigns.

"You bastard!" Lightning screamed in anger.

The man in black definitely heard her bellow and turned around only to be shot with a bullet to the head. Shock quickly showed upon his face as his grip on his blade loosened and he fell on his back to the battered ground. Nocits' body followed, the blade still stuck on his torso, his unconscious body landed on his back with a thud.

Tears still falling, Lightning quickly ran and knelt beside Noctis body. She placed his head on her lap and touched his face, stroking the strands of his dark hair. Sobs were racking her body at the sight of his closed eyes. She leaned down to wrap his head in her arms, her tears dripping down to Noctis face. Was this the price for saving the kingdom, the life of its prince? The life of the only man she ever learned to love? Fate was cruel; it had taken the one thing she learned she could not live without. She regretted every moment she was away from him. She should've returned with him to Lucis when he asked her to go with him. But because she placed her duty first, she was now facing its painful consequence.

Vanille and Prompto could only watch in silence a few paces away. Prompto wanted to go to his dead friend but he figured Lightning needed some time. The loss of a friend is painful but the loss of a lover was even more so, and Prompto understood that. He could only embrace Vanille in comfort for the moment who was crying on his shoulders. They could only imagine what Lightning was going through right now.

With the last drop of her tears finally wiped away, Lightning gave a light kiss on Noctis lips. She could mourn for the rest of the day but she figured they needed to take Noctis' body back to the city. The news would be heavy especially for the king. This was the price the kingdom paid for today's victory, a price that weighted more heavily on her than anyone else. Her tears were starting to well up again and like before, she struggled to keep them at bay. Before she could stand up however, a dark voice suddenly spooked her.

"_**Why are you crying?"**_

She looked around in wonder where the voice came from but no one else was there except the corpse of the mysterious man and Prompto comforting Vanille a few paces away.

"_**Why are you crying? Is he your friend? Or perhaps… your lover?"**_

Lightning gasped in surprise. It was the sword. The voice that spoke came from the blade still impaled on Noctis body. She found it very disturbing and even more so when she realized that the blade had an eye, a single unblinking orb, and it was staring right at her. The blade spoke again, its tone amused.

"_**I see. So he **_**is**_** your lover... Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Lucis."**_

Her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't understand how the blade knew, she couldn't even grasp the notion how the blade could speak to her. The blade's voice chuckled again which Lightning found annoying and surprising. There certainly wasn't anything amusing about the situation.

"_**Interesting, it seems this man loves you as well. So much that he pressed his limits so he could come to your aid. How endearing. Very much like Sku-"**_

"Stop it!" Lightning yelled. A single tear dropped from her eye, she couldn't take it. She didn't want to hear it, the reason Noctis pressed his control. If it were so, then was she to blame? Because Nocits found her in trouble? Why? He knew she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Why did he have to do it? Her heart was torn and her feelings were in storm. She was angry at Noctis for acting so stupid, angry at herself being unable to stop him, and angry at the talking sword because its words hit a nerve. And blade's laughter only served to anger her further.

"_**You humans are really interesting. He risked losing himself because he lo-"**_

"Shut up!" Lightning stood up to her feet and grabbed Talatsu by the hilt and tried to pull the blade out of Nocits. But much to her dismay, the blade didn't even budge. She tried again; still the blade didn't move an inch. She cursed inwardly, was her strength not even enough to lift a single blade. Vanille and Prompto could only stare at Lightning's seemingly frantic actions. Vanille tried to approach her friend, but Prompto discouraged her saying Lightning was still in state of distress and they should wait until she calmed down.

When Lightning didn't give up, Talatsu growled in annoyance. He figured this woman was a stubborn one and like the rest of their species, highly unpredictable and difficult to comprehend. He couldn't figure out why she was even crying. Now the pink haired female was trying to pull him out of the man Talatsu was trying to stabilize.

"_**Give up, woman. Only those who are worthy may wield me."**_

When Lightning still didn't back away, Talatsu's tempered began to flare.

"_**You are starting to vex me, human. The only one capable of pulling me out from this body is that man which you shot in the head moments before!"**_

Lightning stopped tugging at the sword in surprise. Today was so full of bad choices lately and she instantly regretted killing the dark clothed stranger. What was she going to do now? She bit her lip sullenly. Disregarding her distress, Talatsu went on venting his annoyance.

"_**You are a fool! Acting on emotion and urges alone, you humans hastily act and rarely stop try to understand your predicament."**_

Lightning could only remain silent as she lowered her head dejectedly. For an independent woman like her to be scolded and from a talking object nonetheless was quite unusual but she couldn't deny the sword was talking sense.

"_**And besides, why would you pull me out of this man? You want to save your lover, do you not?"**_

Now she was dumbfounded.

"Save? But Noctis is already… "

She couldn't finish her sentence. She couldn't say. She couldn't even accept it. But it was reality.

"_**He is still alive. Or to simply put it, he never died."**_

Lightning was stunned then and there. _"Noctis was still alive? He didn't die? But..."_

She looked at his stomach were Talatsu was currently lodged and finally noticed that there wasn't any blood oozing from the wound. There wasn't even any blood on the ground. How could this be?

"_**Allow me to explain." **_Talatsu sighed, noticing that Lightning was stilled to silence in hesitation of believing. _**"This man was lost in his own power. He summoned more than he could control which caused him to slip into Mist frenzy. With reasons of our own, my wielder and I decided to subdue him to prevent him from inflicting more harm. We succeeded and right now I am sapping off the excess Mist from his body."**_

"But why is he not breathing? And I felt his heart stopped!" Lightning voiced an uneasily.

"_**I lulled him into a deep sleep; he was already exhausted so it was quite easy. And besides, having a blade stuck in your gut would be very painful if you were awake to notice it, wouldn't you agree?"**_

Talatsu replied. Lightning remained silent still trying to grasp the situation.

"_**You are lucky though. If we hadn't arrived and stopped him, your lover would have been nothing but ashes by the end of the day. Sooner or later his body wouldn't be able to handle the sheer concentration of Mist within him and inevitable explode."**_

The blade's words washed over Lightning with relief. When moments ago her heart was heavily crushed with loss and sorrow, now she could feel it well up with hope and joy. It was as if a ray of sunlight finally shone on her after a momentary storm. _"He's alive. Noctis is still alive." _She repeated those words within herself like a chant which further soothed her thoughts. The sense of joy was overwhelming enough to make her knees wobble weak which eventually gave away her strength to stand. She sat on the ground by Noctis side with fresh new tears streaming from her eyes. _"Thank you. Thank you." _ She sobbed.

"Light, are you okay?" Vanille asked softly in a comforting tone. She and Propmto drew closer at the sight of Lightning sitting on the ground. Prompto remained silent regarding his friend's body, words had left him and he could only stare with downcast eyes. Vanille herself was downcast, but she figured she needed to try to soothe Lightning's current suffering.

"Light, I'm sorry. I know you-"

"He's still alive, Vanille." Lightning said shakily, wiping away her tears. "Nocits is still alive."

Vanille was baffled at her words, and she immediately hugged her friend in a comforting hold when she realized why Lightning said such things. Her friend was in denial, the loss much too great for her. She was saddened at this; Noctis' death must have been too heavy for Lightning to shoulder, so much that the once proud soldier she knew that Lightning was would be acting this way. But she needed Lightning to understand. So she would break it to her gently because living in false acceptance would be worse. She took a deep breath and held Lightning by her shoulders.

"Light, I think you need to-"

"_**The prince is alive, little girl."**_

Talatsu suddenly interjected causing Vanille to yelp in surprise.

"Did… did that… thing… just spoke just now?" Vanille asked backing away a little, tugging at Prompto who was also as surprised as she by the sudden speaker.

"_**I did. And I am no 'thing', little girl. I am a sword, if that isn't obvious enough." **_Talatsu replied.

"It's alright. The sword is keeping Noctis alive despite how we see the situation." Lightning assured them and explained. "Right now, we need to head back to the city."

"Wait! But how can we take Noctis with us if we can't even remove the sword? He's practically impaled to the groud!" Prompto said.

Lightning cursed. How could that slip up her mind? She shot the blade's only wielder, the mysterious stranger who fought and defeated the Pit Lord. She found it hard to believe though that the man defeated such a powerful demon and yet it took her only a bullet to the head to shot him to the ground.

"_**I am nearly finished now. The prince's body has become stable. All that needs to be done is to seal the wound."**_ Talatsu said.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving him." Lightning humbly said. It wasn't everyday that you were given back something precious you have lost. People dreamed and wished for it every day. But the gift was far from rare and very unnatural. For her to have been chanced with it, she was eternally grateful. Noctis wasn't someone she was prepared to lose, not now or never. She took this as a lesson, a slap from reality. Time is what people desire more of but waste carelessly.

"And I'm sorry for your wielder." Lightning apologized.

"_**No need to thank me, l'Cie. And your apology is misplaced. After all, we were merely saving one of our own." **_Talatsu replied.

Baffled by what the blade just said, the trio was stilled to a sudden silence, questions ringing in their heads. How could this being have known about them being l'Cie? And what did it mean when it said that they were saving one of their own? But before Lightning could even voice out a single question, Talatsu suddenly called out to his partner.

"_**Skurai! Wake up! It is time for us to depart."**_

Hearing the call, Skurai suddenly stirred and groaned awake. The three gasped in surprise as the once supposed to be dead man rose from his back slowly, rubbing his eyes awake. Indeed the man was very much alive and well except for his bleeding forehead from Lightning's bullet.

"_**Do not look so surprised. It would take more than a bullet to the head to kill that man."**_

Skurai slowly rose up to his feet and dusted off his clothes. Lightning sharply eyed his features now that they could clearly see him before them. He had spiky raven hair the same color as Noctis although a bit disheveled from his fall to the ground. He wore a long black coat with collar and sleeves that extended to his wrists. It was open on the front exposing a portion of his chest. He sported black pants, the same color as his coat, with three belt straps just below his right knee and dark boots with white strap designs. What made Lightning pause was the man's eyes. They were deep midnight blue and as cold as winter. His gaze was clear but it masked the certain emptiness the held. His orbs had the glint of insanity, of madness, of despair and sorrow, of great loss. And the last trace of discovery she be held in those orbs made her breath hitch for an instant with the slight dawn of fear signaled from her instincts. She was sure and it was clear as day if one looked closely. The man had the eyes of a relentless, soulless murderer, a cold blooded killer who had walked and bore witness to countless bloodshed. Every fiber of her instincts in her pleaded, screamed at her, to run, hide, and get away as far as possible. And in her thoughts, she could hear her soldier alarms ringing red lights.

"_This man is dangerous."_

Skurai yawned and tried to remove the dusts from clothes and hair. How long he was out, he did not have the slightest idea. The last thing he remembered was a blur of pink, the sound of a gunshot, and collapsing. It took him a while to regenerate the wound and the dripping blood from his forehead all but hardened already, with the bullet popping out from his flesh. Wiping the stain from his wound, he regarded his surroundings and was slightly surprised to see three people looking at him with shocked expressions in their faces. They must have thought he died and then rose back from the dead. He laughed to himself. And then he noticed the girl with pink hair and he's brows started to furrow.

"You! You shot me!"

"_**Save it, Skurai! Explanations will come later. We need to depart. The prince is already stable." **_Talatsu interrupted. Skurai scowled in agreement. The pink haired woman that shot him in the head was staring at her coldly. He brushed it off though; there are more pressing matters were at hand. They need to heal the prince. He and Talatsu were certain the man held some answers they were looking for. He walked to Talatsu and held the blade at its hilt, preparing to pull him out of the unconscious body.

"You do realize we will need to seal the wound after." Skurai said.

"_**I know and we are luck again. It seems that these three women are l'Cie. Our search for them was cut short."**_

Skurai turned them with a surprised smile. "Really now, that's really convenient. Can any of you cast a healing spell to help us seal the wound?"

Vanille raised her hand to volunteer, a cheerful smile on her face again. "I can!"

Skurai was caught off guard with the girl's cheerful demeanor and instinctively returned the smile. Her bright red orange hair reminded him of someone. But he cut off his journey down memory lane and focused back to the present. She instructed the girl to slowly cast on Noctis' bloodless wound her healing spell while he slowly pulled out Talatsu. After a minute, the blade was fully removed and Noctis' wound fully closed without a trace. Lightning and Prompto could only stare, it was as if Noctis wasn't wounded at all, and there was no scar.

"Whoa! It was as if he wasn't wounded at all!" Vanille voiced their thoughts. "But how? I could only manage a Curaga."

"_**I assisted the healing." **_Talatsu replied as Skurai held him upfront. _**"His blood was strong… and delicious."**_

Now Lightning noticed. When the blade was pulled out, it had light stains of blood but now it was clean, as if it the blade hadn't been stained at all, as if all the blood that was sticking on its steel was sucked dry into the weapon. And what was more, that blade slashed the Pit Lord, and it was still glinting, unstained. It couldn't be.

"You drank his blood." Lightning said, intentionally as a statement, not a question.

"_**Yes, I did." **_Talatsu replied casually.

"The explanations can wait. We need to go." Skurai said noticing the arrival of an aircraft. He thrust Talatsu on his shadow on the ground and the blade smoothly submerged into it.

The sound of a hovering airship suddenly erupted louder as it got closer. It was a dropship from Lucis. It landed to pick them up. The doors of the airship opened and two medics exited to take Noctis body on a stretcher. They all boarded the ship and it flew back up headed straight for the royal castle.

Skurai spared one last glance at the sky and beheld only the closing of Etro's Gate before it vanished in a swirl of Mist.

* * *

Noctis Lucis Caelum awoke to the cool breeze within the familiar confines of his room. The dimply tinted glass doors to his balcony was open, the curtains parted to the sides allowing the warm morning sunlight to spill into the room. Still submerged in his soft be and covered by warm blankets, comfort embraced his now recovered body. How long he had been asleep he could not even guess and regarding the time, all he could say that it was morning, perhaps a few hour after sunrise. In the silence and comfort of his chambers, he tried to recollect the events before, events that his mind could remember. If he was in his room, in the castle, then that battle must have been won. He released a sigh of relief. The city was saved, for now, although he had no idea how. The last thing he remembered was losing control of his powers. A sad line formed on his lips. He lost control again and on the middle of a battlefield. What irreversible damage did he cause this time? How many did he harm in his blind rage? How long did his rampage last until he collapsed in exhaustion? And Lightning?

"_Lightning!"_

He instantly rose from his back, he needed to see Lightning. He needed to make sure she was alright and unharmed. And Ignis? What happened to his friends? It was then when he moved his arms that he noticed someone was holding tight to his right hand, his fingers intertwined warmly with another. It was then that he noticed, her pink haired angel sleeping by the side of his bed. Lightning must have stayed with him for how long he was out, holding his hands in hers, never letting go. It warmed his heart. He had missed her terribly so. A spark of remembrance and he suddenly reached to touch his stomach. He was shirtless and there were no bandages wrapped around him, no wound, no scar, not a single trace of damage. But he was sure he was run through with a sword, he was sure he was going to die then and there. He could slightly remember the pain, but there was no evidence in his body to prove it. Miraculously, he was still alive and Lightning, his dear Lightning, was by his side. Whoever healed him, he owed that person big time.

He stroked Lightning's soft hair with his free hand. The thought of never seeing her again, forever, dying, death, he was not prepared and perhaps he never will be. He did not have the strength to bear leaving her. But what transpired was his fault, which he admitted. It was very reckless and he never thought it through. What if in his rampage he accidentally attacked her or killed her or any of his friends? The thought hung heavy on his heart. And what if they were left with no choice but to end him to stop him from going into a further frenzy? He would be forcing on his friends a heart-wrenching choice. He would be leaving Lightning behind. Was his promise to stay with her not strong enough for it to be reinforced with resolve? No, never again will he deal with such a gamble. He learned his lesson now. Lightning was far more important. He leaned down to kiss her hair and her scent invaded his senses in a whiff. She smelled like wild roses after a light shower of rain which never failed to soothe his soul. He loved that about her, he loved everything about her, his stubborn soldier Lightning and his sweet and gentle Claire.

His slight movements might have stirred her from her slumber because Lightning slowly started to awake.

"Noctis?"

Her voice came out a sleepy groan but she was instantly spurred to a complete awakening from a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning, my Claire." Noctis sweetly greeted her with a warm loving smile. He was instantly wrapped by Lightning's embrace, her arms around her neck. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waists, securing her tightly.

"You idiot, I thought I lost you." Lightning whispered softly. It held the trace of worry and relief, and Noctis was quick to notice this. He kissed her temple and tightened his embrace.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I'm sorry for being busy, for being reckless, for being such an idiot, for making you go all through that. I'm so sorry."

Lightning slowly moved to face him, settling on the bed, her arms still draped over Noctis bare shoulders. Her spark blue eyes locked on his ever changing ones. She took a deep breathe to compose herself before speaking again; her voice this time was in her signature soldier mode.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, if you ever do something reckless and idiotic again, I will drag you back to Cocoon and chain you there and you will never set foot on Pulse again. Do you understand?"

Although he could see that Lightning was serious, Noctis could not help but be warmed and touched by her actions. This was how Lightning showed her concern after all. He merely smiled widely and leaned his forehead on hers then placed a light peck on her nose. "Is that a marriage proposal?" He teased causing Lightning to instantly flush. She harmlessly slapped his bare chest in retaliation.

"Idiot!"

"Your idiot." Noctis replied, still smiling. "And I promise. And I am very sorry, my Claire."

Unable to resist each other's eyes, their lips met again in a long endearing kiss. The kind of kiss they first shared under the moonlit sky in the castle gardens. A kiss similar to the tone they shared before the warm orange sunset of Bodhum's beach. A kiss which expressed how much they missed each other madly.

"So, wanna grab some breakfast?" Noctis asked, their foreheads still pressed together, their breaths mingling as they catch for needed air. "Or how 'bout we take a shower first?" He suggested.

Lightning pecked him softly on the lips and smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

In silence he stood within the vast halls of the great royal library. Left and right, shelves rose up like skyscrapers reaching towards the high ceiling. The expanse of books and old tomes and even scrolls was seemingly boundless. They adorned the walls, left and right, that the sides were built with ladders and platforms for people to reach them. This treasure trove of knowledge could rival that of the Mage Tower in Geffen which he once visited before. It was a labyrinth brimming with wisdom and knowledge and discoveries great and small. Perhaps to the sages and wizards of his time, this would surely be a paradise. But not to Skurai, he never found himself to be a bookworm and although he does appreciate the written world, he only does so when the subject intrigued him or if he was hunting for information. Thus he did not awe in the glory of the library, neither did he mind the murmurs and the chatter from the other occupants of the large room. They were not alone in here, there were other people present. They were all waiting for the pink haired l'Cie and the prince to arrive. But he paid it no mind that the two were late. He paid no mind that some of the people the room were observing him with sharp eyes. He was aware, and so was Talatsu. But he didn't care, because as of this moment, Skurai's mind was somewhere else.

_Do you really have to leave?  
I promised. The people I love are waiting.  
…I don't understand. Not at all. But… please take care of yourself.  
Of course… I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll be here._

He was absorbed within the pages of a very strange book. It wasn't new but it wasn't very old either. He stumbled across it while browsing the shelves and upon coming across its title, he decided to retrieve the book and see what interesting story it has to offer. After that, he lost track of the time as he was slowly engrossed in its pages.

_LOVELESS_

"_**I never knew you appreciated poetry, Skurai." **_Talatsu said the sword's voice Skurai alone could hear.

"_I never knew I did. But this was the kind of book Titania always used to read before." _He replied with a sense of nostalgia.

"_**And so did Angeli, she used to beat all those melodramatic lines into your head which served only to irk you."**_

_"And amuse you."_

Skurai laughed to himself. He remembered the days she would come to see him bringing a new book each time and quoting all the different lines which she found sweet and endearing or moving. Eventually it always came to bother Skurai, but deep inside he didn't mind. He appreciated her presence anyway the way he found comfort in Titania's. Strange as it was, he wondered why they were very much alike as if they were one and the same. No, it was a foolish thought. Perhaps in some way they were yet they were not but it doesn't matter now. He had moved on. Now they were simply memories, a part of his past, a part of a cruel and yet important lesson that he learned. A lesson led by loss. He remembered the women, but he had forgotten the feelings. But why did he always recalled them so clearly? Can he not go on without thinking about them? Will the world not let him go from the past, from his loss?

Talatsu knew that Skura was reminiscing again. For a man who vowed to move forward, Skurai was fighting hard to accept his past but sometimes he cannot help but dwell on them still. Talatsu wasn't one for sentimentality nor compassion but he supposed after everything he and Skurai had been through, he was the only one left in him close enough to be a companion. And if Skurai fell on the ground, he was the only left to give him the fortitude to stand once more. Did he always look out for Skurai like this before, not just out of survival and necessity but out of companionship? When did the bloodthirsty dread blade changed withing all those cycles of hunting for blood, he wondered.

"_**They are wary of us." **_He said, trying to snap Skurai back from his stupor.

Skurai knew. He could feel it, the slight tension and unease in the air, the careful discreet glances at him, and the cautious stances the people were standing. There guard was up, and he had very sure guess why. They were like animals, feral and rabid, put together in one cage, and then he came along, a species none of the animals knew and all their instincts could tell them that the new comer was dangerous.

"_Wasn't slaying the Pit Lord and saving the prince enough for them to trust us even a little?" _He inwardly asked Talatsu.

"_**We earned neither trust nor respect, only their fear. It is quite amusing actually but the girl with the sunset hair doesn't seem to mind us."**_

He spared a glance at Vanille, the girl was sporting her usual cheerful smile. She noticed his eyes on her and she simply waved at him like he was no stranger. This girl was strange, not only her demeanor but her too carefree attitude. Did she trust them already? Her kind gesture at him earned Skurai a glare from the black haired woman standing beside her. Perhaps she was her sister, which was the only plausible explanation why the tall woman was acting so protective. He surveyed the rest of the room. By the large table sat the king, the father of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, King Regis Lucis Caelum. With him was the captain of the Royal Guard and another man wearing silver plate armor. They were in deep discussion with matters regarding the city. By the window were three other men, one was blonde with a bored look on his face, the other one with the large frame was talking to the tall woman with black hair, and the third one with the glasses was eyeing him sharply. This would prove to be difficult for them.

"_I do not think this is favorable, Talatsu. These people are our likely allies, three of them including that pink haired woman are the l'Cie, and perhaps the prince as well."_

"_**Humans fear what they do not understand. A proper explanation is needed here, one that will quell their mistrust and their misplaced apprehension. Worry not, the prince is here." **_Talatsu said.

The large library doors creaked open at the arrival of Noctis and Lightning. Greeting and pleasantries were exchanged between them and they all momentarily forgot the threat of Skurai's presence. The blonde man and the orange haired girl teased the new arrivals, causing the couple to blush. Skurai knew they were bound to each other, in a very special way of course.

"_Noctis Caelum and Lightning Farron, two different people from two different worlds. Bound together by love, the chains feeble but strong – but chains nonetheless." _

It only took Talatsu a few amounts of the prince's blood to gain some of the prince's memories and in turn relay them to Skurai. Talatsu's ability always came quite useful, especially when they were faced with the unknown. All it took was a little drop of blood for a little bit of information needed. But there was more to these people and he and Talatsu were not ones to underestimate their enemies and this time, their would-be allies. So they remained silent and still by the far opposite wall, the shadows cast by the tall shelves slightly hiding them, or rather just him since Talatsu was inside his shadow.

When the friendly exchanges were finished, they finally, once again, noticed the presence of the danger standing in the shadows. The lions in the cage, all at once, regarded the alien species by the far wall.

At the sight of the man, Noctis was the first to react. He recognized the man. The man that stood in front of his dying moment in the battlefield, the man holding the sword plunged in his gut, the man that supposedly slew him, was standing right there among them.

"You." Noctis said, his eyes wide and unblinking. The moment the stranger locked his eyes on his, and involuntary shiver ran down through his spine and his basic instincts flared within him. Instantly he realized, just like the others did before him, this man was dangerous.

"Wait, Noct, you know this man?" Ignis asked his suddenly stilled to silence friend.

"He… He was the one that stab-"

"Saved you." Lightning interjected. "He's the one that stopped you and saved you."

'_What?' _was written all over Nocits' face. Even the others were in disbelief although they remained silent. Gladiolus and Ignis could not believe it. No one could stop Noctis' rampage except perhaps the King. King Regis himself remained silent, waiting, observing how things will turn out. In his wisdom he knew there were more at play here, more must be shed to light before he will decide to speak. Judge Magister Zecht decided similarly, after seeing with his very eyes how this mysterious swordsman defeated the Pit Lord, he deemed it necessary for things to clear before will share his opinion.

"It's true!" Vanille said in support. All their eyes were upon her when she spoke. "We saw him defeat that Pit Lord, all by himself. And then he helped me heal Noctis after he stopped him."

When everyone else was still in disbelief, it fell to Lightning to explain and retell the story. From the battle near the Dark Rift, the arrival and battles between the Doom Guards and the Pit Lord, and then sudden appearance of Etro's Gate, Skurai falling from the sky out of it, his battle with the Pit Lord, and finally stopping Noctis. Of course she left the details when she went all sentimental and girly, and Prompto and Vanille were smart enough to not mention it as well as they supported the story. Even Zechts backed up their claim of Skurai defeating the large Annihilan, he saw it as well.

"I see." King Regis finally spoke up and everyone remained silent in respect. "It seems that we are in great debt to you, young warrior. Not only did you save our kingdom, but my only son as well. For this, I thank you, Lucis thanks you. And please do forgive us for our earlier treatment, it could not be help."

Of course not, Skurai understood. To be suddenly admitted to the palace, be graced with the presence of the king and his cohorts, it was because Lightning vouched for him, a stranger who suddenly fell from the sky and mysteriously aided them. But he could not blame it on them if they were wary. It was an effect he and Talatsu had on people; they exuded a dark aura, a threatening presence, if they do not conceal it very well. But he also knew that despite concealing it before, Lightning saw it in his eyes, the mark of a murderer. It was time for them to take the stage and he hoped things would be cleared between them and their likely allies. He stepped out from the dim shadows of the shelves and into the clear light.

"It is no of consequence, my lord." He bowed in respect. "Such reactions are usually incited by our mere presence. I know you all have questions but please, allow us to properly introduce ourselves."

"_Our? We? Us? Ourselves?"_ They were all puzzled why the man was addressing himself as if he was not one person but more. Truly there was something more to this man than meets the eye, something more to his dark fear inciting presence. So they let him speak so that answers maybe given, and finally to know his name – _their names._ And when the man's shadow suddenly stirred to life, swirling disturbingly by his feet as a long rune-emblazoned blade with an eye emerged at his side, they all received an answer to the first of their many questions.

"I am Skurai."

"_**And I am Talatsu."**_

"**Chosen of the Goddess Cosmos.****" **Their voices, man and blade, resonated together.

* * *

A green floating eye was watching them from the shadows of the library. It stared unblinkingly as it hovered a few feet from the ground hidden, observing them. None of them sensed its presence; it was a good sign for the watcher. Its search must be hastened, it needed answers, and it needed to search for the power its master wanted.

"_I know it is close and very soon I will find it, it is only a matter of time. The master will be pleased."_

* * *

**If you spot any errors, please feel free to correct me.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think so far.**

**And I'm kinda been wondering, do you think Skurai should be paired with someone because I've already seen how this ends and I think he'd be lonely. So if you have any suggestions about it, feel free to share.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
